


What We Are Now

by Nutellacookie



Series: Pasts and futures [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutellacookie/pseuds/Nutellacookie
Summary: Direct sequel to What we once were, takes place immediately after the story ended.Asami and Korra's relationship has been out in the open, completely covered by the media, which Korra was ultimately fine with- If it wasn't for how much her girlfriend was freaking out.Things escalate, the media starts harassing them, people are being close minded as ever, and all that makes Korra wonder if they could ever get through this barrier.especially when it starts looking like Asami might not even want to.
Relationships: Asami Sato/Hiroshi Sato, Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Pasts and futures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792669
Comments: 219
Kudos: 381





	1. The PR team

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup?
> 
> If you haven't read What we once were, I highly recommend reading it first before you get to this fic.  
> My writing in the beginning is a little sloppy, but it gets better, I think it's worth reading anyways.
> 
> Also, you should check out The wandering Knight, I'm very excited about that fic and I'll post the next chapter soon.
> 
> Love you guys!

" _Korra_!" Opal exclaimes in my direction me, I notice how her cheeks are flushed from the alcohol as she stumbles toward me "There's my girl! Where have you been?" She slurred, wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

"I was just at the bathroom," I answer simply.

"Was _Asaaamiiiii_ with you?" She giggled, swaying in her place.

" _What_?" I blushed "W-what makes you say that?" I strummered.

"Oh I don't know," she grinned "maybe the _mouth shaped_ marks you're _covered_ in?" She laughed as I immediately slapped my hand on my neck, hiding it "Where is she anyway?"

"She had to go make some business calls," I answer truthfully and glance over my shoulder instinctively to see if she returned, when I see that she haven't, I turn back to Opal.

" _Pfffft_ , at my wedding?" She growled disapprovingly "What a workaholic."

"Believe me, it's important."

She worries her bottom lip "Is everything okay?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

I take a deep breath and force on a smile "Of course, don't worry about it," I say assuringely "just enjoy your day for me, alright?"

She nodded and pressed her lips together "This _better_ be true though! If I find out something happened I'll _beat your ass_!" She laughed and went back to the dancefloor. I watched her dancing clumsily with her friends for a few moments before walking away, going to the porch to look for my girlfriend.

Honestly, Asami _scared_ me.

After I got over the initial shock of the _entire world_ knowing about our relationship, I calmed down, not thinking it was such a big deal, people were about to find out anyway, _right_?

But she didn't think so.

She was completely horrified. Her eyes were wide and her face was pale, she kept reading the article again and again while chewing on her fingernails, texting a bunch of people nonestop and so on.

I tried to calm her down, to assure her it's going to be alright, but she just waved me off saying she had to go make some calls and walked away, leaving me entirely alone in the bathroom.

I can't say I _get it_ , I didn't even know it was a secret, we weren't exactly _discreet_ in public, and she never acted like she cared what other people thought about us, so _why_ was she _so_ _upset_ by this?

I finally spot her outside, pacing back and forth while pinching the bridge of her nose, and I stepped closer.

"... You have _no idea_ what you're asking me to do! I– well, _no,_ but... Fine, _fine_! I'll _think_ about it." She hang her phone aggressivly and grumbled in frustration, burrying her face in her hands.

"Asami?" I say softly and approach her, startling her a little "Is everything alright? That didn't sound good."

"Are you _seriously_ asking that?" She snapped, disbelief in her tone "Have you _read_ the article?" She opened her phone.

I sigh " _Asami_ –"

"– _Four months after the arrest of the former CEO of future Indestries Hiroshi Sato_ ," She recided, causing me to wince " _His daughter, Asami Sato, the current CEO of the company, seems to be running schemes of her own–_ " she stopped, raising her gaze to me "What the _fuck_ does _he_ have to do with _any_ of this? Are they seriously comparing _me_ to a _fucking terrorist_?!"

"It's just _one article_ ," I assure her "one _homophobic_ article, that's it." I step closer to her, slowly and catiously, putting my hand on her shoulder and squeezing them soothingly.

"You don't _get it_ ," she shook her head and sniffed "it's going to be all over the news tomorrow, the PR team was literally just scolding me for not being carful enough, and they want me to realese a fucking statement denying _everything_."

My heart _shattered_ , but I didn't let it show, trying to keep a brave face on, for her "Will you?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples "I don't know... On the one hand this could seriously harm the company... But on the other one I don't wanna hide myself for the rest of my life..." She blinked, shedding a few tears " _I don't know what to do._ " She said before crashing onto me with an embrace, resting her head in my shoulder and sobbing.

I wanted to do _something_ , I wanted to find the _motherfucker_ who filmed us and _rip his head off_ , I wanted to go to whoever wrote this article and _murder_ him _violently_ , I wanted to make everyone who hurt Asami _pay_ and I wanted to help her.

But I couldn't do _anything_ , I couldn't _change_ what happened, and I didn't know _how_ to make it better, if it was even possible.

So I just stroked her hair soothingly, assuring her again and again that everything will work out, it had to, _right_?

" _I'm so sorry_ ," she muttered.

"For what?" I said softly.

"For being such a mess..." She sniffed.

"Hey, Asami, look at me," I say, causing her to raise her head to meet my eyes.

"This is a _difficult_ situation," I state, brushing my thumb against her cheekbone "you're my girlfriend and I wanna be here for you, you don't have to try to be perfect for me all the time, you're already perfect in my eyes."

She snorted dissmisevly, but smiled despite it " _So cheesy_."

"You love it," I stick my tounge out.

"I love _you_."

My heart fluttered "I love you too," _fuck, it feels do good to finally say that._

"What am I going to do?" She whispered, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Don't comment right now," I say, wiping her tears away from her cheeks "I think it can survive being postponed, we _are_ at Bolin's and Opal's wedding after all."

"Oh _god_ , they must think I'm so _selfish_ ," she murmured.

"You are not selfish," I scold her "you're allowed to have problems, I just think that you might need a distraction, and the good news are, that we are at the best possible place to distract you."

She laughed "What's your game plan player?"

"Shots and dancing?" I suggest.

She grins "You know me so well."

_______________________________________

"That's it, I'm cutting you off," I said, spilling her shot to a flowerpot nearby.

" _Hey_! I waz goin to drink that!" Asami pouted and crosses her arms in protest.

"Yeah, that's why I _spilled it_ ," I replied with an eye roll " _obviously_."

"You _nerd_! Lossen up!" She exclaimed.

"Asami, if the roles were reversed and _I_ was this drunk, would _you_ let me drink?"

She took a moment to consider my words, rubbing her chin with her fingers.

" _No_ ," she said finally "but only cuz I love you _sooooo_ much!" She said, her voice a pitch higher then the usual.

" _Aww_ ," I smiled, a little amused from drunk Asami "I lo–" She put a sloppy finger on my lips to cut me off.

" _Don't reply_ ," she said sternly with a dead serious expression causing me to raise a confused eyebrow and I waited for her to elaborate.

" _You can't compete_ ," she said simply and shrugged.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her finger away from me " _What_? This is _not_ a competition!" I laughed "And if it was, you'd _lose_."

"Nah uh!"

" _Prove it,"_ I challenged.

"Well, I loved you since we were _seventeen_!" She said with a winning grin.

My jaw dropped, certainly not expecting _that_ kind of confession. I gaped at her for a few more moments, until something in Asami's mind clicked, and she understood what she just admitted. She blushed furiously and sobered up a little, clapping her hand over her mouth.

"I can't _believe_ I just told you _that_ ," she said in disbelief from behind her hand.

"Did you mean it like, you loved me when you _were_ seventeen and you also love me _now_?" I asked, trying to make sense of her statement.

" _Sure_ , let's go with that," Asami nodded eagrly.

"No, I want to know what _you_ meant," I demanded stubbornly.

"But your version was so much cooler!" She pouted.

I scanned her with my eyes "You feel just like me, _don't you_?"

"What..." She laughed nervously "What is it you feel?"

"Like I _never_ stopped loving you," I take the risk, my heart was beeting so hard I thought it would pop out of my chest "Like you just continued to love me, for all these years?"

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course not," I say soothingly, kissing her cheek.

"Good, because I love you so, _so_ much," she said in relief and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too." I said, burrying my face in her silky hair, breathing in her perfect smell.

" _Korra_?"

"Yes?"

"... _I'm scared_ ," she admitted.

I pulled back "Why?"

" _Because I'm gonna fuck it all up_ ," she said quietly.

"You're not going to fuck it up," I assure her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am."

"How so?"

"They want me to deny everything."

I sighed " _Asami_..."

"I know, I'm not supposed to think about it right now, but it's driving me _crazy_!" She put a hand in her hair and fisted it "I can't get this _fucking_ article out of my head!"

"Why are you so bothered by it?" I question, worrying my bottom lip "Are you emberessed about us?"

"What? _No_! _Of course not_!" She said quickly "It's not about that."

"Then what _is_ it about?" I urge.

"It's just... Everybody knows now."

"So? Who cares?"

"My company!" She exclaimed "And people! Don't you get it?"

"I can't say I care what other people think About this."

"Korra, we're going to be all over the news, sales are going to drop, people will recognize us, it's scary to think about! But on the other hand, how am I supposed to hide everything between us?"

"Then _don't_."

"If I confirm it, reporters will _eat us alive_." She says bitterly.

"Then don't confirm it either," I suggest.

She raises an eyebrow "So... Just _ignore it_?"

"Yep," I nod "don't deny and don't confirm anything, at least for the time being. For all the people know, it could just be Photoshop."

She pursed her lips together "It makes it sound like your my _dirty little secret..."_

"I get it, you need to sleep on it, it's a difficult decision," I assure her "and I'll support you either way."

"But it means we'll have to be more _discreet_..." She muttered.

" _Oh_ ," I felt my face drop "how discreet?"

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other in public, at least for the next few weeks."

My heart rate picked up and I gulped "Are you like... Breaking up with me? Or like think that we need a break...?"

" _No_!" She almost yelled, ignoring how people's heads turned to us "I just... Maybe we could only meet in my place? Or your place?"

"I think that if I'll be seen outside your place or something like that, the effect would be similar," I pointed out.

"So _what_? I can't see you _at all_?" She groaned in frustration and burried her face in her hands "I don't know if I can do that..."

"Me neither," I admitted, thinking about other ways, when suddenly an idea popped into my head "I know! Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us!"

This caught her attention, and she raised her head and glanced at me with confusion "A _vacation_?" She repeated curiously.

" _Mmhhm_!" I say enthusiastically "Let's do it, anywhere you want!"

" _Anywhere_?" Asami repeated once more, if I didn't know her, I could almost think that Asami doesn't have her own vocabulary.

"Yeah, we can go to Ba Sing Se if you'd like," I offer "you _did_ mention wanting me to meet your friends..."

Her eyes lit up and she grinned widely " _Holy shit_ , do you mean it? Can we _actually_ go?" She said, struggling to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Of course! It'll take me a couple of days to get off of work, and maybe going to a place where Future Indestries is less of a big deal is exactly what you need right now."

"That sounds _awesome_!" She jumped from her seat, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down "We can stay at Ging's, and you'll get to meet her and Kai and _everyone_!" She started rambling in excitement "And I could show you around and we can hang out with all of my friends and you'll see what I did all this years and–"

"– _Okay_!" I laughed, cutting her off "I get it! We have a lot of things to do there."

Asami nodded "Let me just text Ginger to see if she can have us over in a few days," She raised her phone

"Uh..." I blushed "wouldn't you rather we'd get an hotel room? Y'know so we'll have more... _Privacy_?" I asked nervously.

"Why would we– _Oh_."

"Yep..." I laughed awkwardly.

"You _horndog_ ," she teased "fine, we'll only stay with her for a few days, then we'll get a hotel room."

I smiled " _Sounds perfect_."


	2. Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets the friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no articles about Asami in Ba Sing Se.
> 
> (I tried to be funny (didn't work.))

I think the flight did good for Asami.

The last few days before the vacation was rough on her, apperanatly she was right– Our pictures have been all over the news, which stressed her out even more.

Other then that, the company's PR team hasn't been easy on her too. Don't get me wrong, they made it very clear that they're very happy for her, but they're also worried about the effect it might have on their sales.

Asami's been on her phone constantly, checking out the news, talking on the phone, pondering whether or not she should confirm or deny the rumors, and everytime she mentioned she might deny them, I felt the anxiety and panic rising inside me, I guess the thought of having to hide my relationship from public knowledge _again_ was kind of... _Traumatizing_.

Nevertheless, I didn't want Asami to have to worry about my feelings too, she had enough on her mind, so I assured her that no matter what decision she makes, I'll support her. Which was true, but deep inside I was hoping that she'd choose to confirm the rumors.

Asami flew us down with her _private fucking jet_ , and because of the flight she couldn't be on her phone, so we mostly talked, and also made out a lot, but the point is that she wasn't so hang up on the phone, and actually managed to relax for the first time since the wedding.

When we landed, she immediately opened her phone again, and I was about to protest when she assured me she's just calling Ginger, so that we know where to meet her.

"Can you see her?" Asami asked me, searching with her eyes.

"Uh... No," I laughed "I don't know what she looks like?"

Asami rolled her eyes "She's ginger, obviously."

"Well there's a lot of ginger people in the world!" I protested.

"Not in Ba Sing Se," she chuckled, before returning to scanning the environment. Suddenly her face lit up and she sprinted away.

I blinked, my mind taking a moment to comprehend that my _girlfriend disappeared,_ and then I took her suitcase as well as mine and started following her, seeing her colliding with someone, I'm guessing Ginger.

I walked up to them as they pulled away, and Asami turned to me and smiled.

"Korra, this Ginger," she introduced the redheaded girl, who gave her a small wave.

"Yeah, I figured, it's nice to finally meet you!" I offered her my hand for a handshake, and she obliged.

"It's nice to meet you too! Asami told me all about you," she smirked "but she neglected how _hot_ you are."

Asami choked and cleared her throat, sending a murderous glare towards her, while I just stared at her with wide eyes.

" _Th-thanks_?" I stummered.

"Like, if you two are down for a threesome..." She trailed off and chuckled when she saw me blush furiously.

"Don't _boost her ego_ ," Asami growled, slapping a hand on her forehead.

"Sorry," she laughed and smiled apologetically "I just had to know if she's really that goalable."

"She is," Asami nodded in affirmation.

" _Hey_!" I pouted "I'm not goalable!"

"Oh sweetie, yes you are," Asami said and pecked me on the cheek "don't worry, I like that side of you."

"You little _shit_ ," I laugh.

"Anyway!" Ginger drew the attention back to her "I told Kai we'll join him for launch, but unfortunately _Wu_ overheard us..."

Asami gasped " _No_."

"Yep, couldn't ditch him."

"Oh my _god_ , _anyone_ but him," Asami groaned and nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arm around her "Wu?" I questioned curiously.

"The guy has been trying to turn Asami straight for the longest time," Ginger explained "it's... Annoying."

" _Oh_ ," I tightened my grip on her "well _I'll_ be there, so he wouldn't be dumb enough to try anything like that around me, right?" I asked protectively.

"You _definitely don't_ _know_ Wu, mama bear," Asami chuckled into the crook of my neck.

"He'll probably try for a threesome," Ginger added.

"Oh, so like you?" I joked.

Ginger raised an eyebrow, before erupting into laughter.

"You better keep this one Asami," she she slapped Asami's back playfully "I like her."

"Hey, she's _mine_ ," Asami said sternly and pulled away from our embrace, folding her arms.

"Dude, I'm only gay for you," Ginger said defensively.

"Hey, she's _mine_ ," I mimicked Asami's voice, and she slapped my shoulder.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet, I'm gonna barf." Ginger laughed "C'mon, let's go!"

Here's the thing, I thought that durling the car ride, Asami and Ginger would catch up, so I thought I'll be quiet to not get in the way. What I didn't expect was to be interrogated for the entire ride.

She asked me everything: what do I do for a living, where am I from, what are my intentions with her Asami. And I didn't know what to answer to that, I didn't want to say anything too intense, but I didn't want to say something too casual.

"Leave the poor girl alone Ging," Asami scolded.

"Is she poor? If she's poor, you are _not_ allowed to date her!"

"Why? I'm rich."

"Oh, right," she laughed "it'll take time getting used to."

" _Shit_ , that's _crazy_ ," I intervene "I literally never knew Asami when she _wasn't_ rich!"

"Are you saying that you're only in it for the momey?" Ginger asked sternly, looking at me with a piercing gaze through the rear view mirror.

"Then _I'd_ have to be crazy," I state "I mean, she's literally the smartest, kindest, most amazing beautiful and sexy and–"

" _Babe_ , you're rambling," Asami chuckled.

"Right, but the point is that her having money is like the _last_ reason I have to love her."

She suddenly hit the breaks, so hard that we could hear it, and cars started beeping behind us.

She turned to me " _Love_?" She repeated with disbelief.

" _Uh_... Yeah?" I affirm, a little confused "Why?"

She then turned to Asami " _Love_?" She repeated again.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Asami laughed nervously.

"You _bitch_! You're supposed to tell me _everything_!"

"Um, how much everything is this everything?" I ask awkwardly and scratched the back of my neck.

"Everything between times she made you blush and how she fantasizes about _fucking_ you in your gym's _locker room_." Ginger answered nonchalantly and started driving again.

I lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Asami "You _what_?" I asked, and her cheeks redden.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that!" Asami seethed towards her.

"That's what you get for _witholding_ _information_ from me!" Ginger took out her tongue.

"Uh, guys? Can we like, focus on the road?" I asked, panicking a little.

"Relax sugarplum," she chuckled and parked the car "we're here."

"sugarplum?!" I called after her as she got out.

"Get used to it," Asami laughed and unbuckled "this is going to be a long vacation otherwise." She got out too, with me following behind.

First impression of Ba Sing Se? It's _hot_ as _fuck_.

Growing up in the south pole, I was used to very cold weather, so I already struggled with how much hotter it was in Republic City in comparison, but Ba Sing Se was way, _way worse_. I felt like I was swimming in a volcano on the sun.

I watched Asami hugging some black haired boy, and my eyes drifted to her   
_Very_ short shorts.

_Yep, definitely too hot in here._

" _Hey there_!" Someone suddenly called from behind me and I jumped, turning around to see a tanned, skinny guy smirking at me.

"Um, _hello_?" I answer catiously.

"For some reason, I was feeling a little _off_ today," he mused "but when you came along, you definitely _turned me on."_

My eyebrows shot up and I blink, absorbing the terrible pick up line this random guy just used to try and hit on me. _God_ it was _terrible_ , which means...

"You must be Wu," I narrow my eyes.

His grin widens "So the pretty lady knows my name, I'm flattered."

"Don't be, my girlfriend was just complaining about you."

" _Girlfriend_?" He clapped his hands and rubbed them together "That's even better!"

" _Oh my god_."

"So where is she?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Right here." Asami stepped towards him with her arms crossed.

His grin widened " _Asami_! Good to see you again! You're looking sexy as always." He said, his eyes scanning her with a look of desire. I felt my blood boil and I stepped forward to hide her, sticking my bottom lip out and clenching my eyebrows in a frown.

Was it _crazy_ to get protective in this situation considering how my girlfriend _hates the guy_ , is _gay_ and said guy wasn't exactly a _catch_? Yes, yes it was. But _I'm_ the _only one_ who has a right to look at Asami like that. Even if he got no chance with her whatsoever.

Asami cleared her throat behind me and I turned, meeting the black haired boy eye to eye.

"Korra, this is Kai," she introduced "Kai, my girlfriend, Korra."

"It's a pleasure–" I start, only for him to cut me off immediately.

"Listen here _muscle mass_ ," he says threateningly and I scrunch my nose in reaction to the new nickname, _what's with the fucking nicknames_? "I don't know what your intention are with my Asami, but if you _hurt_ her–"

"Let me guess, you'll kick my ass?" I completed.

" _Nah_ , you're way stronger then I am" he laughed "I'll just steal your favourite thing in the world and never return it."

" _Oh_ ," well, that's definitely _new_ "I mean sure, but I really don't think you'll be able to steal something from me," I said with a smug smile.

"You sure about that?" He asked taking out his phone– _wait_ , this is _my_ phone!

"How– _Give me that_!" I snatch back my phone and frown, while he just laughs.

"Oh, I should've told you, Kai is a master pickpocketer," Asami mused "we met when he stole my wallet."

I gawked "How does this translate into becoming _friends_?" I asked in bafflement.

"I gave it back," he answered nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I turned my gaze to Asami for elaboration, but she only nodded in affirmation, which led me to believe that this, is in fact, the end of the story.

"Ok..." I said slowly, weirded out a little "well, I'm starving, so can we like, eat?" I suggest, rubbing the back of my neck.

" _Definitely_!" Kai grinned "And maybe tomorrow we can uh..." He looked around for a bit " _Go to the spirit world_?" He suggested quietly.

"What's the spirit world?" I wonder aloud, causing them both to shush me.

"It's like, an illegal underground bar?" Asami explained "They have killer cocktails."

"What makes it so illegal then?"

"You go there to get _high_ Korra, like, high as _shit_."

" _Oh_."

"They have like, rental bongs."

"I see."

Should... _Should_ I mention that I _never_ got high before? Is that gonna make me look to serious? Or childish?

"C'mon, let's eat!" Kai yelled and dragged Asami and Ginger into the restaurant, leaving me alone with–

"So, it's just you and me then gorgeous." I heard and glanced behind my shoulder, seeing this Wu guy wiggling his eyebrows at me with a flirtatious smirk.

" _Nope_ ," I state mostly to myself and run inside, hoping he might not follow me "guys! Wait for me!" 

_______________________________________

Of course Wu followed me, and the guy is like, my worst nightmare.

He continued hitting on me the _entire_ _time_ we ate with cheesy ass lines like ' _I'm no photographer, but I can picture us together_.' or ' _I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art_.' and some shit like that.

But the worst part was when he started making _very_ inappropriate suggestions, most of them including both me and Asami and occasionally Ginger, and all of them included very little clothing if at all. Thankfully when Asami slapped the shit out of him and he finally stopped.

Meanwhile, I noticed Asami glancing at her phone every now and then, worrying her lips and bouncing her leg nervously, I was almost tempted to just smash her phone to make her stop, but instead I offered that she'll show them our pictures from the wedding, since that way she couldn't use her phone for anything else.

"She's cute, who's that?" Kai asked and pointed at the girl next to me, and I glanced over to look.

"Oh, that's Jinora," I chuckled "I'd introduce you guys, but she lives in Republic City so..."

"Oh, it's cool, that actually remindes me I have some news, I might be moving there!" He grinned.

"What?!" Both Asami and Ginger called, having very different expressions from one another.

"Yeah, I got into RCU, about time I finished my education," he smirked and took a sip of his water.

"What about the uni here? That's a good university!" Ginger objected.

" _Terrible_ psychology program," he explained.

"You guys are _awful_ ," Ginger pouted "you all leave me!"

"It's not like I _wanted_ to leave!" Asami protested "My entire _life_ is here!"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at her statement, surely she means that her entire life _was_ here, or her entire life _besides me_ is here, or maybe I'm just being too clingy?

"I'm going to the bathroom," Ginger declared "you coming?" She asked Asami and she nodded, following her to the bathroom.

_Well, this is awkward._

"So," Kai leaned forward on his elbows with a smirk "what kind of dirt do you need on Asami?"

_Scratch that, this is awesome._

"Oh nothing _too_ serious..." I said innocently "just tell me _everything_."

"You are a terrible girlfriend," he laughed "I _love_ it! So this one time..."

He then proceeded to tell me whole bunch of emberessing stories about her, my favourite one was when she hang out with Kai, and started waving at a random mailbox that was a little far from them, thinking it was someone from the university.

So those cute _glasses_ she only wears to work? Yeah, that's how she got them.

"Anything else you want to know?" He asked sweetly.

"Um..." I hesitated for a moment, should I ask him personal things about her? Is that too invasive?

"How many people has she dated?" I blurt out before I have a chance to stop myself.

He raised his eyebrows in suprise "You want details about Asami's love life? That's... _Odd_?"

"Is it? I mean I'm just curious, she always makes it seem like nothing before we got together was serious to her."

" _Ouch_ , she said that?" He laughed "That's harsh."

"She didn't exactly say that... It was more _implied_."

"She has a few exes," he affirms "I guess she wasn't really invested in them, but they were very invested in her if I recall correctly."

"Yeah?" I asked nervously and started biting my nails a little.

"I guess she isn't really the dating type? She never lasted more then two months in a relationship." He contemplated, rubbing his chin and I became more and more nervous by the minute.

"Has she... Ever told any of them she _loves_ them?" I asked. _Great idea_ Korra, ask questions you're afraid to know the answers to.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration, thinking " _Yes_ ," He finally answered, and my eyes widened with slight horror "but I don't think she ever _truly_ meant it," he added quickly trying to calm me down.

But the thing is, I'm not freaked out because I'm _jealous_. I'm mostly freaked out because we have yet to reach two months of being together, and my girlfriend is way too good to me, and apperanatly she told people she loved them without meaning it.

"Sorry it took so long," Asami apologized as they got back and sat besides me, pecking me on the cheek, and I only smiled weakly in response.

And to top it all off, she now wants to tell the _entire world_ that we're _just_ _friends_.

Also, she was _pretty damn drunk_ when she started telling me she loves me.

I glanced over to her, pursing my lips together, watching her as she smiled and laughed with her friends.

What _does_ she feel then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Korra gets a little insecure.
> 
> Asami gets a little stressed over the situation.
> 
> Wu is annoying but I enjoyed writing his parts.
> 
> Though after Asami slapped him he got pretty quiet, she should've tried that in the show lol.


	3. The spirit world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... A vacation in the spirit world... That sounds familiar...
> 
> Also FUCK it took so fucking long to write it down.

What a _fun_ morning to wake up alone in a stranger's bed.

It took me bolting up in total panic to remember where I am and who am I with, then I breathed out in relief.

Where _is_ Asami anyway?

I dragged myself out of the guest's bedroom, rubbing my eyes. I saw Asami was talking to Ginger in the living room with her back turned to me and she grabed her bag, then she turned around, seeing me and smiling.

" _Hey_ sleepy head," she said happily and gave me a quick kiss on the lips "sleep good?"

"Um, yes," I only managed to smile tiredly "going somewhere?"

"Yeah, you forgot your tooth brush, remember?" she straightened my pijama shirt "I'm heading out to buy one for you."

"What would I ever do without you?" I say, my voice coming out a little more sad then I intended, because _what_ _will_ _I do without her_?

She doesn't seem to notice though " _Goodbye kiss_?" She asks with big, irresistible puppy eyes. I lean towards for a quick peck, and she clenches her eyebrows in confusion.

"You call _that_ a goodbye kiss?" She laughs and pulls away "Bye _babe_ , bye _Ging_!" She called and left the apartment.

"Ok, what was _that_?" Ginger asked me, crossing her arms.

"What was _what_?" I reply flatly.

She stepped closer " _That_ ," she pointed her index finger between my eyes "is a face of a girl having _doubts_ , and I can't have that, so _spill it_." She said threateningly.

"Doubts?" As if I could have _doubts_ about dating the most _amazing girl in the world_? "No, it's _nothing_ like that." I shake my head no.

"So what _is_ it like?" She urges.

I hesitate for a moment "Nothing?" I try.

"Look, I don't wanna see something happen to my baby," she said sternly "so you better tell me what's up, and _now_."

I sighed "It's not what you think, I just had a talk with _Kai_ –"

"Oh, _that's_ why you're in a crappy mood," she laughed "kidding, kidding, go on."

"Ok, so I might've been a little _invasive_ about her love life before me..." I said nervously and she raised a confused eyebrow "I... Um, asked about _exes_ and stuff..."

"Can you get to the point?" She said impatiently.

"He just... Said a few things that made me feel a _little insecure_ about how she feels towards me..." I admit, emberessed.

She blinked "That's it?" She asked, relieved

My eyebrows shot up, it seemed like a _big deal_ in my mind, I guess she doesn't think so? "What do you mean?"

"You think _Kai_ knows anything about how Asami feels about you?" She waved it off "Please, if you're insecure about something like that, you go to me, she tells me _everything_."

"He told me she dated a few girls before me," I explain sheepishly "he said that he don't think she loves any of them."

"So? What's the problem?" She smirked.

"He claims Asami told them she did."

Ginger's smile faded, her expression turned serious and she dropped her arms to her sides "Oh, I get it."

"You do?"

"Listen," she sighed and put a hand on my shoulder "I don't know what Kai heard about her past relationships, but he doesn't know the reasoning behind her actions like I do, so talk to _me_ about this kind of stuff ok? I just wanna see Asami happy."

"Me too, but... Just _look at her_!" I groan in frustration "She's _perfect_! How can she be with me? How can she love me?"

"Dude, are you _serious_?" She asked in disbelief "She's _crazy_ about you! She hasn't stopped talking about you for _years_!"

"We only reconnected a few weeks ago," I point out.

" _I said what I said_." She insisted with a dead serious expression, I stare back for a moment, until realization dawns on me and my eyes widen.

" _Years_?" I repeat in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was honestly _annoying_ ," she laughs and waves her hand dissmisevly "everytime a relationship of hers didn't work out or when it started getting too serious in her opinion it was all Korra _this_ and Korra _that_. ' _But that's not I felt with Korra and blah blah blah_..' " she mimicked Asami's voice and smirked.

"She talked about me," I repeat in disbelief, before shaking my head "but it doesn't mean she _still_ feels like that, and it's not all."

"Then what else?"

I let out a shaky breath " _The article_."

"Oh, I was under the impression you didn't care about it," she questioned in confusion.

"I don't _care_ what people think," I clear up "what I do _care_ about is how _poorly_ she reacts to the entire thing."

She clenched her eyebrows "She's going through _a lot_ ," Ginger stated defensively " _it's not easy on her_."

"I know," I say quickly "but I'm stressed too! She keeps talking about denying the rumors and..." The words stuck in my throat and I look away "...What if she decides I'm not worth it? What if she leaves me because–"

"Wait, stop for a minute," Ginger put her hands on my shoulders "do you Seriously think that she's just gonna take off because of an article?"

I gulped "It's not _that_ farfetched..."

"Yes it is," she insisted "she's just stressed out about the entire world knowing about her personal life, she didn't even _consider_ breaking up with you for a moment. If you don't believe me, ask her tonight, she's unable to keep secrets while high, it's like a _life_ _hack_."

I chocke out a laughter and shake my head pressing my lips together "I will." I promise "You sure that _that's it_ though?"

She shrugged "Something like that yeah, she also doesn't like the fact that _her dad_ probably knows now."

My heart sank "She didn't want her father to know? I didn't think she'd care about what he thinks."

"She doesn't," Ginger affirmed, and I manage to relax a little bit, before she spoke again "He just _hurt_ her, _a lot_ , so she doesn't like the idea of him knowing _anything_ about her life. He's undeserving of it."

 _Oh no_ , I _really fucked_ up didn't I? With all the drama going on, I completely forgot about my little visit... Now I _can't_ tell her about it!

_But you gotta._

_But she's going to be so mad!_

So, be _gentle_ , try to make her _understand_ you only tried to _help_ , talk to her tonight, surely she wouldn't _hate you forever for telling Hiroshi, right?_

"I'm back!" Asami called and closed the door, pushing the toothbrush against my chest, grinning like a fool "Now, get rid of that morning breath for me, that's an order" she demended with her sexy boss voice, and I chuckled nervously.

_Tonight, I'll talk to her tonight._

_______________________________________

" _Damn_ , that's some good tea," I chuckle and take another sip "and I'm not even a _fan_ of tea!" I add quickly and enthusiasticly.

"Well _duh_ ," Ginger rolls her eyes with a chuckle "the Jasmin dragon is the best tea shop in Ba Sing Se, maybe the world."

I turn to Asami and open my mouth to praise the tea further, when I see her glued to her phone, reading something and nibbling on her lip nervously.

" _Asami_ ," I say in a threatening tone causing her to jump from suprise and raise her gaze to meet me.

" _Sorry_ , you were saying?" She forced on a smile.

"Give me your phone," I say sternly.

Her eyes widen " _What_? Why?"

"Because we're on vacation, and you shouldn't be bothering yourself with our lives in Republic City."

"I'm just _reading_ ," she defended "how do you know it has something to do with us?"

"Does it?"

She hesitated for a moment " _Got me there_..." She admitted in defeat and handed me the phone.

I squint my eyes and start reading the title, ' _Head of future Indestries Asami Sato flees Republic City after being caught on camera..."_ And I close the article, turning the screen off, my heart pounding in my chest.

"I'm sorry..." She says with a guilty tone, making my heart throb "I just got _really stressed_ out all of a sudden..."

"It's alright, I get it" I assure her, squeezing her shoulder soothingly.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with what closed minded people think," Kai added with a soft smile.

"I know, I'm just... " She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose "I'm pondering whether or not to comment."

Ginger shot me a concerned glance, and I just forced on a reassuring smile, which didn't seem to convince her in the slightest.

This exchange went unnoticed by Asami and Kai though, considering how a moment later, they started to debate the pros and cons of each decision, and I just did my best to tune them out and try to calm my racing thoughts.

 _She's not Kuvira_ , I scold myself and shut my eyes tightly, nothing _bad_ is going to happen even if she _does_ deny it, _why are you reacting like that_?

"Korra?" The mentioning of my name threw me back to reality and I opened my eyes, seeing Asami's worried expression.

"Oh, _sorry_..." I mutter "Just uh... A minor headache is all," I lie.

"Did you drink enough water?" She asked in concern.

I nod "It's no big deal, it'll pass by the evening," I assure, I can't have her _cancelling_ our plans... I _gotta_ ask her how she feels towards me and talk to her about her dad, otherwise I might _explode_.

"Oh," her expression softened "so um... What do you think?"

I breath in, contemplating what I should answer to that, on the one hand, obviously I'd like for her to _confirm_ , but isn't this _selfish_? She might get a lot of backlash from this... What if I tell her what I want and she feels bad and confirms the rumours and something bad happens?

"I think it makes sense you're so stressed, you're drinking the wrong kind of _tea_!" I joke and gesture to her untouched cup, trying to ease the tension.

She blinks in confusion, before an amused grin spreads across her face and she punches my arm playfully, laughing.

"That was _terrible_ ," she shook her head dissmisevly.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you laughing?" I tease and take out my tongue.

She rolls her eyes " _Dork_."

"But I'm _your_ dork."

"That you are," she affirms, smirking.

"Guys, it's getting kind of late," Ginger catches our attention "wanna head back to my apartment to rest for a little bit before um... _Hitting the bar_?"

I grin "sounds like a plan."

_______________________________________

Fun fact: The spirit world is pretty _authentic_.

Growing up in the water tribe, I knew a _thing or two_ about spirituality, and the place was definitely true to it's theme with spiritual symbols on the walls and... _spirity_... _Cocktail names?_

When I said a thing or two, I actually meant a thing or two. But it was still nice.

For example, I ordered a cocktail called ' _The love of Raava_ ', that had lichi, and blueberries, and like, _cyanide_ or something? I don't know, but it was _really strong_.

Also, they ordered some bong that I already forgot it's name, and I mostly watched them, hoping they wouldn't notice I didn't try it myself and try to convince me to smoke, because I didn't wanna look like the smoking rookie I am. After a while, Kai and Ginger went dancing, leaving me and Asami alone, and I practically chugged down my entire cocktail, needing some courage to start the serious conversation I've been meaning to have with her.

"Raava is a _funny_ name..." Asami said all of a sudden and giggled, burrying her face in my neck "What is a Raava anyway?"

"She's the spirit of balance and light," I inform her "very loving and all sorts of shit."

"So she's like _you_!" Asami exclaimes and laughs loudly.

"How so?"

"Very _looooooviingggg_ ,"she rolls ot around her mouth playfully and smiles against my neck.

"Now you're just fishing for complements," I chuckle and shake my head.

"You didn't smoke," she suddenly points out and pulls back, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"I uh..." I mumble and scratch my head " _I don't smoke_?"

She gaped "You _never_ smoked before? Then you _gotta_!" She grinned "I wanna take your _smoking virginity_!"

"Well, you already took my _actual_ virginity," I mused "so I guess it makes sense.

She giggled and shook her head slowly "You're confusing me with _Mako_ dear."

" _Ew_ , I _never_ slept with Mako," I said in a grossed out manner.

"Oh he wasn't _that bad_ ," Asami waved it off and My jaw dropped, and not long after, realization hit Asami as well.

"You _slept_ with _Mako_?!"

"You _didn't_?!"

"Oh my _god_ ," I drop my gaze to the floor and wave my hands, flustered "now I really do _need_ a smoke," I state and grab the bong, mimicking what I watched them do, lighting a small flame above the flunnel, and inhale through the mouth hole, immediately choking and coughing it out.

"I was a _gay girl_ trying to become _straight_ ," she defended "obviously _sex_ was a part of it!"

"But you said you never had a..." I clear my throat "a _penis_ in your mouth, you said that!" God I _did not need_ that _visual_ in my mind.

My words sets her off laughing "Cause I didn't.... _go down_ on... him!" She says between fits of laughter "Holy _shit_! I took your _fucking innocence_!"

I try to take another hit, knowing damn well there's no way I'd survive this without being at least a little stoned, and this time, I managed to not choke completely, instead my eyes filled with water, but I puffed out ok.

"Wait, _wait_ , let me get this straight..." she wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes "you mean to tell me, you _cock_ _blocked_ the guy for the entire _7_ _months_ you were dating, but you got into bed with me after like, _five_ _minutes_?" She started giggling again uncontrollably.

"Can we change the subject?" I complain, taking another hit, damn, this is actually pretty fun, I don't really feel anything though.

" _Nope_!" She beamed "I wanna know how it happened!"

I sigh "I was drunk, you took off your dress, we _fucked_ ," I summerized.

"That's _romantic_ ," she joked "glad to know I made your first time _special_."

I hummed in response, playing with her fingers. My eyelids started feeling a little heavy, and I had a weird sensation near my stomach. I felt way more relaxed then earlier, I could've sworn that I was _stressing out_ about _something_...

_Oh, right._

"Hey, Asami?" I asked out of the blue, and she turned to me with a questioning look.

"Can I tell you something very _very_ _important_?"

"Important is a _funny_ word," her shoulders start shaking from laughter " _im-por-tant_ ," she emphasizes each syllable and start giggling uncontrollably.

" _Asamiiii_ ," I whine and stick my lip out, pouting.

"God you are so _cute_ ," she kisses my pout and smiles against my lips "go ahead."

"I love you," I say, in a dead serious tone, eyeing her reaction. She blinks and tilts her head, absorbing my words.

"You... _You do know_ you already _told_ _me_ that, right?" She asks, confused.

"But do you love me back?" I ask stubbornly, gazing deep into her dazzling emerald eyes... Hmmm... Reminds me of the green Doritos... I'd go for Doritos right now...

She squints her eyes "How _much_ did you smoke?" She questioned, worrying her bottom lip.

"I'm not _that_ high!" I exclaim, pouting "just answer me?"

"Yeah, I love you back," she clarified and I relax, leaning down against my sit "...You have a nice back," Asami added and snickered, covering her mouth.

I give her a crooked grin "I do?"

"Yep," she nods enthusiastically and scoots closer to me "especially when it's _bare_ ," she presses a kiss to my jaw "and _pressed_ against me..."

My eyes darkened with lust, and I felt a throb of need between my legs, like _damn_ , I heard getting high made some people horny, but this was _next level_ horny.

"I want to go home," I state "I want to take you to my room."

She smirks "I think _Ginger's place_ is closer sweetie," she said amusingly.

"Then I want to go to _Ginger's place_!" I declare, getting up from my sit decisively and pull her after me.

"And how do you plan to get there?" She laughed.

I stopped for a moment, scratching my head and trying to gather my thoughts "Uh... By _foot_?" I suggest.

She snorted and started giggling "You're an idiot, I'm getting us a cab."

"That works!" I smiled, watching her being blinded by her own phone. Wait, was there _something else_ I was stressing out about? There was, right? Huh... I guess that if I don't remember it's probably not important... Hey, that _is_ a funny word!

"C'mon, let's go!" Asami declared after hanging up the phonr and dragged me outside, not even telling her friends we're leaving.

It took the cab only a few moments to show up, and it was a short ride, or maybe it seemed short because I was elsewhere occupied, but before I noticed, we were in our guest room's entrance, making out heavily.

"Ginger wouldn't mind, right?" I ask between kisses, even though if she did mind, there's _no way_ I'm stopping this now.

"Who _fucking_ cares?" She mumbled, unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it away, moving to kissing my neck and collar bone, her hands gripping at my shoulder blades tightly.

We peel off each other's clothing, quickly and desperatly, and everything feels intensified– her hands on my back, Her mouth on my neck, her erect nipples pressing onto me, every touch of hers is soft and warm and I can barely take in how amazing it all feels, almost electric.

She backs me up untill the back of my knees hit the soft bed, and I'm forced into a sitting position with Asami on top of me, straddling my lap.

"I love you," I breath out, leaning backwards on my elbows.

"I love you too," she grins, crawling on top of me as my back meets the bed, and she leans over to my ear "let me show you _how much_..." She said slowly and roughly, and I can practically feel myself getting wetter from her dark, hungry tone.

I nod and close my eyes, feeling her crashing our lips together in a searing kiss, making me feel dizzy, I'm barely able to kiss back before she leaves my lips and gets back to kissing my neck, sucking on my pulse point, and I let out a throaty groan.

Not long after, she trails her kisses downward, lingering on my chest and captures my stiff nipple with her lips, rolling her tounge around it and biting, making my writhe and arch into her mouth, trying to touch her as much as I can. She lets go of my nipple with an audible pop, and latches onto the second one, giving it the same treatment and making me let out a series of gasps.

It almost _hurts_ how turned on I am, I almost feel like forcing her head down to where I need her, but instead I just put my hand in her soft hair and push her down lightly, hinting her to hurry up, and she complies, leaving my chest and trailing downwards, biting and licking every inch of my abs, leaving more then a few hickies. Finally her tounge gives my clit a long, firm lick, and I bolt upwards with a _loud_ moan.

Everything feels like it was _magnified_ , her warm flesh circling around my sensitive nerves, the way her hands were gripping my thighs, I felt like my body was on fire. The waves of pleasure shooting from my lower half were intensified, and I became overwhelmed with my surroundings.

When she suddenly pushed two fingers in, I almost lost it. I let out a loud cry and fist my hands into her hands, trying to keep her as close as I can.

"Ah... _Asamiii_...." I groan as her fingers curl inside me, she definitely knows my body by now from the way she's hitting all the right places, rubbing against my walls. I throw my head back and my breath hitch as her fingers hit a particular soft spot, and my hips starts bucking to the pace of her thrusts.

She captures my clit with her lips, rolling her tounge against it, stimulating it directly and in response I let out a series of moans and groans, feeling myself getting closer and closer.

When she pushes a third finger between my soaked folds, I was finally pushed over the edge, and I came with a loud cry, overwhelming pleasure flooding through my entire body, and I'm cumming so hard that I feel like screaming, but I couly find my voice. My hands clutch harder into her hair, keeping her head in place, until my orgasm washes over me, leaving me panting with a lopsided grin.

"That was so... _Wow_...." I manage to get out, slowly opening my eyelids.

"It's _wayyyy_ better when high," she confirms and meets my eyes, before pulling me into another hungry kiss, and I can taste myself on her lips.

I flip us around slowly, causing her to giggle against me. I drag my hand across her torso downwards, teasing her entrance and her giggling is soon replaced with a gasp.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing makes it's way to my ears, and I pull away, raising an eyebrow.

"I _hate_ this fucking phone," Asami groaned in frustration.

I glance over to the nightstand where her phone was, blinking a few times, adjusting to it's brightness, before I see the caller ID.

"It's Ginger," I inform and grab the phone, handing it over to her "you might want to answer that," I add since we ditched them.

Her eyes widen "B-but you... We..." She stuttered, before breathing out in defeat " _Fine_!" She exclaimes and answers the phone "Yeah Ging?" She says impatiently.

A mischievous smirk creeps onto my face when an evil idea comes to mind. I bring my fingers to her clit and start playing with it, causing her to choke out a moan and shoots me an accusing look, to which I only reply with an innocent smile, before I push two fingers in.

"Oh _god_ ," she groans and bring her hand to her mouth "no Ginger it's not you it's uh... _Uh_..." her eyes rolled backwards and she let out another chocked moan when I started flickering her sensitive bud from side to side, on top of drawing random shapes around her clit and filling her dripping cunt with my fingers.

" _S-sorry_ uh... You were saying?"she breathed out, digging her teeth into her bottom lip and letting out a whimper, I can feel her getting close, so I pick up a faster pace and her breath hitch.

"Yeah, ok, we're _cominggggg_...." She groans " _Fuck_!" She covers the phone and let's out a choked cry as she cums, her eyes completely shut and her walls flutter around my fingers, juices spill over them.

"I _gotta go_ Ginger bye," she breathed out quickly as she caught her breath and slapped my shoulder hard.

" _Ow_!" I whine.

" _Not. Cool_." She says warningly and gets up.

"You seemed to enjoy it!" I call after her as she picks up her clothing.

"Hmm..." She glances over her shoulder with a smirk "That I did..." She says with a winks, and throws me my clothes "C'mon, we need to go back, the guys wanna go to a movie."

"Why didn't you tell them we're not coming?" I pout.

"What was I supposed to say?" She laughs "Sorry guys, but I'm too busy _fucking my girlfriend_ to go watch a movie with you?"

"Fine!" I chuckled and got up, I guess I'll just talk to her about Hiroshi tomorrow.

_Oh shit Hiroshi._

_Completely forgot about that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs kids.


	4. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get back to real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need help.
> 
> I had an idea for a fanfic that I might write down after I'm done with this one, but I'm not  
> 100% sure it's a decent one, so if you wanna be my consoler, hmu.
> 
> Also I think it came a little late, so I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The next two and a half week went by in a blur.

We went sight seeing mostly, she showed me around town and I learned a lot about how her life here was like. For example, I got to see the university she went to, and and some of the gay clubs she talked about, it was quite nice.

I _didn't_ talk to her about her father yet, but I had a _good_ _reason_! She was already so stressed out about everything I didn't want her to get even more stressed, and if she'd get mad, then she wouldn't have me to help her through everything else. Not to mention, she didn't _mention_ anything about her being upset because of him, so why would I randomly bring it up?

At least that was what I told myself instead of admitting I was _scared_ _shitless_.

But to be fair, Asami gradually became more on edge, at the beginning I hugged her or kissed her every time I thought she was out of it in order to comfort her, but after we got recognized a couple of times, she started looking a little uncomfortable about it, so I stopped.

When I say ' _got_ _recognized_ ', I mostly mean that she got recognized, although I also got recognized once, which was a new territory to me, and I kinda just stummered nervously and found the first excuse I could to flee.

Eventually, Asami had to get back to the company, and I had to get back to work, not to mention Opal threatened that if she'll get back from her honeymoon and we're not back yet, she'll rip my throat off, so, undoubtedly, it was time to head back home.

" _You and Asami are already at the airport right?_ " Opal asked at the other side of the line.

"We are," I affirmed "Sam's just saying her goodbyes, then we'll take off," I say, looking at Asami that's been talking to Ginger, Ginger handed her something and they both glanced at me for a moment. I raised a questioning brow, to which Asami only replied with a small smile and a shake of her head.

" _Is everything alright with you two? All things considered_?" Opal asked, concerned.

"I don't know, everything is kinda _weird_ right now," I sigh "I know it's a temporary thing, but I can't help but feel like it's pushing us away from one another."

" _You tried talking to her about it_?"

"No, I don't want her to feel guilty," _also it's partially my fault for keeping secrets from her_ "it feels selfish on my part."

" _Korra, I love you, but you're an idiot._ "

"Hey!"

" _You're in a relationship, communication is key. If you feel like she's pushing you away, talk to her about it."_

"But _what if_ she's pushing me away _because_ she wants to break up?" I worry my bottom lip.

Opal stays silent for a minute.

" _Are you dumb_?" She finally speaks.

"What?" I ask in confusion

" _Are you dumb_?" She repeated " _tell me Korra, would you take someone you wanna dump on an all expense paid trip to Ba Sing Se?_ "

"I mean _no_ , but we've been here for a while she might've changed her mind."

" _Ok, but can we agree that it makes sense she'd be a little distant in public all things considered_?"

"Yeah."

" _And when you two were alone, did she act like she wants to break up?"_

I try to think back to our nights and lazy days together, we usually _cuddled_ and watched a movie, or _cuddled_ and talked, or... _Not talked_... And those days were actually _perfect_ , was I just stressing over nothing this whole time?

"You have a point," I admit.

" _Talk to her_ ," she urged me as I saw Asami heading in my direction " _don't just jump to conclusions without hearing her out first."_

"I will," I assure her "I gotta go, bye opal!"

" _Bye bitch, see you soon_."

"Was it Opal?" Asami asked, approaching me as I hang up the phone.

"Yep."

"Is everything okay?" She asked in concern.

I hesitated, not wanting to lie to her "I'll... Talk to you about it on the flight, _alright_?"

She pursed her lips together in worry and nodded, and with that affirmation I handed her her suitcase and started walking in complete and utter silence.

Thankfully, private jet means less security, so we got to the plane pretty quickly. And I don't mean thankfully because I was eager to start this conversation, I wasn't. But I could tell by Asami's nervous fidgeting that she was doing mental acrobatics and freaking out silently.

I sat down at the armchair, and Asami sat infront of me, interlocking her fingers and leaning against the coffee table, waiting for me to talk.

I sigh " _So_..." I started, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You're scratching your neck," she pointed out "you only do that when you're nervous, why are you nervous? Did I do something?"

" _It's nothing_ –"

" _Oh god_ I did something didn't I? Was it _bad_? How _bad_ was it? I didn't mean too!"

" _Asami_ –"

"You _wouldn't_ break up with me one moment before we get stuck on a plane _together_ for a few hours right? You _wouldn't_ do that, _right_?"

" _What? No! Of course not_ –"

" _Oh my god Korra_ _just spit it out already!"_

I drew my eyebrows together in confusion and shock, how _the fuck_ was I supposed to ' _just spit_ _it out already_ ' when I can _barely_ get a word out through her rambling?!

"I'm not breaking up with you," I assured her and she breathed out in relief "I just wanted to talk," I assure her.

"It sounds serious," she said in a small voice.

"It kind of is?" I questioned rather then stated "I just feel like you're not 100% invested in this relationship."

She tilted her head and blinked a couple of time, absorbing the information "I'm _what_?" She asked in genuine confusion.

"You've been a little _distant_ lately... And I'm not gonna lie, it's making me a little _insecure_..." I confessed with a blush and look away.

" _Insecure_?" She reapeted.

 _God this is so embarrassing_ "About How you feel about this..." I gestured between the two of us.

"Wait, I've been _distancing_ myself from you?" She pointed to herself, like I might be talking about someone else " _Me_?"

"Oh now that I think about it, maybe it _wasn't_ you, could've been my _other_ _girlfriend_ that I'm thinking about," I joke, trying to ease the tension.

Her eyes widened for a moment, and then her expression relaxed again " _Not funny_ ," she pouted.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"I guess I should be the one doing the apologizing huh?" She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

My heart throbs, it was always _really_ _hard_ for me to stay upset around her, pretty much since I was a teen "I'm _not mad_ ," I spoke softly "I honestly get it, but it..."

"It _still_ bothers you," she completed and raised her head, studying me as I pressed my lips together and nodded in affirmation.

"I'm _sorry_ Korra," she said in a small voice "I didn't mean to take you for granted."

"Maybe you _should_ take me for granted," I smile soothingly "because I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"You don't?"

"I don't, unless you'd want me to."

She smiled "Somehow I don't see that happening."

My grin widened "C'mere," I nudge my head to the side and scoot over, making some space for her.

She got up from her armchair and sat down besides me, facing in my direction "You sure you're not still mad?"

"I already told you, I wasn't mad, I just wanted to see if you were serious about us or not."

"I am," she nodded eagerly " _in fact_..." She hesitated for second then continued "I'm so serious about this, that I've been thinking about taking you on an interview with me."

I blinked "What does it mean?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled amusingly "It means officially introducing you as my _girlfriend_ to the media."

Her words took a moment to sink in, and when they did, my entire face lit up " _Really_?" I said, trying not to sound too excited and failing miserably.

She shrugged and grinned "I mean, hiding it sounds like a _pain in my ass_ , and you don't seem to care, so why not? People will get over it eventually, _right_?" I heard a hint of uncertainty in her tone, so I nodded eagerly.

"They _will_ ," I promise her "It's really no big deal, I'm sure at some point something more interesting would happen and everyone will jump on that."

"You always know what to say, don't you?" She spoke tenderly and stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, looking at me lovingly.

"I gotta, what other reason will you have to stay with me otherwise?" I tease.

She frowned and slapped my shoulder " _Shut up_." She said sternly.

" _Make me_ ," I challenge with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and leaned in, capturing my lips, waisting no time in sticking her tounge in my mouth, and I smiled against her lips.

I have the most _amazing_ girlfriend, and I'll soon be able to shout it out to the world.

_What more can I ask?_

_______________________________________  
  


"Well, this is me," she smiled sadly.

"Yep, this is you," I affirm, pursing my lips together.

I _knew_ it was coming, I mentally prepared myself for this goodbye, but it'll be weird not seeing her every day, not being able to reach out and grab her hand whenever I want. I got so used to vacation us that I forgot that life goes on, and in real life, I don't have her by my side every second of every day.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, not leaving the cab.

"Yeah, call me?"

She nodded, still not showing any signs of getting out of the cab, then she leaned in, pecking me on the lips.

"I love you," she said tenderly.

I grinned like a fool "I love you too."

She returned the smile and leaned in again, placing a kiss on my cheek before opening the door and leaving the taxi, taking her suitcase from the garage and waving goodbye

"To the next stop now?" The taxi driver asked and I snapped my head in her direction, I kinda forgot that she was here.

" _Yes please_ ," I said cheerfully, leaning back and looking out of the window, placing a finger where she kissed me with a dreamy smile.

"Wasn't that Asami Sato?" The driver spoke again, and I turned my head to her once more.

"It was," I confirm.

"And you're the girl from the pictures," she said, more of a statement raather then a question.

"I... _Am_ " I admitted sheepishly.

Silence.

"Well, that's awesome," she chuckled.

I blinked, not expecting this reaction, before smiling "Yeah, I  
It is."

"That article they wrote about you was so _bullshit_ ," I saw her frowning from the rear mirror "it's pretty shocking to see how closed minded people are even at this modern time."

"Yeah, it freaked her out a bunch," I admit, kind of starting to miss Asami now that we're talking about her. Yup, already.

"Just know we got your back."

"Thank you," I smiled, suddenly my phone notification went off, and I opened to check it.

 **Asami** [17:24]:  
_Hey um... I changed my mind, can you come over?_

I grinned, _guess she misses me already too._

"Hey, can you turn around?" I tell the driver with my head in the clouds.  
  


_______________________________________  
  


It was only when I reached her front _door_ , thay I realized it wasn't a _happy_ visit.

I stared at the door's lock, that was broken, and felt the panic and worry for Asami bubbling inside me.

I burged in, scanning the apartment, the place was _trashed_ – The walls had red spray paint all over them, mostly random doodles but I spotted the word 'dyke' a couple of times too. All of the photos she usually had on the walls were smashed, and on the ground. Even a picture of her _mother_. That was so _fucked up._

I spot her standing in the living room, staring, I followed her gaze to see the word ' _Sato_ ' spray painted on the sliding window leading to her porch.

 _Why_ _Sato_? I wonder internally, _it's just her family name, why not a homophobic slur or something?_

Then I glanced at her, and the look on her face told me everything.

The name ' _Sato_ ' was associated with her father.

It's probably the _worst_ curse word they could've written they're.

" _Asami_..." I start only for Asami to raise her hand to shush me, she walks to a near dresser, grabbing a pebble from a bowl, and throwing it full force at the window, smashing it.

" _Fuck him_ ," she said behind grit teeth, blinking away tears "when we get married, I'm taking _your_ name."

My heart couldn't help but flatter at the word ' _when_ ', not _if_ , **when**. But there was a time and place for that, and this _definetly_ wasn't it.

"I don't really have one," I joked instead "unless you wanna be Asami of the water tribe."

"I'm fine with it," she shrugged "anything is better then carrying his name."

"Did you call Mako yet?"

"They didn't take anything, so _no_."

"But they _wrecked_ your house!" I protest.

"Then _call him_ , I _really_ don't give a _damn_."

"But I do," I walk closer to her and she refuses to meet my eyes "Asami."

" _What_?" She said harshly.

"Look at me."

She took a deep breath and turned to me, keeping a blank expression on even though her eyes were puffy and red, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Explain to me _exactly_ what happened."

She rolled her eyes "Oh I just got bored so I grabbed the nearest bat and started _smashing_ the apartment," she said sarcastically "and then I decided it's not enough so I spray painted all around it as well."

" _Asami!"_ I called out and she winced "Don't you get how _serious_ this is? What if you would've _been here_ while it happened?"

"I'd probably kick their asses," she shrugged.

"How did they even know where you live? Is this public knowledge?" I worry my bottom lip.

"No, my guess is that it's been leaked," she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "I need to call the lock guy..." She mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow "The _lock guy_? Before the police? _Why_?" I asked in bafflement.

"Well, I need to fix my lock if I want to stay here," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My jaw dropped " _You can't be serious,_ " I said in disbelief.

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion "Are you suggesting that I sleep here _without_ a lock? After someone _broke_ into my _fucking_ _house_?"

"You're _not_ staying here," I said matter of factly, she opened her mouth to say something and I immediately cut her off "grab your stuff, we're going to my place.

This left her at a loss of words, and she just stared at me for a few moments.

"For how long?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

" _For how long_ will I be staying at your place?"

" _At least_ untill the place is fixed and this whole thing washes over," I informed.

"But it could take _months_!" She exclaimed "You're practically asking me to _move in with you_."

 _Am I supposed to have a problem with that_? "You're _not_ staying here," I repeated stubbornly and crossed my arms "so grab your stuff, I'll call Mako, and we're going to my place."

She sniffed and stared at me for another few moments, before a small smile creeped onto her lips.

" _Uhaul lesbian_ ," she teased.

"Just go!" I laugh and she raised her hands, surrendering and heading to her room.

Meanwhile I raised my phone and dialled Mako's number, wondering how am I going to explain any of this to him.

At least Asami will be in my place now, where no one could harm her in any way.

Everything will be _alright_ , this is only _temporary_ , people will get over it.

" _Hello_?"

" _Hey_ Mako... Can you get to Asami's place? There's been a break in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, poor Asami....🙁
> 
> (Just a reminder that if you wanna be my consoler hmu on ig or something (it's Korrartsami)


	5. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love seeing you guys speculating by the way. I might not respond because spoilers, but I read everything.
> 
> Hopefully I'll post an update soon, idk, I'm working full time so it hasn't been easy to post frequently, but I'm doing my best.

" _Asami_." I said threateningly, crossing my arms.

" _Noooo_ ," she said dramatically and fell back on the bed "I don't wanna..." She murmured and stirred, burrying her face in the pillow.

"Y'know, they say when you don't _want_ to go to therapy, it means it's working," I point out "c'mon, get up."

She shook her head furiously against the pillow.

" _Asami_..." I groan, thinking of how to convince her "If you go I'll... _Reward_ you?"

This got her attention, she pulled herself to a sitting position and stood up, folding her arms " _Elaborate_." She demended.

I scratched my head, not having thought this far "I'll uh... Consider a threesome?"

She raised a bemused eyebrow "How about a reward that _doesn't_ involve _another naked women_ around you?" She seethed.

I can help but chuckle at her response " _Sorry_ , I'll figure something out."

She sighed and dropped her arms to her sides "Do I _really_ have to go?" She complained in a small voice.

"Asami, what did we agree on?" I ask sternly, frowning a little.

" _That therepy is good for me_ ," she recited in obvious displeasure.

"And?" I urge her.

" _That in this tough time it can help me wrap my head around this whole thing,_ " she pouted.

"That's my girl!" I grin and kiss her pout "Now let's go, I'll drop you off on my way."

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"I'm meeting Bo and Opal at the airport," I explained "we're going to lunch afterwards."

"Aw, a double date?" She asked enthusiastically "See, I _can't_ _go_ to therapy, I wanna meet them!"

"Then I'll go get you _after_ your session ends," I say in a tone that leaves no room for negotiation.

She puffed out " _Fine_ , but I'll hold you onto this _reward_ ," she said matter of factly and winked, leaving the bedroom with me close behind.

We left the apartment, entering the car. Asami sat at the passenger side, gazing out of the window in silence.

"Yuan for your thoughts?" I asked, starting the engine.

" _It's all such a mess_..." She murmured.

"What is?"

She sighed "Nothing, never mind."

"Are you sure?" I worried my bottom lip, taking a turn.

"Yeah, I am," she answered flatly, her voice sounding distant.

I contemplated whether or not to press on the matter, and decided against it. She was going to therapy anyways, and I didn't want to push her into talking about something she wasn't ready to talk about.

The rest of the drive went with an uncomfortable silence lingering between us, and Asami shifted in her seat every now and then, not looking at me directly.

I parked the car and turned to her "You want me to accompany you?"

She shook her head "It's fine, you'll be late for Bolin and Opal."

" _Talk to him_ ," I urge, placing my palm on her hand and squeezing "tell him whats going on with you."

She nodded "I will," she said assuringely, then she glanced outside from the corner of her eye with a hesitant expression, before leaning in and pecking me on the cheek.

"Um, _bye_ ," she said awkwardly and opened the door, leaving the car.

" _Bye_..." I muttered and sighed, starting the car again.

I couldn't help it, I _hated_ how she had to look over her shoulder anytime she was around me. It's not that I could blame her, I knew that she was just _scared_ for herself, and for me, but even the fact that she was scared... I don't know, I wanted her to feel safe, I hated that I couldn't make her _feel_ safe.

Honestly, I'm getting a little worried about the fact that this whole thing hasn't blown over yet, the entire idea of the vacation is to run away from it all, but now we're back and it's _worse_. I didn't think people in Republic City would be so closed minded, I mean, someone fucking broke into Asami's house.

And Asami... She's doing her best, we agreed that in this moment and time confirming that we are together is a _safety hazard_ , especially when they don't have suspects yet. We also agreed to keep a low profile, and it wasn't that bad this time, because I knew the motives behind it. Not to mention she makes up for this when we're at home, or at her office, or at my gym. She was okay with reassuring me when I felt insecure, and she gave me her full attention any time we were alone.

Well, _almost_ any time, I guess today was an exception? But other then that, things been _great_.

As soon as I park the car at the airport, my ringtone cuts my train of thoughts completely, I groan and pick it up, getting out of the car and entering the building.

" _What_?" I shot out in a harsh breath.

" _Jeez! I was just calling to see where you are, you don't have to murder me_!"

" _Oh_ ," I blink "Sorry Opie, I just parked, it's terminal 6 right?"

Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, turning me around, and next thing I know, I get crashed in a tight, almost choking bear hug.

" _Terminal 5,_ " I heard Opal from the other end as well as tight infront of me, and she hang up with a wide, goofy grin.

Bolin eventually let's go, only for Opal to jump on me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"We missed you!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip.

I laugh "I missed you too! How was Kyoshi island?"

"Oh it was _awesome_ ," Opal chuckled and pulled away, still grinning "We were at the Kyoshi day festival, and we went surfing, and I got to train with the Kyoshi warriors!"

I gasped "Holy shit, _really_?"

"Granted, I _sucked_ , but it was still fun," she gloated, crossing her arms and smirking.

"It was really _hot_ ," Bolin added and wiggled his eyebrows.

I make a puking sound "Ew, I did _not_ need to hear that. Think about it, would _you_ want to hear stuff like that from _me_?" I glared, trying to emphasize my point.

They glance at each other, before nodding slowly, in complete sync, with the same _shit faced_ smile too, which sets me off laughing, with them joining quickly.

"You guys are so full of _shit_ ," I breath out.

" _You love us_ ," Bolin snickered "so, lunch?" 

_______________________________________

"You guys were really hungry," I state in awe, staring at their almost completely empty plates "did they not feed you on Kyoshi island?"

Like _damn_ , I'm a fast eater but they pretty much swallowed the whole thing in one bite. It was _impressive_ on the verge of _upsetting_ really.

"Actually, their food was _delicious_ ," Bolin said with a mouth full, causing me to wince in disgust– Something I picked up from Asami "they grow everything themselves, so it's super fresh and tasty."

"But we missed the _artificial goodness_ of Republic city," Opal completed, taking the last bite of her noodles.

"So, how was Ba Sing Se?" Bolin asked with a spark of excitement in his eyes "You know my dad grew up there?"

"Um, no, I didn't know that," I answered awkwardly, I didn't even know he remembered _anything_ about his parents, like _at all_ "but it was pretty _cool_ , though I went to a bunch of old libraries," I complained and made a fart noise with my tongue.

"What's wrong with libraries?" Opal defended.

"Dude, I'm the dumbest person I know, I can barely _read_ ," I exaggurated with a chuckle.

" _Sheesh_ , way to be a drama queen," she rolled her eyes and smirked "then why would you go to a library?"

"Asami's like, _turned on_ by books, it's really weird," I laugh.

"Oh and you couldn't let her be turned on by herself?" Bolin joked.

My cheeks flush "It's a figure of speech!" I protest.

" _Sure_ it is champ," Opal chuckled "where is she anyway?"

"Therepy," I replied simply.

"Oh, how is to the poor thing doing?" She pressed her lips together with a concerned tone.

"She's _alright_ , all things considered," I sighed "I just don't get it, she's the last person to deserve _any_ of that! Since _when_ are people in Republic city so closed minded?"

"It's just because you two are famous," Bolin waved it off "if you weren't, nobody would think twice about it."

" _What_?" I raise an eyebrow "I mean, Asami _is_ , but I'm not."

"Wasn't your father just elected as the chief of your tribe?" Opal questioned.

"Yeah," I said proudly "but it doesn't make me famous!"

"Well, you were famous enough to get an article about you," Bolin mused.

"My name doesn't even get _mentioned_ in that article," I wave it off "it's all about Asami."

Opal dropped her fork and Bolin's eyes widen, I blinked as they exchanged glances and went back to gawking at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I joke and smile nervously.

" _You don't know_ ," Opal stated "you didn't see it yet."

"What? Didn't see what?" I moved my gaze between them in confusion. Bolin pulled out his phone and typed something, before handing it out to me.

My jaw _dropped_.

This article had covered pretty much _everything_ about me, from my name, to my age, to where I work. It was downright _creepy_ , and also _terrifying_.

I read the entire article, and thankfully, my address wasn't mentioned. The last thing we need is someone breaking into our house and then we'll actually be completely homeless.

 _Huh_ , I just referred to _my_ apartment as _our_ _house_ after she literally stayed with me for like, a _week_. Maybe Asami was right and I am a U-Haul lesbian.

"That's fucking _crazy_!" I mutter "Where do they even get this information? ' _Went to high school with the heiress_ '? How could they possibly know that?!"

"Are you alright?" Opal worried her bottom lip.

"I'm fine," I wave it off, scrolling down "' _Majored in nutrition and physical health_ '? Jesus that's some serious research... Asami's gonna _freak_..."

"I know I shouldn't be suggesting that, but maybe keep it to yourself for the time being? At least until things will calm down?" Opal suggested, pursing her lips together.

I shook my head eagrly " _I can't keep another secret... My head will explode..."_ I mumured.

"What do you mean _another_?" Bolin asked curiously.

The colour drained from my face and I snapped my head upwards direction, _fuck, word vomit_ "Did I say another _secret_?" I laugh and start rambling nervously "I meant... another... _Achievement_. Y'know, cause it's pretty impressive to have an _article_ written about you and I recently broke my push-up record and I didn't tell her yet so–"

"Korra?" Opal interjected.

" _Mmm_?" I let out with a high pitched tone.

"We're not buying it."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose " _I messed up._ "

" _Ohh, juicy_!" Bolin called enthusiastically and winced in pain when Opal elbowed him.

"What happened?" She spoke softly.

"Remember when we went shopping for my wedding outfit?"

She nodded "When you and Mako ditched me."

"To visit Asami's dad."

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Bolin raised a confused brow and shot a baffled glance at Opal's direction, when he saw her reaction he gasped way too loudy and put his palm on his heart, obviously overexaggerating because he has no idea what's the big deal.

"She really hates her father," I explain "and now he knows about the two of us because of me... She'll be _furious_."

"Wait, the outfit for the wedding?" Opal repeated and straightned het back, as if she only just realized the timing frame "That was _so long ago_!"

I groaned and buried my face in my palms "I know! But there's never a right time!" I say with a muffled voice "at first we were at a vacation together so we were stuck with one another, then she started staying in my place and if I tell her now it'll be really _awkward_..."

"I mean yeah, but not _that_ much. Couples fight all the time," Bolin asked in bafflement, scratching his chin.

"What? I almost _never_ fought with _anyone_ I dated," I lift my head and stare at the air, trying to remember _any_ fights I had with my ex's, but coming up short.

"Yeah but that's because of your abandonment issues, not because there's nothing to fight about," Opal chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I turned my gaze to her.

"Well, from what I've heard with Kuvira you had a tendency to keep things to yourself because you were scared she'd get upset and leave, and with Asami it's sort of the same thing," she elaborated "and you're gay so Mako and Iroh don't count."

" _I'm not gay_ ," I mumble in protest and cross my arms, unhappy about how much sense she's making "now I feel like _I'm_ the one in therepy."

"It's definitely something to work on in therepy," Opal nodded "speaking of which, shouldn't you have gone pick Asami up by now?"

My eyes widen " _Shit_! I completely forgot..." I open my phone to check the time, _fuck_ , I'm late... _Whatever_ , I'll just drive like a maniac.

And so I did. I mumbled a quick apology and reassured I'll be right back before sprinting to my car and driving so fast it'll put my race driver girlfriend in shame. I reached the place and saw Asami reapplying her makeup with a small mirror, I honked and she raised her head, and _shit_... Must've been a _rough_ session...

She entered the car without saying a word and buckled her seatbelt, I watched her in concern, her puffy red eyes avoiding my gaze completely.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked tenderly.

She sighed "Is it that obvious?"

"A little yeah," I bit the inside of my cheek and grabbed her hand "c'mon sweetie, _talk to me_..."

" _I don't want to_ ," she leaned her head against the car door "I just spent an _hour_ talking about it."

"I want you to be open with me," I insisted and stroked her knuckle with my thumb "I wanna be here for you..."

"You're already _are_ here for me," she smiled weakly "I can't explain it... But your presence is helping with the stress..."

"But–"

"Korra, _babe_ , if we'll talk about it, I'll just cry again," she chuckled and smiled weakly "and I already reapplied my makeup, not to mention Opal and Bolin are waiting for us..."

I pressed my lips together and nodded "Okay..." I say with obvious displeasure.

She pressed a quick kiss on my lips "Don't worry about me, it's... It's _fine_."

Despite the obvious lie, I nodded and started driving back.

" _Um_ ," I break the silence "so Bolin and Opal showed me something, and I don't think you're going to like it..."

She groaned " _Another_ thing?"

"It has nothing to do with you," I add quickly "it's an... Article, about me."

Her head snapped in my direction " _What_? They know who you are? Korra, that's _dangerous_!"

"I don't know... It didn't say anything _bad_ , it was just _creepy_ y'know? Like someone's been stalking me or something."

"How _thorough_ was it?" She asked nervously and bounced her leg.

"Um, _pretty thorough_..." I nipped on my bottom lip.

"Does it say where you live?"

" _No_ ," I shook my head "it does say where I work though."

She took a deep breath "You... You wouldn't agree to _quit your job_... right?"

" _What_?" My eyebrows shot up to my hairline " _No_! What the _fuck_?"

"I'm just _worried_!" She exclaimed "What if someone went to the gym to _stab you_ or something?"

"Then I'll punch him in the throat," I say with a frown "I can handle myself."

"Are you suggesting I _can't_? Because after the break-in you told me I shouldn't stay in my place because it was dangerous."

"Don't take words out of my mouth," I grit my teeth "I asked you to stay in my place only to _avoid_ this kind of situation."

"And I'm asking you to quit because of the same thing!"

"Okay, one, I can't _afford_ to quit my job–"

"I _have_ money Korra," she cut me off.

"I know, and I'm not planning to take all of it," I said sternly, tightening my grip around the stirring wheel. "Two, I can't just _sit around_ all day and not work, I'll go insane, I think you're just overreacting."

She let out a shaky breath "Yeah, fine, it's _fine_ , it's no big deal..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yep, _yep yep yep yep yep_..." She repeated a couple of times " _No worries."_

I sighed, no wonder I always avoided confrontation.

Even small arguments like this one are a _fucking_ _nightmare_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe those moments doesn't seem important right now, but who knows? Maybe they will be later on...


	6. Suspects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have the corona virus lmao so if I do I'll have a lot of time to write.

"What do you _mean_ it was just _some_ _guy_?!" I yell at him.

"I don't know what to tell you Korra, the only connection he has with Asami is that he used to know her father."

"Were they friends?"

"Not really," Mako shook his head dissmisevly "he just used to work for Future Indestries, that's how he knew where she lived."

"So he was _bitter_ about losing his job," I insist "and that's _why_ he broke into Asami's place."

"He never met her, he quit his job a little while after Hiroshi was arrested," Mako sighed "it doesn't seem to be personal."

"You don't _know_ that," I bit back "maybe he ressented her for cutting Hiroshi off, maybe he met her as a child and didn't like her, heck, maybe _Hiroshi_ _himself_ had _something_ to do with it!"

"You need to _calm_ _down_ ," he warned and crossed his arms "also it's a little disturbing that you're so _fixat_ e _d_ about it being be personal. It's like you _want_ someone to _hate_ your _girlfriend_!"

" _Of_ _course_ _not_!" I shout, my voice getting a few octaves higher then it should be "But if this is not _personal_ , then the _alternative_ is..."

Mako's expression softened "That it's just a hate crime," he completed.

I swallowed thickly and nodded "And if it's a hate crime, it means that she's _still_ _not_ _safe_..." I felt my eyes water and I wrap my arms around his neck with a quick movment and sob into his shoulder.

"Shhhh..." He stroked my hair soothingly "It's alright... It's only temporary."

"What if it isn't?" I sniff "the article came out two months ago, and stuff don't seem to calm down! She said that reports contact her about it _every_ _single day_... What good am I if I can't even protect her?"

"Asami doesn't _need_ protection," he answered "she just needs you to be there for her."

"But what if I'm not worth it?" I ask with my voice breaking at the end.

"Ok, listen carefully because I'll deny everything if you ever repeat that." He said with a dead serious voice "As a person who..." He cleared his throat "... _Dated_ _you_ , you are most definitely worth it."

At that I raised my head, shocked " _You_ broke up with _me_!" I exclaim.

"Well you were _in_ _love_ with my _ex_ , what choice did I have?" He protested.

"We fought _all_ _the_ _time_!"

"My point is that you shouldn't sell yourself short," he changed the subject "and Asami seems to really love you so..."

I snort "How would you even know that?"

"What do you mean? She's my friend."

"Since _when_ do you two talk?"

" _Ouch_ ," he scrunched his nose "I'll have you know that we speak pretty frequently."

My jaw dropped "You used to _hate_ each other!"

"When I was dating you and she was in love with you," he argued.

" _Touché_ ," I can't help but smile weakly "so since you two are apperently _besties_ now, did you tell her that you caught the guy?"

"No, as soon he confessed I immediately got here," Mako said "did you want me to?"

I shook my head "I'll just tell her when she gets home, she's supposed to get here in..." I glanced at the wall clock, _19:47?!_ "... An _hour_ _and a half_ _ago_ ," I complete, how did I _not_ notice the _time_? And more importantly, _where_ _is_ _she_?

"That's... _Curious_ ," he said awkwardly "um, did you want me to wait with you?"

"It's fine, you should get some sleep, you look tired" I smile weakly.

He smiles back and hugs me "My _shift_ isn't over, but yeah..." He mumbles.

"You work _way_ too much," I point out.

"Gotta get that _money_ , not everyone can get a _sugar mama_." He joked.

I snort and accompany him to the door " _Sure_ , because I only date her for the money."

" _Definitely_ ," he affirms with a chuckle "bye Korra." He waves and leaves the house.

"Bye!" I wave back and open my phone, zero texts. _She's not... Dead_ _is_ _she_? I dial her number only to be transferred to voicemail. I officially start freaking out and start dialing Opal's number when the sound of the door opening and closing stops me.

"I'm _home_!" Asami calls cheerfully as she kicks off her boots and smiles at me widely. I take a moment to take her in before surging forward and crashing her with hug.

" _God_ I was _so worried_ ," I mumble and burry myself in her hair, inhaling her scent, feeling her shaking with laughter. Giggling uncontrollably.

"Do you think I'm dead _the moment_ I leave your sight? What are you a _dog_?" She teased and suddenly gasped "We should _get_ a _dog_!"

I blink "Um, _okay_?" I pull back and look at her confusingly, that's when I notice something about her was a little... _Off_. She looked tired, her eyes were redish and her makeup was a little smeared, yet she looked and acted really happy.

" _Really_?" She asked enthusiastically.

" _Hey_... were you crying?" I ask and rub off her smeared eyeliner with my thumb.

" _Yes_. I mean _no_! I mean..." She groaned in frustration " _Yes_ , but it's ancient history by now," she finally completes and her lips break into a perfect, blinding smile.

"What _is_ ancient history to you?" I narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"Like, half an hour ago?" She waves me off. I open my mouth to point out that it _wasn't_ too long ago when she cuts me off with a fierce, somewhat sloppy kiss. My eyes widen in suprise, but... Who am _I_ to say _no_ to a kiss?

I soon close my eyes and melt into the kiss, tasting her cherry lipstick and... Alcohol?

 _Oh, she's_ _drunk_.

" _Asami_ ," I manage to get out between kisses as she urges me backwards and start fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

" _Korra_..." She breaths out in a husky voice as her fingers slide under my shirt, stroking my abs, making my brain melt.

"I... _Have_ to tell you something..." I try, my voice turning a little raspy with lust and desire.

"Sounds _serious_..." She smirks and peels my shirt off, pushing me slightly so that the back of my knees hit the couch.

I nod, trying to stay focused as she unclapses my bra and her lips wrap around my stiff nipple "It is _important_... We should probably stop and _talk_..." I gasped out, but my body makes a liar out of me as I arch into her touch, her warm tounge causing a heavy ache to shoot right through my stomach and settle between my legs.

"We have _plenty_ of time to talk later," She mutters, sending vibrations through my sensetive nipple and I get lost in the moment, drunk with lust. There is no _harm_ in delaying the conversation a little, why does she have to know _right now_?

I give in and start unbuttoning her shirt blindly, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip in an effort to muffle out my moans. _Unsecsesfuly_.

She pulls back "You _do know_ you don't have to be quiet in your _own house_ right?" She says in a rough tone and shrugs her shirt off, poping the button of my jeans and tugging it down.

"Right..." I repeat, barely able to get words out, my hands sliding on the sides of her torso.

She smirks and crashes our lips together, her fingers creep under the fabric of my boxers, and I let out a loud gasp when she comes in contact with my aching clit. Her touches are light and teasing, circling slowly and flickering my sensetive bud, making me release a soft moan.

Asami suddenly draws back, making me shudder at the loss I stick my bottom lip in a pout, and in response she giggles.

" _Relax_ , It'll just take a moment" she said in a raspy voice, unclappsing her own bra and letting it fall down, my throat turns completely dry at the sight. Not long after that, she sheds off the rest of her clothing as well as my underwear.

"There," she said proudly as I crawl backwards, making room for her on the couch, and she joins, following me on all fours, and before I know it, she's above me, looking at me with a triumphant smirk which sends shivers down my spine.

"I _love_ you," she suddenly says in all seriousness.

I grin "I love you too."

" _No_ ," she shook her head "I'm not _just_ _saying_ that, I mean it. I _need_ you know that I love you."

I blink "I wasn't _expecting_ that..." I mutter "I _was_ expecting you to use your mouth for some _other things_..."

She choked out a laughter "I'm _trying_ to have a _moment_ here!"

"Well you should've tried that _before_ you took off your clothes!" I pout "It's _distracting_."

"Oh, I'll show you _distracting_..." She said with a mischievous smile and pressed a quick kiss to my nose, then my mouth, then my neck and so on. I watched her with awe and with almost _aching_ desire as she made her journey downwards. Until she's finally hovering above where I need her, and she grips my thighs and spreads them apart.

"If you don't _believe_ me yet..." She said, and I barely even registered her words from how much my head was spinning "I'm gonna _make you_ believe right now."

I shuddered when she blew air at my pulsing swollen clit, letting out a throaty gasp. She moved downwards a little more, using her fingers to pull my soaking folds apart and my breath sped up as I watched her giving me a wink before sinking her tongue inside me.

" _Holy shit_!" I cried out as my body jerked upwards into a sitting position. She moaned against my entrance, trying to work past my opening as much as she can and she tried to catch as much wetness as she could.

I whimpered, my bud hardened and my clit was throbbing from the lack of attention, so much so that I considered just rubbing it myself, but I knew it wouldn't go well with my _bossy_ girlfriend. Instead I just focused on the sensation of the warm flesh rubbing against my walls, feeling my muscles clench around it " _Ah_ , Asami, _please_ ," I moaned.

Hearing my plea, she pulled out her tounge "You're always _so wet_ when you see me..." She gloated in a dark, lustful tone.

"You have that kind effect on me," I breath out, panting heavily.

She chuckled and pulled the stiff point of my clit to her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and sucking. I moaned loudly in approval, my hands gripping her shoulders tightly. Asami _never_ let out, especially when it came to sex, it was almost _alarming_ how _incredible_ she made me feel with every single touch, how well she knew my body, how easily she could make me shudder beneath her.

I moaned even louder when flattened her tounge and started rolling it around my clit, swirling and applying pressure, Pulling on it with her lips, And before I got a chance to recover from how amazing it felt, she already pushed two fingers in.

"Oh _god_ ," my teeth sank into my bottom lip almost painfully and I closed my eyes shut, which it made the feeling even more _intense_. My inner walls fluttered around her fingers and my thighs clenched around the sides of her head. She curled her fingers, hitting right in my sweetspot, my nails dug into her skin as I felt my orgasm building up, and I _needed_ it. I _needed_ Asami, I needed to _cum_ , I needed it more then I needed _breathing_ , I _needed_ –

I cried out Asami's name as I was pushed over the edge. Harsh streams spilled from inside me and over her fingers, my walls quivered, my clit pulsed and my toes were curling from the pleasure. Once I started cumming, I couldn't stop. Waves of relief and pleasure carried me to the clouds and sent me flying. I felt like Asami was tearing my body apart and building it from scratch in the most pleasurable way possible.

When I finally came down from my climax, my body fell backwards in exhaustion, crashing against the couch. Every limb in my body turned to jelly, so much so that I was sure I wouldn't be able to walk even if I tried. It was overwhelming to me when I felt her crawling upwards, pressing her warm lips to mine, tasting my own wetness on her lips.

"You must _really love me_ then," I joke when she pulls away with a dreamy voice.

"You _better fucking know that_ by now," she said accusingly and jabbed her finger to my chest "no more of that insecure _bullshit_ from now on."

" _Oh_... You noticed?" I blush.

"As if you were being _discreet_?" She snorted.

I paused for a few moments, trying to gather my thoughts, which was proven to be quite _diff_ icul _t_ after recovering from one of my _hardest_ orgasms.

"I'm _working_ on it," I said eventually "it's not something I can just _eliminate_ immediately."

"I know," she said softly "I just hate seeing you hurting because of me."

I open my mouth to tell her it's not her fault, but my ringtone cuts me off.

"Answer it," she shrugged and got off me "this wasn't for me anyways."

I purse my lips together and nod. Standing up and retrieving my phone "Hello?"

" _Oh, Korra, you answered_ ," Opal breathed out in relief " _is Asami there with you?_ "

"She is," I affirm, quirking an eyebrow and pacing around "why?"

" _She was here,_ " Opal explains " _and she said she'll text us when she gets home. So we were getting a little worried when she didn't."_

I put my hand on the speaker "You were at Bolin and Opal's place?" I ask Asami.

" _Snitches get stiches Opal_!" She shouted and fell backwards on the couch, covering her eyes with the back of her elbow.

Opal chuckled on the other side of the line _"I take it that she's doing better_?"

"I uh... I _think_ _so_ yeah.." I rub the back of my neck, is _barging in_ and _fucking me raw_ on the _couch_ considered ' _doing better_ '?

" _Listen, if we're already talking, check up on her will ya? She was kind of a mess when she got here."_

"Why? Did she tell you?" I worry my bottom lip.

She hesitated " _Kinda? I can't really tell you, I promised... Just... Ask her?"_

"Oh come on!" I protest.

"Sorry, I can't," she sighed "talk to her, she'll tell you."

"Okay okay fine," I roll my eyes "bye Opie," I hang up and kneel next to the couch "Sami?"

" _Mm_?"

"Why were you at Opal and Bolin's place?" I ask softly and rub her thigh soothingly.

She shrugged and sat down "They're my _friends_ , I needed a _friend_."

"What happened?" I sit besides her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Nothing, it's _stupid_."

"If you feel it, it's _not_ stupid." I reprimand.

She sighed "I'm serious though, _nothing_ happened. It's just that the weight of the last few months comes crashing on me sometimes for no reason and I just start feeling _awful_."

"Why Didn't you tell me?" I pressed on.

"I didn't want you to worry..." She leaned her back on me "I already feel so guilty that you have to go through all of that because of me..."

"I don't _have to_ , I _choose to_ , because you're _worth it_ ," I state "if I _didn't_ think it would be worth it I would've broken up with you." she winced at the word ' _breakup_ ', and I tighten my grip on her, trying to let her know I'm not going anywhere "I'm _here_ though, I _wanna_ be here for you."

"You are," she assures "it's just _scary_ y'know? Someone broke into my _fucking house_!"

"Oh, _about that,_ I've been meaning to tell you..." I say nervously "They caught the guy."

She straightned her back " _Oh_?" She said in suprise.

"Yeah, they can't release the name yet..." I trail off "But he apperently didn't have _personal_ motives."

" _Oh_ ," I could practically hear her face dropping from her voice "so, it's a hate crime."

"Yeah..."

"Which means I'm _not_ in the clear yet." She said bitterly.

"Exactly," I worry my bottom lip.

She goes quiet for a few moments, her fingers tapping nervously on the couch, then she let's out a shaky breath " _Okay_."

I raise an eyebrow " _Okay_?" I repeat.

"I mean, I _figured_ as much, it's not _that_ surprising." She sighed "But you have to promise you'll be careful."

" _Asami_..." I groan.

"I don't _care_ that you can handle yourself," she said sternly " _you_ – I mean _we_ , could be in some _actual_ _danger_ , just _please_ do the bare minimum to make sure you don't get _murdered violently_."

I sigh "Yeah, sounds fair..."

"It's going to be _okay_ ," she said, more to herself then to me "I might have to move out from my apartment though, which kinda _sucks_."

" _Or_..." I strech out as my heartbeat quickens "You could just, _stay_ here?"

"Like, move in? _Permanently_?" She asked in shock.

"If you _wanna_... We practically _already_ live together, and I like having you around." I babble "Like you totally don't have to, but it's an _option_."

"Isn't it _a bit_ too soon?" She hesitated "We've only been dating for a couple of months..."

"Technicaly _yes_ ," I affirm "but _emotionally_ I feel like we've been involved for _years_ prior to this, so the _conventional_ rules don't really apply, don't you think?" I ask nervously and nibble on my bottom lip, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

After a pregnant pause, Asami finally speaks "Yeah, that makes sense."

I blink " _So_..."

"So, _yes_ , I'll move in with you," she turns her head slightly and smiles.

My face lit up and a huge goofy grin breaks into my face. I tighten my grip even further and spray her neck and shoulders with kisses.

" _Ah! It tickles_!" She started giggling and try wiggling out of my grip unsecsesfuly.

"I fucking _love you_ ," I breath out "so fucking much."

"Aww, I fucking love you _too_ ," she replies.

"I'm moving in with my girlfriend," I say in disbelief "I'm the _luckiest_ girl in the world."

She laughs "That you are."

"We need to celebrate," I declare with a wide smirk "after all, I haven't returned you the favour..."

And with that, she turns around, crashing our lips together passionatly, and I smile, knowing that now that we're living together, life could _always_ be like this, be this perfect.

... _hopefully_ always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna explain the thing with all these time jumps.
> 
> The thing is, I don't wanna drag it out for too long, but on the other hand, I want this relationship to be developed over time, bc *reasons*.
> 
> So that's about the time jumps, other then that, also I don't have the virus (probably.) So that's fun.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

" _We find the_ _defendant_ _guilty_ _, of all_ _charges_ _!_ " I hear the judge rule vaguely in my crappy headphones.

I swing my fist in victory. Granted, it was pretty _obvious_ the guy will be found guilty considering the fact that he _confessed_. In fact, he was quite _proud_ of his crime. Asami put me on the phone for for the entire trial and he was literally _bragging_ , it was really fucking disturbing.

" _What an_ _arrogant_ _prick_..." Asami mumbled.

"You good?"

" _Yeah, of course. He's finally behind_ _bars_ _so how_ _mad_ _can I be,_ " she chuckled " _I'm really sorry you couldn't be here_ _sweetheart_..."

"It's alright," I sighed "I know making a public appearance is not safe for us at the moment... As much as I don't like it."

" _I'm sorry_..."

"For what?"

" _For_ _um_ _... Everything_?" She said hesitatantly " _If it wasn't for me you_ _wouldn't_ _have to go_ _through_ _all of this_..."

" _Asami_." I said sternly.

" _I know I know..."_ She waved me off " _I shouldn't apologize for_ _things_ _that are out of my_ _control_ _."_

"That," I agree "and also I don't like it when you apologize for dating me."

" _Oh, right, sorry_..." She muttered.

"Jesus Christ Asami if you'll apologize _one more time_ I'll rip the hairs out of my skull," I threaten.

" _But I like your hair_!" Asami protested.

"So you better not apologize again."

" _Right, sorry_ ," she teased and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing right now?" I asked.

" _I'm_ _wandering_ _around, trying to_ _figure_ _out how to leave the_ _damn_ _court_ ," she answered " _and then I think I'll go home."_

My heart fluttered at the word ' _home_ ', it's been about two months since she officially moved in with me, and I still couldn't get past good it felt to hear her say that word. Also I was pretty damn proud of myself for getting her to move in with me considering how _shocked_ Ginger was when Asami told her the news.

" _Are you still there_?" Asami asked.

"Oh, yes sorry," I laughed "what were you saying?"

" _That I don't feel like working today anyways_ ," she repeated " _I can definitely see myself chilling with some netflix and ice-cream."_

" _Lucky_!" I say in jealousy and grin "I wish I'd have a lazy netflix day."

" _Y'know, I don't have to watch netflix if you come home too_..." She suddenly said in a suggestive tone " _we can have a very not lazy day if you know what I mean..._ "

I bit my lip "Don't talk like that."

" _Like what_?" She asked innocently.

"In that... _Seductive_ tone!" I exclaim, making a few heads turn my way.

" _Awww, you think I'm seductive? That is so sweet_..." She laughed.

"Fuck you."

" _Please do_."

Now it was my turn to laugh " _Dork_."

" _Your dork_ ," she countered.

"Anyway, I can't come home, I'm still at work." I sigh, glancing at the clock. I had about 10 minutes before my next client comes. Work has been really busy this past few weeks for some unknown reason, a bunch of new people contacted me all of a sudden, it was quite... _Odd_.

" _Workoholic_ ," she shot out accusingly.

"Oh how the tables have turned." I muse.

" _Whatever, I hope you don't mind that I'm gonna_ _masterbate_ _thinking about you_ ," I choked on the air and she erupted in laughter.

" _Oh my god someone just gave me the weirdest look_!" She wheezed.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about... _Pleasuring yourself_ in public then," I half whispered in a harsh breath.

" _But making you emberessed is my favourite hobby_!" She complained.

"Asami..." I groan.

" _Just imagine_ ," she said in a low voice " _Me all alone, two fingers deep,_ _fucking_ _myself..."_

"Asami." I felt heat rushing to my cheeks, as well as between my legs. I glanced over to the clock again. _Nope_ , definitely not enough time to take care of this.

" _Picture me panting_ ," she continued, ignoring my warning tone " _my lips wrapping around your name..._ " She faked a moan.

" _Asami_!" I blush even harder, turning to a bronze reddish shade.

" _Ah! I found the exit_!" Suddenly I hear a bunch of shouts and flash sounds " _Oh for fucks sake_..."

"Asami?" I ask in confusion "what's going on?"

 _"No comment_!" She shouted, her voice piercing through the other voices in the background " _Sorry, it's reporters and such, I gotta go, bye_!" She hang up, not waiting for an answer.

I blink "Bye..." I mumble even though she couldn't exactly hear me and dropped the phone, leaning backwards against the wall.

That's the first time I actually got to hear the paparazzi practically _harassing_ her, and _jesus christ_ it sounded like there was a lot of people there. I mean, sure, Asami was somewhat _famous_ , but she wasn't like an _infuancer_ or some _singer_ or something, she was just... _Asami_.

"Excuse me?" A female voice addressed me as I took off my headphones. I looked at the source, finding myself standing before a rather short girl with fire nation features beaming at me.

I blinked "Shena?" I guessed.

"That's me! You must be Korra, I've heard great things about you." She extended her hand to a handshake.

 _From... Who_? "Ah, thanks," I laugh it off and shake her hand "so, we should probably get started."

She nodded enthusiastically "Give me your best! Or um... I guess worst?" She laughed "I'm pretty fit so you can go _rough_ on me..."

I blush, _did she just_...? No, _no_. It's probably _just my mood_ from my conversation with Asami.

"So, um, anyways," I clear my throat and change the subject "may I ask _why_ you left your last gym?"

"Oh, because of you," she smirked.

"I... Don't follow," I admit sheepishly.

"You've been all over the news recently," she grinned "because you used to date that Future Indestries girl?"

Oh god that's _so fucking creepy_ , did she _not hear_ how _creepy_ it was? Is that why work has been this crazy recently? Wait, did she say ' _used to date_ '?

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Well there were some pictures going around from when you two used to date," she mused "but you haven't been seen together since so..." She chuckled.

Do people think we _broke up_? Does it mean she's hitting on me? _Fuck_ , do people hit on Asami thinking she's single? I mean I trust her completely but if I'm not careful one day Opal's gonna barge in out of nowhere and tell me my girlfriend is engaged to her older brother-

_Woah, where did that come from?_

I put that weird thought aside, trying to focus on what to tell this odd client. I _can't_ confirm that Asami and I are together, but I don't really want her to think I'm single too.

"Um, okay?" I mumble, not sure what to say.

"You're _cute_ ," she snickered, making me blush again "so, shall we get started?" She asked with a wink.

"I... Uh... Sure?" I stummered "Follow me."

_Asami's going to be so mad._

_______________________________________

"You will _not_ believe what happened to me today," I state while entering the house and putting the keys on the kitchen counter.

"What happened?"

"My last client apperently read an article about me and decided to switch gyms just to _hit on me."_ I laugh and sit besides her, hopping the humour will cause her to be less upset " _Bitches be crazy_."

"Was she cute?" Asami questioned calmly and nuzzled into my shoulder.

I quirked an eyebrow "I... Wasn't really looking?"

"Oh, then, good for you," she said flatly.

 _What? I was not expecting that_ "You're not mad?"

"Were you cheating on me?" She asked.

" _No_! Of course not," I answer quickly with a furious shake of my head.

"Then why should I be mad?" Asami said with a shrug " I really don't care."

"Since when?" I asked confusingly.

"Since right now," she informed "to be honest, I don't really care about anything at the moment."

 _Well that's_... _Not good_. "Hey... Are you alright?" I worry my bottom lip.

She sighed "Yeah, just had a crappy day."

"Really? You sounded okay when we spoke earlier."

"Like you said, it was _earlier_ ," she stated "earlier things were peachy. Now everything is _garbage_."

"So what happened since now and then? Weren't you home?"

"I got a call from the PR team," she explained "My dad released a statement about us."

My eyes widened and my heart started racing "What did he say?" I asked nervously.

"He didn't day anything _homophobic_ if that's what you're asking," she answered dryly "he said something along the lines of people should mind their own business and stop harassing his daughter."

"Are you... Angry that he referred to you as his _daughter_ or...?" I hesitated, scared of what her answer may be.

"What? No, I _am_ his daughter," Asami stated "it's really stupid, but I just hate the fact that he knows _something_ about my life," She mused "I knew he probably knows, Mako told me they have newspapers and such in prison, but the confirmation kinda put me in a _sucky_ mood."

Oh, _sweet_ _Mako_ , covering for me... But... Now that she _actually_ told me _specifically_ that she has a problem with Hiroshi knowing... I can't keep it a secret anymore.

"So, there's _probably_ something I should tell you..." I start, _here goes nothing._

"Sounds serious..." She muttered.

"Um, do you remember when your father kept sending you letters and it really annoyed you?" I say nervously.

She tensed up, pulling away from the embrace and looking me dead in the eyes.

" _Where_ are you going with this?" She asked suspiciously.

I swallowed thickly "I _might've_... _Gone_... To return them..." I mumbled nervously, biting the inside of my cheek.

 _Silence_.

"You did _what_?" She finally said in a piercing tone.

 _Fuck, she sounds pissed_ "I was just trying to help..." I defended.

" _When_?" She asked in a demanding tone, frowning.

" _Um_... A little while before Bolin and Opal's wedding..." I replied nervously.

Her jaw dropped "That was _months_ ago!" She exclaimed and got up, threading her fingers in her hair and pacing nervously "The _fuck_ is _wrong_ with _you_?!"

"Asami..." I stand up too and reach out, resting my hand on her shoulder, only for her to immediately shrug it off.

" _Don't touch me,_ " she threatened " _seriously_ Korra, what the _fuck_ were you thinking?! You knew how much he hurt me, he _kicked me out_ of the _fucking_ house! And you went to _see_ _him_? _Why_?!"

"You seemed _upset_ by his letters... _I_ _don't know_! I didn't think it through." I groaned, my heartbeat picking up even more "Asami..."

"Don't _Asami_ me," she scolded "you went behind my _fucking back_ to visit my _manipulative_ father, AKA the one who made me this _insecure_? The one who made me _hate myself_ for being gay? The one who threatend to throw _you_ in _jail_ for a false _sexual_ _harassment claim_ if i didn't stay away from you?"

I flinched, a little taken aback " _I'm_ -"

"I'm not done," she cut me off "he called me _flawed_ , he set me up with countless men in an attempt to _fix_ me, oh, and he once told me he'd rather me be _dead_ then _gay_. Did you know that?"

I stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"And that's only what he did to _me_!" She exclaimed "I was neglecting the fact that he _sold weapons to the fucking mafia_! Who _knows_ how much _blood_ is on his hands? And you _still_ went to see him!"

"I'm sorry..." I mumble and blink away tears, dropping my gaze to the floor.

" _No_! You don't _get_ to be sorry!" She yelled, venom leaking out of her tone "You _stabbed_ me in the _fucking_ back! Not to mention you _hid it_ from me for the _entire fucking relationship_! What's next? Am I gonna find out you were having an _affair_? "

"What? No, _no_! I love you... I honestly thought I'm doing what's best for you." I take her hand and her expression softens for a moment, only to stiffen up again.

"Don't say stuff you don't _mean_ Korra," her voice shook as she tore her hand away from mine "I don't wanna hear your _lies_."

"I _do_ mean it," I insist " _god_ Asami... I wouldn't have gone to see him if I knew how much it will hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pressed on.

"I've been _meaning_ to," I say assuringely "but there was _never_ a _right time_ -"

"You know _what_ would be a ' _right_ _time'_?" She said with a trembling voice and took a step backwards "Right _before_ you went, or even right _after_. Or _every single fucking_ day between now and then." She mused with a piercing gaze, making me flinch "The fact that you _hid_ it from me for so long just makes this thing _ten times_ _worse_."

"I'm sorry," I say again with a pleading look "I didn't think much of it... I just assumed the visit would be meaningless but then he started saying those things..-"

"Wait, what _things_?" She intervened.

I gulped "Just... _things_..." I mumbled nervously "He started saying things about _redemption_ and making amends... Something about him doing _research_..."

"Research? What research?"

"Um... About _gay shit_?" I rub the back of my neck "He said he knows he was in the wrong and that he'll _try_ -"

"He won't _try_ anything." She said sternly, frowning "and you had _no_ _right_ to intervene in my relationship with him."

I winced but stayed silent, hoping that getting it out of her system would help her calm down.

"You had the _audacity_ ," she emphasized "to go to visit _my father_ without even telling me a _thing_ on the matter. And for _what_? To return some stupid fucking letters after I _explicitly_ told you they _don't bother me_ -"

"You were obviously _lying_ Asami." I intervened, which was probably a stupid move considering how her eyes widened with _rage_.

"You've got some _nerve_ ," she hissed and jammed her finger into my chest "just because _you've_ been _lying_ to me for _months_ doesn't mean I've been anything less then _honest_ in this relationship." she scolded "I have _every right_ to resent him, but you wouldn't know _would you_? Because you weren't there for me when things went south with him, you never bothered to-"

" _Are you fucking kidding me?"_ I cut her off with a frown, anger starting to bubble up inside me "I did _everything_ in my power to find out _what's going on with you_! Heck, I _asked_ you _specifically_ a dozen times, but did you ever just _tell me_? _No_! So don't go around saying I didn't _care_ about you when I've _always_ been the _only one_ _who gives a shit in this relationship_!"

She stumbled backwards, a little taken aback from my words "The _only_ _one_ who gives a shit?" She recited in disbelief "Are you _seriously_ saying that? After hiding something like this from me for so _fucking_ long?" She bit back.

"I didn't want to _hurt you_! I didn't want to give _him_ an _opportunity_ to _hurt you again_!" I exclaimed, feeling like pulling my hair out "I was _only_ _looking out for you_! Why can't you see that?"

She blinked, her frown deepening " _I don't have to take this._ " She declared and started walking to the door, grabbing her bag in the process.

The moment she started walking away, my anger faded away completely and was replaced with panic "Where are you going?"

" _Away_ ," she answered simply and got out of the apartment.

My eyes widened and I bolted out, closing the door behind me "You can't just _leave_!" I exclaim.

" _Watch me_." She said with a harsh breath while glancing over her shoulder.

At that I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart was racing like crazy and my eyes were wide with shock and confusion "So... _What_?" I ask, my voice trembling with emotion "Are you _breaking up_ with me?"

My question caused her to stop too, and she turned around. Gazing back at me with watery eyes " _N-no_ I just..." She trailed off and sighed "I just need some _space_." She completed.

Her words felt like a punch in the chest, tears started leaking uncontrollably out of my eyes " _W-what_? Asami, _no_..." I stummered and took a few steps forward.

"Korra I..." She sighed "I _need_ to digest this, I _need_ some time to do that..."

" _I love you_ ," I choke out, cupping her jaw "please don't leave me..." _I don't know what I'll do without you_.

"I'm not leaving you," she said quietly " _I'm sorry sweetie_..." She pulled away and started walking to her car. My arm dropped to my side as I watched her get in her car and start it, feeling a piece of my heart leaving with her as she drove away.

I stood there silently for a what felt like forever, but was probably a couple of minutes. I stared at the void, trying to comprehend what just happened.

 _I fucked up_. _I fucked up_ and I _knew_ I fucked up and she had _every right_ to be angry, but I still couldn't believe it. I knew she'd be mad but I guess I _hoped_ things will be _alright_. But now... _What now_? She asked for space, I can give her that. But what if... What if she _doesn't_ come back...?

I walked back to our apartment, feeling hollow. I was just so used to her y'know? Used to _seeing_ her everyday, _holding_ her every night, _kissing_ her until our jaws hurt. What if that was that? I know she said she wasn't breaking up with me but it... It felt just like...

I stared at the mirror in my room, and the girl staring back at me was the definition of broken. her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were trailed with tears, her lips were quivering and the sight made me feel even worse. The sadness and anger and frustration and everything just started boiling inside me, starting to consume me. And next thing I know, the mirror was shattered and my fist was bleeding, but I was so numb and disconnected I could barely feel any pain.

_It felt just like when she left for the first time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending tag. I promise.


	8. High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: this chapter is very different then the last one, I was in a weird mood writing it.
> 
> I originally meant to post it tomorrow, then I figured well it's already done so I shouldn't torture you further then I have to, so you're welcome.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_I miss her._

I groan in frustration and take another hit, leaving the smoke in my mouth for a moment and letting it cool down, then I slowly suck it in.

 _I miss her so much_.

Turns out, it's _really_ _easy_ to get weed in Republic city, like our city is _broken_. I might've been disturbed by this if it wasn't for how much I _needed_ it.

_Fucking hell I miss her._

I sink into my couch, close my heavy eyelids and place a dorito in my mouth. Man, I sure have a weird thing for Doritos, I don't think normal people consume Doritos that much.

It's pretty funny, I mostly eat pretty healthy, being a physical trainer and all. But _Doritos_? Doritos is _always_ on the menu, even if I'm on a strict diet. Especially the green ones, with coke.

_Shit, now I want coke._

I pull myself up, gyrating a little in place, disoriented. Then I stumble up to the fridge and open it, blinking a little to adjust to the new lighting. And when I do, I scan the fridge to find out I still have one can left, and I thank _god_ , and the _spirits_ , and _myself_ for not drinking it.

 _Isn't that pathetic_? I almost forgot that my _girlfriend_ _hates_ _me_ because of _Doritos_.

"The two _loves of my life_!" I exclaim dramatically and slide my hand to the bag, only to find out I ran out of Doritos.

"You hate me too?" I pout "Damn, I guess I'm _doomed_ to not be loved by the only things I care about. Asami and Doritos."

_Oh damn, I think I have another bag._

I sprint to the snack drawer, almost falling on my face in the process and open it, grabbing a fresh new bag of Doritos and grinning like a winner.

"I got another chance!" I say victoriously, then squint my eyes "Do you think I'll get another chance with Asami too?" I now address the snack I'm holding.

" _No way_ ," I say with a high pitch voice, mimicking the voice of a dorito, or at least what I think a dorito would sound like if it had a voice " _you fucked it allll up."_

"That was _mean_ ," I scold it and open the snack "now I'm gonna eat you," I say, then a goofy grin spreads around my face "Because I can't eat _Asami_!" I wheeze and erupt in loud, rolling laughter. _Fuck_ I'm stoned.

"What's _wrong_ with me?" I mused aloud between laughter "I thought I was supposed to stay _high all the time_ to _forget_ I'm missing her. Tove lo lied to me."

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door, and my face lit up. I drop both the open bag of Doritos and the can of coke and bolt out of the kitchen, slamming right onto the apartment's door. But I don't even stop to be in pain and immediately open it.

" _Asami_?" I ask with a huge smile only for my face to fall when I see Opal standing there "Oh, hey Opie."

She blinked "Did you... Run right into the front door?" She asked, stunned.

"Yeah, why?"

" _No reason?_ " She mumbled "Where have you been? I asked at the gym and they told me you called in sick."

"I _am_ sick," I state matter-of-factly "sick with _loveeeee_."

"I... _Don't_ think _that's_ how it works..." She murmured "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She tilts her head, narrowing her eyes in concentration while scanning my face. And I stare right back, unsure of why she isn't coming inside.

"Korra?"

"Opal?"

"Can you _move_ so that I could _walk_ _into_ the house?" She asked slowly.

My eyes widened and I broke into laughter "I just thought you were _stupid_!" I wheeze and walk to the side, letting her pass.

"Are you _drunk_?" She asked in disbelief.

" _Nope_!" I beam "In fact, the only thing I was drinking was..." I then gasp in realization " _The coke_!" I exclaim in horror and run to the kitchen, seeing that it was spilled all over the floor and I fall to my knees dramatically "I will _avenge_ you," I state, petting the paddle of coke on the floor.

Opal emerged behind me and I turned around to look at her "What kind of _monster_ would do such a thing?" I ask her.

"I'm... I'm guessing _you_?" She answered, completely baffled "Since... You're the _only one here_?"

I sigh, giving the paddle one last look before getting up and grabbing the half spilled bag of Doritos from the floor and eating from it "Why are you here?" I ask her with a mouth full.

"What the _fuck_?" She murmured and stepped closer, pressing her palm to my forhead "You _don't_ have a fever... Did you hit your head or something?"

"I'm not _injured_ ," I mumble "I'm just _high_."

Her eyes widened " _What_?!"

"It's a _thing_ that I _do_ now," I inform and nod "I mean it's nothing _serious_ it's just weed."

"Korra, why are you getting _high_ all by yourself?" She asked in concern.

" _Because Asami left me_..." I growl quietly, seeing her jaw drops from the corner of my eye and ignoring it completely. quietly and leave the kitchen, crashing on the couch.

"What happened?" She sat down beside me.

"I told her about Hiroshi..." I mumble and rest my head on her shoulder, my eyes burning with tears "And she started getting _really_ _mad_ and then she yelled _a lot_ and _then_... Then she said she needed _space_..." My voice broke at the end and I nuzzled into Opal.

"Then she broke up with you?"

"Oh, no," I laugh, a little bitterly "I meant left as in, she's _physically_ not _here_." _God I miss her._

"Oh, alright then..." Opal murmured and stroked my hair softly "Well, don't beat yourself up too much, she's clearly in the wrong here."

I surged up, meeting her eyes "What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"Are you _serious_? She's _really_ overreacting," Opal emphasized "maybe you should've talked to her about visiting her father first, but her reaction was completely uncalled for."

"She _can't_ overreact," I snort "she's _perfect_."

"Asami's not _perfect_ Korra," she sighed "believe me, she's just as fucked up as the rest of us, maybe more in some ways."

"Don't talk about my _girlfriend_ like _that_!" I scold and throw a pillow on her, pouting.

She laughs "I'm just _saying_ , stop assuming that she's always right and you're always wrong. She's human, she makes mistakes."

"It wouldn't matter if she doesn't come back," I shrug.

"She will," Opal assures me "believe me, I know her."

"You think so?" I ask sheepishly.

"I know so," she smiles.

I close my eyes and smile back, sinking into her "If she does... I think I'm gonna _marry her_!" I exclaim with a dreamy voice.

Opal coughed a little in suprise "Whoa, _slow down_ _champ_ , isn't it a _little_ _early_ to be thinking about marriage?"

"You're _younger_ then me!" I protest.

" _Hey_! We were dating for years! Why waist time and not get married when it's obvious we're gonna end up together?" She countered "Also, not what I meant. How long you two have been dating?"

" _Emotionally_ or _officially_?" I blink.

" _Officially_."

"About 6 months," I chuckle "I think that's enough to know she's the love of my life, right?"

" _Holy shit_."

"Emotionally though, I feel like we've been dating for almost 8 years," I inform, fiddling with my hands.

"I'm gonna cancel my plans with Bolin, you really need someone to take care of you right now." She murmured and opened her phone.

"I'm an _adult_! I don't need a _babysitter_ " I exclaim "I'll prove you that I'm mature! I'll... I'll watch the news!" I bolt up and pick up the remote, opening the television, immediately closing my eyes to avert the blinding brightness.

" _Right_..." She muttered "An _adult_."

I start Laughing and slowly open my eyes, this time able to make out what the TV is displaying.

"... _Yesterday, the CEO of the future Indestries was spotted in Ba Sing Se when she-"_

That sentence immediately caught my attention "Are you _shitting_ me?" I mutter and slip from the couch, crawling and sitting down right in front of the television, vaguely aware that I'm way closer to it then I should be.

"... _The young heiress had been rumoured to be romantically involved with another women over the last few months, when our reporter questioned her about it earlier today, this is the official comment she left."_

The picture on the screen changed from this random newscaster to a clip of the girl I so badly wanted to see again, frowning, and around a million camera's around her.

Something about her was completely off, even when my mind was this clouded I could tell. She looked pissed beyond belief, like that event was just enough to drive her over the edge.

" _I have a_ _suggestion_ , _why don't you_ _take my lungs away_?" she shouted at the camera "Maybe if I'll just stop breathing the air that makes me stay alive, then the millions of people who look on me like I killed a man," she spat out "would finally _calm down_!"

My heart shattered at her words. What the _fuck_ is wrong with me? I'm sitting here and smoking like I don't have a _care in the world_ while my _girlfriend_ is hurting like this, and I'm not even _trying_ to make it better!

" _Miss Sato would you say_ -"

" _I'm not answering any questions_." She cut him off sternly " _my personal life is just that: Personal, and I'd highly appreciate it if the entire world would stop treating me like I've been caught red-handed disposing a body_!"

The clip stops, and is replaced by the newscaster, looking at the camera with a serious expression.

" _This raises the question- how are same sex couples treated in the modern world? Asami Sato for example-_ "

The TV went black, and I snapped my head backwards to see Opal, pointing the remote at it. _Huh_ , I almost _forgot_ she was here.

"You shouldn't watch this stuff," she scolded "it's not healthy."

"I should _be there_ ," I state, sticking my finger against where Asami stood on the screen "I should be _with_ her."

"You _shouldn't_ feel bad about it, it's her fault you're not." Opal said softly "Other then that, she's not the only one hurting. Take care of yourself first and worry about her later."

"I get it _but_... I _hate_ seeing her like this," I sigh "I hate being _fucking_ _useless_."

"You aren't _useless_ Korra," she scowled "believe me, you helped her a bunch."

" _Obviously_ ," I say dryly "that's why she ran all the way to _Ba Sing Se_ to get rid of me."

"She wants to be with her _friends_ Korra," she defended "just forget about it in the meantime, talk to her when she gets back."

"I _can't_ forget about it," I pout "it's _upsetting_ me."

"I know what will cheer you up," Opal said with a smirk " _cuddling_!"

My face lit up " _Yayyyyy_ ," I exclaim and get up "you're the second cuddliest person I know!"

" _Unless_ you're talking about Asami, I'm hurt." She pouted.

"I _am_ ," I affirm, sitting next to her and resting my head on her chest "but it's not because I'm bias. She's _actually_ better then you at cuddling."

"How so?"

"She has bigger boobs," I state matter-of-factly "boobs are _fucking_ _comfortable_."

"Are you just rubbing in the fact that your girlfriend has _bigger tits_ then me?" Opal asked, bemused.

" _Maybeeee_ ," I roll it around my mouth playfully.

" _Fuck you_ ," she laughed, stroking my hair in soothing circles and I hum in approval "Other then that, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much," I shrug "I've just been sitting here and smoking and feeling bad for myself ever since Asami left."

"How long is that?"

"Um, four days?" I scratch my head

"Have you been eating?" She asked suspiciously.

" _Obviously_ ," I laugh "wait, is _Doritos_ considered eating?"

" _No_ , Korra," she sighs "Doritos _isn't_ eating."

"But like, a _lot of_ Doritos."

" _No_."

"Like a _few bags_ everyday."

" _Korra_."

"Ugh _fine_ ," I give up "but I don't have any food, didn't feel like going for groceries."

"Let's order pizza while we wait for the weed to get out of your system," Opal suggested "do you eat pizza with-" she started, but a bark stopped her and her eyebrows shot up to her forhead.

I waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, I asked "Pizza with what?"

"The _fuck_ was that?" She asked me in shock.

"It's Naga," I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

" _Naga_?"

"My dog, _duh_."

Her eyes widened "Since _when_ do you have a _dog_?!"

"Like, two days ago," I laugh "she kinda overslept I think? Usually we would've heard her much sooner."

" _Korra_."

"Opal?"

" _Why_ , for the love of _fuck_ , did you get _a dog_?" She asked slowly in disbelief.

"I'm not _used_ to living alone," I explain sheepishly "it got quiet, then I was like, I should get a dog."

She stared at me for a few moments, then she started laughing, and I don't mean like a cute happy laugh. I mean like a batshit crazy evil villain laugh, and I joined her with a nervous laugher of my own.

"Of _course_!" She got out in between laughter, and I wasn't very sober at the moment but I believe it was a sarcastic comment " _Why_ would I expect _anything different_?!"

" _Heh heh_... O-Opal?" I chuckled " _Why_ are we laughing?"

"Cause you're _fucking insane_!" She exclaimed "Imagine Asami's face once she gets back and realizes you have a _fucking_ _dog_ now!"

"Oh _shit_ ," my eyes widen "didn't think about that."

" _Of course_ you didn't," she rolls her eyes with an amused smirk.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I ask her, playing with my fingers.

"I don't know," she shrugged "what do you wanna do?"

"Ok here's a _suggestion_ , Naga is really _cuddly_ ," I try to appeal to her "I can go get her from my room, then we'll eat some pizza, then I still have _some_ weed left..."

"No _weed_ ," she reppirmed, "but _definitely_ cuddle time with Naga."

And that's what we did, I opened my room's door and the white Labrador tried to tackle me to the ground. Opal ordered pizza and I brought dog treats and the three of us sat down, cuddling and eating with Naga occasionally trying to snatch my food.

We laughed, we cried, well... _I_ cried. But Opie did a good job at cheering me up, and maybe she did have a point about Asami _overreacting_. I mean, sure, I was in the wrong here, but she'll come around, _right_?

However, after Opal left, I found it pretty hard to distract myself from Asami and what she said on the news. It's unlike her to lose her cool like that in public, and honestly? I got even more worried then I already was.

So I texted her.

 **Korra** [21:42]:  
 _Hey... I know you said you needed space, but I just saw you on the news... I wanted to make sure you're ok, and if not, well... I'm here for you, please talk to me. I love you._

Then I waited anxiously for a reply. I stared at the screen for a few minutes, as if it's gonna make her text back faster. When it didn't, I just decided to distract myself until she says something, so I binge watched things on Netflix.

Then minutes became hours.

Hours became days.

And I couldn't stop thinking about how much of a _stupid_ idea it was to text her. She didn't _want_ to talk to me, was I just being selfish? Was it a burden to her? Is she even planning to come back?

Untill finally, a full week later, I got a reply.

 **Asami** [11:04]:  
 _Hey, can you come down? I'm outside_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to put it out there that I wasn't high or drunk writing this, this is my sober thought process.
> 
> Is this normal? Do I need help?


	9. Repressed emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the thing.  
> I used to have daily updates if you remember, and I kinda stoped posting daily cause I had an annoying writer's block both here and on the wandering knight. But now I kinda got to the part where they're both mapped out so it's really easy for me to write.
> 
> That's why this update came pretty fast, I'm not gonna do the daily updates again cause I work full time buttt I might post more frequently.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy

**Asami** [11:04]:  
 _Hey, can you come down? I'm outside_

I stared at the text for a few good moments. What the _fuck_ is it even supposed to mean? She havn't spoken to me in almost two weeks, now she's suddenly outside? What is she doing outside? What prevents her from coming in?

Naga was pushing against my leg, begging for attention. I kneeled down and petted her "I have to go for a little while, alright?"

Naga made an unhappy sound. I swear she sometimes understands what I'm saying to her.

"It wouldn't be for long," I assure and press a kiss between her eyes "mommy just has to go meet your... _Other_... Mommy?" _What_?

The thought of going to see Asami again made all sorts different emotions fill me. I was excited, sure, but also anxious, and maybe dreadful? It was weird and unexpected.

"Bye Naga!" I call leaving the apartment and closing the door. I took a deep breath, and bumped my forhead against the closed door, trying to calm myself down.

I'm going to _see her_ , this is actually _real_. It feels like it's been _ages_.

I went down the stairs to see... _Nothing_. _Is that a fucking prank_? I try to look around, but she's _not_ there. What's _wrong_ with her? Why would she–

My phone notification went off again.

 **Asami** [11:12]:  
 _In the car, get in._

I raised my head and look around even more, and... There is her car. _How did I miss that?_ I ask myself while approaching her car. My feet started feeling really heavy, and the more I got closer, I realized how _mad_ I was. She just... She _walked away_! I always try to do what's best for her and she still just walked away as if it meant _nothing_ to her!

Finally, I enter the passanger sit " _Hey_ ," I say, a little dryly.

"Um, _Hi_ ," she answered nervously.

Awkward silence fall on the two of us. What am I _supposed_ to say to her? What are you even supposed to say in _this situation_?

"Sorry I didn't reply to your text..." She started "I was just... I had my plate full."

" _It's fine_ ," I growl flatly, not really bothering to put effort into my words, because quite frankly, it's _not_ fine. I was trying to be _considerate_ , and she just... _Ugh_!

Asami obviously didn't believe me, but she still nodded in response and started the car, driving us to _who_ _knows where_. I didn't really care where we were going though, to be truthful I can't say I cared about _anything_ at the moment.

"What happened to your fist?" She asked out of the blue.

 _Oh, I forgot about it_ "I punched a mirror," I answer nonchalantly.

Her eyebrows shot up "Why?"

" _You have one guess_ ," I grumble.

She sighed " _Korra_..."

" _It's fine_ ," I said again, and once again, she didn't buy it.

Asami parked, and unbuckled her seatbelt, turning in her seat to face me "We _will_ talk about it," she assured "but we're already late, just come with me, okay?"

"Oh how _considerate_ of you, I _finally_ get _a say_ in something?" I said sarcastically and got out of the car, only then I recognized where we are, and my jaw dropped.

"I _know_ we aren't in the _best place_ right now," she said from behind me and I turned around to look at her, a shocked expression still spread around my face "But I _need_ to do this, and I _can't_ do it alone..." She trailed off "You wouldn't have to talk or anything, just... _Sit there_ with me?"

I closed my mouth and nodded, my anger almost completely forgotten and was replaced with shock. _No wonder_ she's been acting so weird today, and if she took me here, maybe it means she forgave me for what I did.

_Or she took me here to tell me off. One or the other._

She didn't say anything, instead she started to walk inside, and I followed her. My eyes glued to her in a questioning look while we were walking in, going through security and handing our phones over. I was so confused that the entire process seemed to go out in a blur, and next thing I knew, the two of us were sitting next to a table and waiting.

I noticed Asami's shaking hands, and I couldn't help but place my own palm over hers and squeeze assuringely, only after she looked at me with a small smile did I realize I'm supposed to be mad at her.

"Hello, Asami."

A shiver ran through my spine as I recognized the voice, and I tightened my grip on Asami's hand.

" _Father_."

Finally, I picked up the courage to turn around, seeing Hiroshi sitting infront of us with a weak, yet genuine smile. He looked even more tired and old since when I last saw him, which wasn't that long ago...

"It's so good to see you again," he said, a little sadly.

"I wish I could say the same thing," she said harshly, though her voice was trembling a little.

 _Silence_.

"Then why are you here?" He asked with a pained expression.

" _I_..." She spoke hesitatantly "I needed to _talk_."

" _Asami_..." He began.

"No, _don't_ ," she waved him off sternly "I've been repressing everything that happened between us, and it's been weighing on me," she said, pressing her lips together and glancing at me for a moment "not to mention my relationship."

I raised an eyebrow, _so we're still together? Good to know._

Hiroshi dropped his gaze to the floor "Say what you need to say." He said, preparing himself for the worst.

" _Fuck you_ , dad." She shot out, her grip on my hand immediately tightening "You did _so much shit."_

He winced, but stayed silent, so Asami continued.

"You took advantage of being my only living family member to make me feel like _shit_ about who I am. You told me I wasn't _good enough_ , you told me I needed to be _fixed_ , you _kicked me out_ of the _goddamn house_! What the actual _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?" She half shouted in a harsh breath, tears forming in her eyes.

"I _never_ wanted to hurt you," he murmured.

" _Liar_ ," she spat out "you did it all _distinctively_ to hurt me and _you know_ _it_."

He shook his head and raised his gaze to meet hers, his eyes were full of sadness and regret "All I ever wanted is for you to be the _best version_ of yourself, and from what I've seen lately, it seems I was successful."

"No, you _weren't_ ," Asami said dryly "I'll tell you exactly what _damage_ you did, you made me _hate myself_ for years, you gave me _crippling self_ _doubt_ that I _still_ struggle with to this day, you made me care _too much_ about what _other people think_ _of me_ , and worst of all, you made me believe I was _broken_ because of things that are _out of my control_."

He stayed silent again, averting her eyes entirely, but it didn't go well with Asami, it just pissed her off even further, and she slammed her hand loudly against the table " _Say something_!" She demanded, shouting and making a few heads turn our way.

Hiroshi squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, looking like he wants to disappear from emberessment, but at the same time, he didn't look like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"I'm _sorry_ darling," he finally spoke "I know I wasn't the father of the year, and now I'm paying for this."

"Oh, _really_?" She asked sarcastically "I didn't know you went to prison for being a _manipulative basterd_ , I thought you were a _terrorist_."

"I wasn't talking about prison," he argued "I was talking about my only daughter not speaking to me."

She laughed dryly "Wow, _seriously_? Trying to make me feel bad about not talking to you? Are you _already_ starting on your _sick and_ _twisted_ _mind_ _games_?" Her frown deepened "I thought it'd take you _longer_."

"I'm _not_ –" he groaned in frustration "I'm trying to say that what I did was _wrong_ , you have _every right_ to be upset, but I _changed_."

This time it was Asami's turn to stay silent, she seemed confused, shocked and conflicted about the whole thing.

"What are you playing at?" Her voice shook " _stop it_."

"I'm not doing anything," he insisted "I'm just being genuine.

" _Well_ _stop it_!" She snaps "You've _never_ been _genuine_ for _a day in your life_! What makes you start _now_?"

"I'm being genuine because I _love you_ Asami," he emphasized softly "and I'm _so happy_ for you and Korra, I know your mother would be too."

At that Asami's eyes were blown wide and she tensed up, stunned. Her hands started shaking more and her breath picked up a little, it was a little alarming. He didn't really said anything _bad_ , _did he?_

And then I realized, that _this_ was the _problem_.

"Hey, why don't you _back off_?" I hiss towards him "If you'd actually _love_ _her_ you wouldn't do all the _shit_ you did."

"I made _mistakes_ is all," he persisted calmly "I'm trying to _fix_ all of my mistakes, that's why I _turned myself_ _in_ , that's why I _sent Asami letters_."

"Am I supposed to _buy this_?" Asami said in disbelief "I don't believe your stupid _redemption arc_. All you're doing is make excuses for me to _forgive you_."

" _No_ ," he shook his head "I _don't think_ you _should_ forgive me at all, I'm just _hoping_ you will."

Another loaded silence.

"I want to go home," Asami said out of the blue and turned to me "can we go home?"

"Yeah, of course," I nod and get up, offering her a hand which she took and let herself be led outside, not even bothering to say goodbye to her father.

"You good?" I asked once we reached the car and got in.

"Yeah, it was just kinda weird," Asami sighed "if he would've said something _mean_ or _homophobic_ I would've been alright, but he's being... _Nice_ , and it's somehow worse because I _don't know_ _how_ to _handle_ this."

I hummed in response "You don't _have_ to handle it, because you don't _have_ to see him ever again."

"Yeah, I know, it's _okay_ ," she answered, then hesitated and turned to me "are _we_... _Okay_?"

The reminder of the fight we're having caused some of the dread and anger I felt towards her earlier to resurface, and I clenched my jaw angrily " _I don't know_ , you tell me," I answered dryly "you're the one who needed _space_."

"I know I _just_..." She began, her voice a little weak "I'm sorry I just kinda _assumed_ we're still together earlier, if you _don't want that_..."

"That's _not_ what I said," I replied dissmisevly "but I'm not gonna lie, I _am_ mad."

She winced a little but nodded "I deserve that," she murmured "I know I _overreacted_ I just... You _really_ hit a _nerve_ there."

I purse my lips together, nod slowly and look away, trying not to snap at her or something " _Elaborate_." I instructed.

"I never really _dealt_ with everything that happened," she explained "not _properly_ at least, I just told a couple of people, but I've never like, _talked_ about it with anyone, even in therepy..." she sighed again "So I guess I have a lot of repressed anger and frustration and it _came out on you_."

 _"It doesn't give you the right to leave_ ," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

"It _doesn't_ give you _the right_ to _leave_!" I snap, startling her and causing her to jump a little "I mean _jesus fuck_ _Asami_! You just _left_! Do you have any idea how _worried_ I've been? How _heartbroken_? Do you even _give a_ _shit_?"

" _Of course_ I do," she said quietly, a little offended "do you _really_ think I don't?"

" _No, yes_ I..." I groan "I _don't know_... You _really hurt me_ , Asami. I _get that_ I _shouldn't_ have gone without _telling_ _you_ but you can't just leave like that when things get _tough_."

She hesitated "Which _time_ are we talking about?"

I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion before I realized what she's talking about and my eyes widened.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said quickly "I don't blame you for leaving the first time."

"But it's still affecting you, isn't it?" She asked sadly.

I sucked in a breath and nodded.

She pursed her lips together "I get that, it did a lot of damage and we barely got to work it out."

"It's just scary," I mumble "intellectually I _know_ you aren't gonna pack your bags and leave, but then you said you needed space and..." I trailed off.

"I guess I hit a nerve too."

I chuckled slightly " _Look at us_ ," I smiled weakly "just two girls _repressing_ their _emotions_ and letting them out on _each other_."

To my surprise, that actually got a _genuine_ laugh out of her, and _god_ did I miss that sound. Her laughter was always so _soft_ and _adorable_... How did I live without it?

"I'm _sorry_ , Asami," I said afterwards with a sad smile "I shouldn't have gone to visit your father without telling you first."

"It's alright," she said softly "I'm sorry I overreacted, I shouldn't have _left_ like that, especially considering our past."

"Let's just make it a rule," I suggest "to not walk away from one another."

She chuckled " _deal_."

I smiled and leaned my head against the seat, waiting for her to start the car, when she didn't, I raised my head to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"So, there's _something_ I wanted to ask you..." She said hesitantly.

I blink "Um, go ahead?"

"So since _I_ initiated the um, _break_ , I wouldn't be _mad_ if _you..."_ She averted my eyes and her grip on the wheel tightened "but if you could just _tell me_ that would be nice..." She trailed off.

I clenched my eyebrows in confusion as my brain tried to process what she was saying, and when I realized where she was going with this, I just started to laugh uncontrollably.

" _What_? Why is it so _funny_?" Asami flustered and a vivid blush colored her cheeks.

"You think I've been _fucking_ people when you were gone?" I breath out, holding my sore from laughing stomach "Have _you_?" I ask jokingly because obviously she didn't.

" _No_!" She said quickly, not catching the sarcasm in the tone. She then hesitated again "Have you?"

"All I did was sit at home and eat Doritos and that's literally it," I chuckle with a shake of my head.

"Oh," her expression softened and her hands relaxed "what is it with you and Doritos?" She asked in amusement.

"I don't know, I _really_ like Doritos," I scratch my head "especially when I'm high."

She gawked " _Shit_ you got high? I really _am_ a bad influence on you aren't I?" She mused.

"Hey I was _sad_!" I defended myself with a pout "All I had to cheer me up was weed, Doritos and Naga."

She raised an eyebrow and started the car "What _the_ _shit_ is a _Naga_?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh _right_ ," I laugh nervously "you're going to _kill me_."

" _What_ _did_ _you do_?" She spoke slowly and warningly.

" _Nothingggg_ ," I roll around my mouth and giggle.

" _Korra_."

"You'll see."

And that's pretty much how the rest of the drive home went, with her trying to persuade me into telling her and with me refusing furiously, untill we finally arrived to the apartment and Naga tackled me the moment I set foot in.

I laughed " _Hey girl_!" I say with a big ass grin, kneeling to the ground and rubbing underneath her ears "You missed me? I missed you too! Even though it's been like an _hour_ , tops."

After a short while, she realized there's a new person and she abandoned me, jumping on Asami instead, who just gaped at me in complete and utter shock.

"You got _a dog_?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"If it wasn't obvious, _yes_ ," I affirm with an amused smile "Asami, meet Naga, Naga, Asami." I introduce.

" _Hey_ Naga," she smiled and ducked, petting the enthusiastic dog gently "Aren't you just the most _gorgeous_ _thing_ in the world?"

I clear my throat, fake offended.

She raised her gaze "Don't worry babe, you're still third on my list," she teased.

" _Third_?" I protest with a pout.

"Naga first, then me, then you," she chuckled and crawled to me, pecking me on the lips.

A goofy grin immediately breaks to my face and I pull her closer, kissing her furiously. Has it really been only two weeks? I feel like I haven't kissed her in _forever_ , and _god_ did I love those soft lips so much.

" _I love you_ ," she breathed out after we parted.

I smiled softly and brought our forheads together.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeee I'm not that evil. I just have a bad rep


	10. Nightmares and insecurities

" _We're Sorry, the number you're trying to reach is unavailable, please leave a voicemail after the beep."_

_Beep!_

" _Hey Sam's_ ," I sigh "I was really hoping you'll pick up the phone... I was just at your house, and I need to speak with you."

I pause, thinking what to say.

"I don't really know why I'm calling, our last conversation seemed pretty final... But I really don't really like how things ended between us that day.

You meant the world to me, you still do. I've been really worried about you those past few months, that's why I was so upset with you last week, I should've been more patient, more understanding, I'm really sorry.

I feel like too much has gone without saying in our friendship, and a lot of it is my fault, I guess I wasn't honest with you like I should've, and I was pushing you away without even noticing because of that.

You'll probably never hear this voicemail, but I need to say this. I need to get this off my chest.

I love you, Asami."

  
"Now isn't that _pathetic_?" A voice says from behind me, and I turn around, seeing Asami standing in the middle of the street, an amused smile spread across her lips.

" _Asami_?" I mutter in disbelief "What are you-"

"You love me?" She cuts me off with a laugh "didn't know you were the kind of girl to fall helplessly for someone so completely and utterly _out of their league."_

"What?" I blink in confusion " _Asami_..-"

" _This_ ," she gestured between us and stepped forward, a pitiful smile playing on her lips "this will _never_ happen."

This is wrong, something isn't _right_ I... This is _not_ what happened, this wasn't how it's supposed to go.

"It already has," I argue, clutching onto my statement like my life depends on it.

"Is it? Or are you just my _dirty_ _little_ _secret_?" She smirked "After all, it wouldn't be a _first_ for you, now would it?"

My heart sank at her words "It's _different_..." My voice shook "it's _different_ this time."

She leaned in to my ear " _Watch out_ ," she whispered, and before I got to understand what she meant, she pushed me to the ground, and my eyes widen as I see a pair of headlights making their way towards me.

I jolted upwards with a terrified gasp, feeling the cold air hitting my damp from sweat skin, making me shiver. My heart is pounding so hard I can't hear _anything_ besides the pulse in my ears, and I choke out a sob, fisting my shaking hands as tears form in my eyes.

Then suddenly, I feel warmth wrapping me from behind, and I almost jump from the touch in panic, until I hear a familiar soothingly voice speak.

"Shh... It's okay... I'm here..."

I let out a trembling breath of relief, she's here... Asami's here... I'm not alone, I'm alright. I hug my knees as she rests her chin on my shoulder, her hands rubbing my tigh soothingly, and no words are spoken at this exchange, yet it's somehow more powerful then anything she could've said.

" _I'm sorry_ ," I choke out once I calm down "I'm so _so_ _sorry_."

"Don't be," she said softly, pressing a light kiss to my shoulder, her lips sending a shudder down my spine "You really should stop apologizing for this."

"You're not sleeping well because of _me_..." I say a little sadly.

"You're sleeping far worse then I do," she stated "you've been having an awful lot of nightmares lately..."

She was right, I had nightmares almost every night for the entire month. After the accident, I didn't get a good night's sleep for years, but then it kinda _stopped_ , so why was I having nightmares about it again?

And what was more disturbing, is the fact that this time around, they were _modified_.

While I was recovering, every nightmare was pretty much the same- the voicemail, then the crash, and on special occasions, the fight I had with Hiroshi right before it would play out too. But ever since the nightmares came back, was never _just_ the accident. Either Asami or Kuvira would be there, sometimes both, and they would always say the same thing.

' _You're just a secret, it's not real_.'

But it's not like I felt any anger towards Asami, she didn't do anything wrong. Maybe it was just my insecurities playing out? Sure, Asami didn't release _any_ statement regarding the two of us, but being so secretive was a little traumatizing considering my past relationship with Kuvira.

I didn't want to tell Asami about that though, she had so much on her plate. I just didn't want to guilt trip her into realesing a statement she wasn't comfortable with or that would put her in any sort of danger. It was _selfish_ , not to mention _unsafe_ , and I wasn't about to do something like that.

But her pushing me was new... What was it about?

"I'm _sorry_..." I say again.

"Stop _fucking_ apologizing," she said sternly, yet softly at the same time "I'd rather be awaken by you then have you panicking from nightmares all alone."

I swallow thickly and nod, leaning backwards against her "I love you..." I mutter and close my eyes.

"I love you too," she replied "what was it this time?"

"Just the accident again," I say simply, not mentioning the other part "I don't want to talk about it."

" _Sweetheart_..." She sighs, tightening her grip on me "Have you considered going to Tenzin more often?"

"Once every _two weeks_ isn't enough?" I complain, scrunching my nose.

"I'm _worried_ about you," she said in a concerned tone, stroking my hair soothingly "isn't this your day off? Why don't you try to schedule a session for today?"

"Days off are supposed to be _fun_!" I pout.

" _Korra..."_

"Just a thought, how about _instead_ I'll invite _Opal_ to come hang out with me? That way I'm not alone _aaaand_ I have a good time. Also free therepy session."

"Remind me again _why_ am I dating someone so _goddamn stubborn_?" She asked sarcastically, and I could practically _hear_ her eye roll in her words..

" _Well_ ," I smirk, turning around a little to look at her "from what I recall, you told me you have a _thing_ for my blue eyes."

She shifted behind me, then before I know it, she was in front of me, giving me a mischievous smile that was just _begging_ to be kissed.

"I have a _thing_ for your _everything_..." she purred, pushing me backwards until my back hit the mattress "I love your _eyes_..." She pressed a kiss to my forhead "I love your _hair_..." She threaded her fingers in it, fisting a little "I love your _stupid smile_..." She captured my bottom lip in her teeth and pulled on it, making me groan "I love your _muscles_ ," she stated, her hands sliding underneath my pijama shirt and stroked my abdominal "and I love your fucking _tits_." She finished off, her palms trailing upwards and giving my breasts a firm squeeze.

"My _tits_?" I ask, trying to mask my arousal with a laugh "Out of everything? I _barely_ have ones." I joke.

"You have _great_ tits," she said matter of factly "you just disguise them underneath sports bras all the time."

" _Riiiight_..." I say skepticaly "y'know, it's pretty mean of you to get me so worked up right now, cause you should probably get back to sleep," I say with a slight pout. _God_ I _wish_ we could finish (hehe) what she started but I'm a _good_ _girlfriend_ that wouldn't have _her_ _girlfriend_ limping around exhausted all day, she still had to work in the morning.

Suddenly, her index finger found my lips "Wait for it," she mumbled, causing me to raise an eyebrow, confused as to what we were waiting for " _waaaaaait_ for it..." She rolled around her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

I opened my mouth to ask her, when suddenly her alarm clock goes off.

"There it is," she smiles and turns it off.

"What _time_ is it?" I groan and get up on my elbows .

"Six thirty AM," she answered with a yawn.

"Why do you need to be up that early?" I question.

"I fitted _you_ into my schedule," she smiled and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

For some reason, that made me laugh real hard "You fitted _morning sex_ into your schedule?" I breath out in between laughter "You horny little _shit_."

"Technically, it was scheduled as _cuddle_ _time_ ," she rolled her eyes and peeled her shirt off "I'm sorry, are you _complaining_?" She scoffed.

The sight silenced my laugh completely, I suddenly had a much more urgent _need_ to attend to other then making fun of my girlfriend. Especially considering that she wasn't wearing a bra, revealing her stunning soft breasts. I leaned upwards, capturing her lips with mine and slide in my tounge in almost immediately, letting it explore all around her mouth, not minding the taste of morning in the slightest. She complies by realesing a soft moan against my lips and she starts tugging down my boxers.

"Your underwear is _sopping wet_..." She purred right to my ear "Are you _that_ happy to see me?" She whispered in a husky tone, pulling on my earlobe with her teeth.

" _Mm_..." I close my eyes, focusing on the sensation of her, above me, next to my ear, her warmth surrounding me "You seem to have a lot of _talk_ in you..." I say in a sultry voice and a cocky smirk "Why don't you put that mouth into _better use_?"

"Hmm... _Don't mind if I do_..." She smirks and presses a quick kiss to my lips "You know I _love_ the way you taste..." She said in a seductive tone and latched onto my neck, gently _biting_ at first, but then she proceeded to go a little rough on me in the most _pleasurable_ way possible.

" _Fuuuck_." I let out a throaty groan, sliding my palms on her smooth soft skin, feeling myself get damper by the minute.

I could feel her smiling against the crook of my neck, and she probably decided to show me mercy, because she finally started trailing downwards, and downwards, and downwards...

Then, when she's only seconds away from being where I _need_ her the most, a white blurry streak tackles her from the side and pushes her down on the mattress, making enthusiastic dog sounds.

" _Naga_!" I exclaim in frustration, causing her to look at me and tilt her head slightly "You _cockblocking_ little _shit_!" I pout.

At that, Asami just bursts out laughing " _You're_ the one who _got_ _her_!" She accuses in between pits of laughter.

" _Shush_ ," I complain "if _that's_ what having kids is like, we're _never_ having them."

"I'll say," she chuckled "well, I think that this is a sign from god to start getting ready."

"You don't _believe_ in god!" I protest.

"But I believe in Naga," she countered, making me raise a confused eyebrow.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I exclaim.

She shrugged and got up, heading for our closet "text Opal to come over once I leave, I don't want you here all alone."

"I'm not a _child_ , I can be left alone without any _supervision_." I argue.

She turned around, looking at me with a dead serious expression "Last time I left you alone you apperently smoked the _entire supply of weed_ in the city, lost a bunch of weight from eating Doritos and _nothing else_ but Doritos, and got a _fucking dog_ , and I'm good with just one dog, so text her." She said sternly.

I whistle " _Sheesh_ , I didn't expect to be _personally attacked_ this early in the morning," I whine and open my phone to send a quick ' _Wanna cone over later_?' and then put it down, suddenly feeling like my eyelids are very heavy as my exhaustion starts weighing on me.

"I'mma go back to sleep now," I mumure with a yawn and slowly close my half lidded eyes.

"Good night sweetie," I hear and am vaguely aware of a soft kiss being pressed to my temple, before I'm slowly drifting to unconsciousness.

Thankfully, this time around I didn't have any nightmares. In fact, one may say that I had a very, _very_ good _Naga-less_ _dream_.

_______________________________________

"She _pushed_ you?" Opal asked, knitting her eyebrows together in concern.

"Yeah, I mean, what the _fuck_? _"_ I ask, opening a can of beer and taking a sip.

"Could it be that you blame her for the accident on a _subconscious_ level? You were just heading back from _her_ _house_."

I shake my head "No chance, and it _still_ doesn't explain what _triggered_ the return of the nightmares."

"The stress probably?" She suggested, grabbing the can out of my hand and drank from it "I mean, when all of the shit between you and Kuvira went down you started having nightmares again for a little while as well."

"But they weren't as... _Persistent,_ as these ones."

"Makes sense to me," she shrugged "from the way you talk about Asami and act around her you love her more then you used to love Kuvira."

"Well, _duh_ ," I chuckle "it's just... Her, it's always been her."

"Shit, you really _were_ serious about her being the love of your life weren't you?" She laughs.

" _Yes_ and _no_ ," I muse and rest my head on her shoulder "I most _definitely_ know that she's the one I want to end up with, but I'm not dumb enough to scare her off by proposing so soon."

"Not a great idea," she agrees "especially with everything that's going on, which brings us back to the topic of the dream, have you told her about it?"

"I didn't tell her she was in it, she'll just _find a way_ to feel _guilty_ somehow," I joke "I think I dreamed about her pushing me just because the situation is pretty similar to what I had with Kuvira."

"How so?"

"I was Kuvira's side chick," I shrug "so she hid me, kept us a secret. I guess being someone's _secret_ again is kinda bringing old memories back."

"But you _do_ know Asami's _not_ like that, right?" She asked in concern.

"I mean, yeah, but obviously I didn't think _Kuvira_ was like that too so..." I laugh, a little bitterly.

"It's _different_ ," she scoffed "believe me, I know for a _fact_ that she loves you very dearly."

"You _do_?" I straighten my back with a questioning gaze.

She shifted uncomfortably in place "She might've... _Told_ me a lot of things... That one time she came drunk to my house, remember?" She admitted nervously.

"I remember, what did she tell you?" I ask eagrly.

" _Sorry babe_ , my lips are sealed," she smiled apologetically "I _promised_."

"But that was like, _three months ago_!" I protest with a pout.

"Talk to _her_ about it then, ask _her_ ," She shrugged.

"You're supposed to be _my friend_ ," I whine.

"I _am_ your friend, Asami's too. And I don't go spilling around what _you're_ telling me to Asami either," she said matter-of-factly "if you want me to tell you, _fine_ , but I'll tell her _everything_ you tell me."

My jaw dropped in disbelief "You can't use what I tell you in confidence as _leverage_!" I exclaim.

"Yes I can, I just _did_." She laughed "Just ask her, and also tell her that she's _starring_ in your nightmares."

" _Maybe_ ," I say in a doubtful tone.

"Korra, what happened the last time you kept something from her?" She scoffed.

"First things first, this is very different," I began lecturing "I didn't _do_ anything wrong this time, all I did was have weird dreams. And it's really no big deal it'll probably pass naturally when things calm down. Why would I just freak her out if it's nothing? She has to handle so much shit already."

"So _goddamn_ stubborn," she sighs "will you at least tell her how you feel about being so secretive?"

"Let's say I do, then she releases a statement saying that we're together, then we both get _murdered_ _violently_."

"Aren't you _overexaggerating_ a _little_ _bit_?"

"Someone _broke_ into her _fucking_ _house_." I remind her sternly.

"I guess you have a point." She admits reluctantly.

"I do, it's just a safety issue right now," I explain "besides, as long as she's not _denying_ anything, I'm fine."

She sighs again and leans backwards, taking another sip of beer "Well, if you say so..."

" _I do_ ," I nod "anyway, wanna watch something?" I change the subject, not wanting to dig any further "I heard they put that Avatar show on Netflix."

"I never watched it," she shrugged.

My eyes widen "You've _never_ –" I say in disbelief "Okay, we're watching it _right fucking now_."

"Fine whatever," she laughs "if it's _so_ important to you."

"It _is_." I insist.

And that's how I ended up spending the entire day fighting with Opal over who's hotter: Zuko or Sokka, that until Asami showed up and argued that Katara was the hottest in the show, and that I looked like her. After that remark I felt so _proud_ and _giddy_ that I didn't even _care_ that Opal thought Sokka was cuter, I was just thankful to have Asami in my life.

And hopefully, those nightmares will just end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come for me, I just based who they think is cuter around their type.
> 
> Idk if Zuko is hotter then Sokka, I'm too gay to have an opinion on that.
> 
> Also Naga is a bitch (literally)


	11. Picture day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like not a lot happens in this chapter... But at the same time, a LOT happens

"So, I'll see you on monday?" I ask Shena when our session is done.

"Mm... I'm already counting the minutes," she answered with a wink, making me blush slightly.

"Oh, um... _Okay_?" I answer awkwardly and rub the back of my neck "Sorry, I _really_ need to go to my next session now, bye!" I excuse and jog to the other side of the gym, grabbing my client list from the counter and scanning it.

Well, it actually _wasn't_ a _lie_ , I do have another scheduled session in a few minutes, and if I remember currently, a new client no less. _Where_ do they keep coming from?

I finally locate Shena's name, and my eyes bounce to the next name on the list. I read it and raise an confused eyebrow. There's _no way_ that's an _actual_ name right? I mean I briefly read it before and didn't notice but... Someone has _got_ to be _fucking with me_.

" _Mike hunt_?" I ask the lady behind the counter in astonishment, and in response she just shrugs. Then I hear a familiar giggle behind me, and I turn around.

And there was Asami, in a light purple sports bra and knee long leggings to match. Her shiny black hair was pulled into a ponytail and there was a certain mischievous glint in her I eyes, one that I was almost sure had a _shit eating grin_ to match, but I couldn't say for sure since her mouth is covered by her palm.

" _Seriously_?" I say, raising a bemused eyebrow.

"What? I wasn't doing anything!" She held her hands behind her back innocently and grinned.

"So your name is _really_ Mike hunt?" I joke.

" _Yep_!" She beamed.

"Can I see some _ID_?"

"Oh... _Sure_..." She smirked and stepped closer, sliding her index finger on my chest "but I _left it_ in the locker room... Care to join?"

When I realized what was going on, I returned the smirk and nodded in response, I couldn't say I didn't _expect_ it, I was actually _looking forward_ to this. She chuckled and started leading the way, my eyes were glued to the her swaying hips almost the entire time with me lifting my gaze every now and then so that I wouldn't look like a total _unprofessional creep_. But the moment we entered the locker room, I couldn't help but give that perfect, round ass of hers a _firm_ grab, causing her to realese a yelp.

"Did you _really_ schedule a _fake_ _workout session_ under a fake name just to _fuck me_?" I say airly in a lustful tone.

"It's not fake," she smirked "you're _really_ going to have a _session_ with _my_ _cunt_ ," she chuckled " _fuck_ it's _hot_ in here." She complained.

"It's about to get so much _hotter_ ," I smirk and with a sudden movement, push her against the locker, kissing her fiercely.

She gasped when her back hit the metal, but she melted to the kiss nevertheless, chewing on my bottom lip. Her hands roamed through my body, sliding beneath my muscle shirt and tugging it upwards.

" _Keep it on_ ," I instructed with slight disappointment, because _wow_ I wanna see her naked _so bad_ "if we get caught I could _lose my job_."

" _Then I'll buy the damn gym_." She joked and pulled it off anyway.

" _Asami_..." I groan in protest.

"It's the _locker room_ ," she pointed out sternly "people change clothes here _all the time_ , just _jump back_ if someone comes in."

Well, _can't_ argue with that logic. Especially when you _really don't want_ _to_. So I push her sports bra up and over her body, letting her pale breasts spill out of it, delicious pink nipples already erect, like they're waiting for me, ready for me.

I leaned down to take one of them in my mouth, but Asami grabbed my face with one hand and stopped me, lifting my chin and forcing me to look up and lock gazes with her.

"Listen _carefully_ ," she said in her bossy, seductive tone that sent another wave of lust throughout my body. A wave that only intensified when I spotted her free hand sneaking downwards and tugging her leggings down slowly "I'm going to tell you _exactly_ what I want you to do and you'll _do just that_." She commanded " _Understood_?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded, very _extremely_ turned on by her rough tone, and also by the fact that we're _having sex_ in my work place when I'm supposed to be... Well, _working_.

" _Good_ ," she smirked as I helped her to work her pants downwards and she practically ripped my sports bra away "I want you to _eat_ _me_ until I'm fucking _senseless_." she demanded with a raspy breath.

My pupils were blown wide from the sight of her fully body as well as her words and I grinned, gripping her thighs and throwing her upwards in a swift movement, so that they're now resting on my shoulders. In that position I got a _perfect_ view, staring right in between those _gorgeous_ legs with awe. Her entrance was gleaming with wetness, calling to me, she was wet enough to send a few trails down her tighs. Her clit was swollen, pulsing with need, and the mere sight alone made my mouth water.

"I'll give you exactly _five seconds_ to _lick me_." Asami stated harshly "Before I'll fucking _yank_ your head forward."

So without further ado, I dipped in and pulled her clit into my mouth, feeling a much harder to ignore need of my own the moment her _sweet_ _taste_ hit my tounge. Asami's reaction was immediate as one of her hands gripped my hair tightly and the other shot up to her mouth, muffling a _throaty_ moan, and I swelled with pride knowing I make her lose control like that.

" _Oh_ _fuck yes_." She cried out in a dim voice and arched into my mouth as I started painting circles over her tip with my flattened tounge, her fingers fisted harder into my harder, I would say her nails were digging into my scalp, but she didn't really _have_ nails. Guess she _really_ _planned ahead_ hasn't she?

I groan into the heat against my lip, finding a fast rythem and applying more and more pressure, pushing her harder against the lockers and nuzzling into her more for a better angle. Then I started flicking her hardened bud, which earned me a loud, poorly muffled moan.

" _Inside_." She panted "Want you inside. _Need you_ inside."

 _Wants me... Needs me_... Those statements were such a _fucking turn on_ that I was tempted to just stick my hand in my pants to _relive_ some of that aching pressure, but I decided to instead devote myself to _her_ pleasure, working harder and harder to get to _her realese_. So I did as instructed, sliding in two fingers in one thrust, feeling her walls clenching against them as I start pumping in a rough pace without any mercy whatsoever, making her let out a choked scream.

"Korra _I swear to god_ ," she breathed out, threading her second hand into my hair and leaving any attempt she had at being quiet "If you stop now I will _literally murder yo_ – _Fuuuck_!"

And with that sweet cry of pleasure, Asami reached her peak. I felt hot wetness steaming over my chin, and I shamelessly abondaned her clit, readjusting in order to catch as much sweetness of I can. Her orgasm seemed to stretch forever, though I didn't mind it very much, I was enjoying myself with the steady supply of her juices spilling into my mouth.

When her climax faded to a couple of after shocks, I went back up, giving her sensetive clit one last affectionate lick that made her shudder. Then with another swift movement, I removed her from my shoulders and droped her down so that my hands gripped her tighs again and I faced her with a wide cocky grin on my mouth.

" _Good girl_ ," she smirked and grabbed my chin, her eyes half lidded and dark with lust "now it's _my turn_ to _take care of you_..." She purred right to my ear and her hands found home on my neck "Put me down." She commanded.

I obeyed and let her down, finding it hard to think past the intense ache of _need_ in between my legs , and not even a second passes until my back meets the cold steel, and I smirk, feeling her hands playing with the hem of my pants, starting to pull them down ever so slowly.

" _Asami_..." I groan, grabbing her wrists and forcing her to go faster, which made her grin widen.

" _Impatient_ are we?" She teased.

"We don't have a lot of time," I pout "and you can't even _grasp_ how fucking _turned on_ I am right now so just–" I get cut off with a gasp when her fingers finally come in contact with my slick folds, and I realese a neady whimper, almost cumming right then and there.

"Don't you _trust me_?" She whispered in a lustful tone, faking offence and pushing one finger in "Don't you think I know how to take care of my girl?"

"Ah... _Another_..." I pant, closing my eyes shut.

"Are you telling me what to do?" She taunts "C'mon, ask _nicely_..."

" _Please_... Add another?" I breathe out, _fuck_ , _how_ am I supposed to _think_ right now? " _Please please please please_..."

"Mmm... _Fine_... If that's what you want..." She chuckles and– _Oh fuck_ she thrusted another _two_ in, just like that, no warning at all. And on top of that, her thumb also found home on my clit, swirling and applying more and more pressure with each circle, and I moan loudly, already feeling the pleasure building up down there as my teeth tug into my bottom lip.

" _Tell me how I make you feel_." She said in a demanding tone, pressing her lips to my pulse point.

"Y-you drive me _fucking crazy_ Sami..." I mumure, shutting my eyes harder and another throaty groan escaped my throat as a wave of pleasure shoots through me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge "You are so _fucking sexy_ a-and you know my body _so well_ and– _Oh god_ I'm _cumming_ –"

"Don't you _dare_." She warned, and I let out a needy whimper "you're not _done_ complimenting me yet." She explained and returned to sucking and biting the flesh of my neck.

"It feels _incredible_ ," I say airly, holding myself back " _you_ feel incredible and I– _fuck_ , _right there_!" I moan again as her fingers hit just the right spot "you're so _gorgeous_ and _wild_ and I love you _so much_ and please _please_ let me cum I need it so bad..."

She doesn't say anything and I clench my eyebrows and gripped her shoulders harder, fighting against the pleasure that filled every fiber of my being, and _god_ was it a _rough fight_. My body screaming at me to just let go, my mind telling me that she'll kill me if I do, but the pressure became so overwhelming that I was sure I was about to _explode_ any moment now–

"Mm, I'll _allow_ it."

I don't even wait for her to finish the sentence and I came undone with a loud cry, my head gets thrown back, even more wetness starts gushing over her fingers, waves of electrifying pleasure flooding me and it's like _nothing_ else exists but _her_ , but the fingers _curling_ inside me, but the thumb on my _pulsing_ clit.

"That didn't take long, you must've been _really_ horny huh?" She joked when I rode out my orgasm, breathing heavily and opening my eyes slowly.

"You are... You're the _worst_ ," I pout "that was so _mean_."

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it," she purred "I can tell you have a _fantasy_ about me being your _boss_..."

" _Mmm_..." I mumure dreamily "I swear that one day I'll _fuck you_ against that stupid _office table_ of yours."

"That's next on the list," she nods approvingly and pulls her pants from the floor and puts it back on her, and I can't help but feel a little disappointed but I start putting my clothes back on too nevertheless.

"There's a _list_?" I question with an amused smile.

"Yeah, it's our _to-do_ list," she smirks.

I blink, then burst out laughing as she puts the rest of her clothes back on "You're full of _puns_ today aren't you?" I pant, wiping a tear.

She shrugs and pecks me on the lips "I needed to come up with a name to schedule a workout, I think I _nailed_ it. Or more precisely, I nailed _you_."

"Wait, did you _pay_ for this hour or something?" I ask, a little flustered all of a sudden "Wouldn't that make me a prostitute?"

" _Ha_! My little _whore_." She teased, putting her fingers under my chin and lifting it a little, ignoring my unhappy pout "Not really, I just kinda asked if we could play a prank on you so that you'll be free."

" _Asshole_!" I whine.

" _Your_ asshole," she adds and leans in to another kiss, one I melt into. It was one of those rare occasions we could show PDA, granted, we were alone, but it was still really nice.

"And... _Click_!" A camera sound goes off.

I freeze, Asami jumps back, eyes widened with fear and shock. And the most _terrifying_ fact? I _know_ that voice all too well...

I reluctantly turn my head to the side, coming eye to eye with a smirking arrogantly Kuvira, with a phone in her hands.

" _What the fuck_." I breath out, genuinely confused because doesn't she live in _Zaofu_? What for the love of _fuck_ is she doing in Republic City? In my gym? Taking a picture of me and Asami?

"Hey _you_ ," she chuckles "long time no see."

" _Delete that_." I demand, stepping closer threateningly.

"Nah," she waves me off "you know how much _money_ I can get for this? A whole lot." She laughs and shakes her head "The heiress and her _skunk_ , isn't that a _great fucking headline_?"

"Is this a _fucking joke_ to you?" I hiss, seeing Asami shrinking into herself "Just hand over the goddamn phone or I _swear_ –"

"Hm," she cuts me off, reaching to touch my neck and examine it, and I stiffen from the touch "from the looks of it, I should've came a few moments _earlier_... I would've gotten a _much_ _better_ picture..." She grins and turns her head to meet Asami's intense stare "Hope you _enjoyed_ yourself! I thought her everything she knows."

Okay, _enough is enough_ , I think to myself and grab her wrist fourcfully, making her wince a little "Kuvira. This is fucking _dangerous_." I tighten my grip even more "We can get _seriously_ hurt, or worse. We're already victims of _one hate crime_." I say harshly "Mako is a detective, don't fuck with me, I'll fuck your whole _life_."

"Ohhh, how _dirty_..." She purrs "Don't you get it? I don't give a _shit_ what happens to neither of you. And you think that _Mako_ can do me any harm? Think again."

"What are you even doing here ?" I groan, frowning.

"I just so _happened_ to be in town," she said innocently with calm ass smile that was just begging to be _ripped_ from her face "I thought I'd check out your gym since you're so _talked about_ nowadays..."

" _Delete. The. Photos._ " I demand with a piercing gaze.

"No Thanks," she waved me off with a smirk, jabbing her finger just over my chest "I want you to _suffer_." She whispered "just like _I did_."

My jaw drops in disbelief "The _audacity_ –"

"My life were _ruined_ , Korra." She says sternly "I had my family, a fiancé and you, then one day I wake up, and suddenly I have none of those things." She hissed "I might release the photos today, tomorrow, in a year, or never. But knowing that I might will _torture_ _you_ , as well as the fact That you can't keep your precious little _girlfriend_ safe..."

 _I'm going to kill her_. " _Oh_ , I can keep her _safe_ alright." I hiss behind grit teeth and turn my hand into a fist, lifting it to meet her face and–

" _Korra_."

I stop myself halfway, glancing over my shoulder to meet Asami's blank gaze.

" _Don't_." She sighs "It's fine."

" _But_ –"

"I _said_ it's _fine_." She glared.

"You heard your boss," Kuvira teased and saluted "oh, _sorry_ , I meant your _girlfriend_."

I frown, looking at Asami again, but she didn't even flinch, so I sighed.

" _Whatever_ , you're not worth it." I say in displeasure.

"Mmm, didn't think so," she grinned "bye _sweetness_!" My eyes widened from the use of the old pet name and I grit my teeth watching her waving us goodbye with an irritating wink.

" _Asami_ ," I breath out the moment she leaves "I'm so _so_ _sorry_..."

"About what?" She asked dryly.

"My crazy ex girlfriend?"

She shrugged "You're not responsible for your ex's actions. If anything it's _my fault_ for coming here."

"You couldn't have known," I argue with a worried expression " _jesus fuck_ Asami I–"

"If you're going to apologize _again_ I'll _punch you_ in the _throat_." She said with a dead serious expression "It's alright, we'll _deal_."

"Oh, okay..." I say, trying to hide the guilt in my tone.

After a pregnant pause, she speaks again "I think I'll head home now..."

"Oh, yeah, no problem," I forced on a smile and leaned down for a quick goodbye kiss, but she stopped me before I was able to plant it.

"Um... Maybe it's _not_ a good idea..? Being in _public_ and all..." She said, a little awkwardly.

" _Oh_ ," I say again, vaguely aware that I sound like a broken record, but I'm more focused on hiding the huge painful stab of _rejection_ that pierced through me " _Okay_..."

"Um... _Bye_ ," she kinda just, squeezes my shoulder and leaves, not really waiting for me to say anything.

Everything I did afterwards wasn't really a conscious move, I was just kinda watching my body doing things. But I left the locker room too after a few moments and went to the counter, cancelling the rest of my clients for the day. And next thing I know, I found myself at Opal's place, crying my guts out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao Korra is such a bottom


	12. Hotel room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized we have about 4 chapters left what even.

**Two and a half years ago:**

I got out of the hairdresser's salon. A new haircut to match my _mental_ _breakdown_ , I chuckle to myself and shake my head, my hand roaming through my newly cut bob. I think my _gay_ is showing.

" _Korra_."

Oh you _gotta_ be _shitting me._

"Are you _following_ me or something?" I spit out angerly, turning around to face Kuvira, a glare on my face "I already told you, _I don't wanna talk_."

"Just let me _explain_ –"

"No _fucking_ way." I shake my head furiously and start walking away, but unfortunately she quickly catches up to me.

"Listen," she urges "this is _not_ what it looks like–"

"For the love of _fuck_ , how is it _not_ what it looks like?" I shot out angerly.

"It's just _not_ ," she insists "can we sit somewhere? Work it out?"

"Why? So you could keep telling me _lies_? Do you even know what your lies _did_ to me? Do you have any _idea_ what I had to _fight through_?!" I yell at her, not caring about the faces turning our way "I'm _done_ , with _all_ of _this_." I gesture to her.

"Korra–"

" _Nothing_ that you say has _any truth_ in it, even in the _slightest_." I continue telling her off "You were always such a _hypocrite_. I wish I would realize sooner how much of a _two faced bitch_ you are."

"That's not _fair_." She scoffed, frowning "You're not even listening to what I have to say."

"You're such a _fucking child_!" I laugh bitterly " _Of course_ I'm not listening to you! Turns out I don't even _know you_! For _months_ you _made_ stories _up_! I'm _sick_ of the untruths you throwing up my way!"

"I wasn't lying about _everything_!" She shouted "Just this one thing, the rest was true!"

"You had me thinking I was going _insane_!" I fist my hand into my hair "But guess what? Turns out the entire time I was just your _favourite_ _plaything_!"

I see Kuvira opening her mouth to speak, so I immediately stop her.

"You're still _talking_?! Shut up!" I call, practically _screaming_ , tears leaking from my eyes " _Stop_ rubbing salt into the cut. You _broke my trust_ , what's done is _done_. _You're. Dead. To. Me_." I hiss.

Finally, she stays quiet. She doesn't look hurt, she doesn't look guilty, she doesn't seem to care that she hurt me, but then again, she probably never cared.

"Kuv, you're a _loser_." I say under a harsh breath, voice shaking with anger "And I'm _ashamed_ to say I was _ever_ with you. You _used_ me, you used _everything_ I was willing to give you, and I swear to _god_ that I will never _ever_ miss you."

And with that, I walked away from her, once and for all.

And believe me, I did _not_ look back.

_God, I hope I'll never miss her..._

_______________________________________

**Current day:**

"I don't get it," I scratch my head "explain this again?"

Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "I looked into the Kuvira case, but given the fact that she lives in Zaofu, I'd have to contact Zaofu PD in order to press charges."

"But she _is_ Zaofu PD," I remind him once again. Maybe it sounds like I'm being dramatic, but apperently after we broke up she got a big ass promotion, and now she Literally _runs_ the place.

_Fuck. My. Life._

"That's the problem," he sighes "if it wasn't something as _minor_ as taking a picture–"

"A _potentially harmful_ picture," I add with a frown.

"A potentially harmful picture," he agrees "still, it's unlikely we can do anything about this, I'm _sorry_ Korra... But since when do you give a shit about what other's think of you? What is this _really_ about?"

I sighed and leaned against Opal, who wrapped her arm around my shoulder and squeezed soothingly. "I _need_ to fix it," I mumure " _before_ she breaks up with me."

 _Silence_.

"Did... Did she _threaten_ to break up with you if you _don't_ fix this?" Mako asked in disbelief "'Cause if she did, _dump_ her _ass_ _now_."

" _No she didn't_ ,"I shake my head "but she's been so _distant_ lately and the Kuvira thing was my fault and maybe she's starting to understand that I'm just _not worth it_ and–"

"Korra, sweetheart, you're getting in your head again." Opal stopped me and started rubbing my shoulder blade "you don't know why she's so distant, your mind just _decided_ it's because she wants to break up with you because of your own insecurities."

"Then _what_ is it?" I urge.

"I don't know." Opal sighs.

"You should ask _Asami_ ," Mako emphasized.

"But what if she gets _annoyed_?" I chew on my bottom lip "Or worse, get _mad_?"

"Unlikely," Opal argues "what happened in the few times you decided to talk to her?"

"She was _perfect_." I grumble unhappily.

" _Talk. To. Her_." Mako says sternly.

"Fine, I will," I mumble and nuzzle into Opal "after we leave this hotel room. Which reminds me, _why_ are we in a hotel room?"

Mako shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Uh... Because it's _nice_ in here?"

"My house has um _rats_?" Opal says hesitantly, and Mako nods in agreement "So Bolin and I are staying here and I thought ' _hey, why not meet up here?_ ', So here we are."

"Um, _okay_?" I blink in suspicion "You guys are acting weird."

Mako opens his mouth to say something, but them Opal's notification goes off and she tells us to wait a moment before checking it out.

"Oh, Mako, the _hotel,_ asked me to come to the counter to fix _something_ , care to join?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, of course I will," he chuckled, also nervously, _what the shit is up with them?_

"I'll come with you too," I said, getting up after Opal.

"Um, how about you _stay here_?" She offered "Y'know, I don't feel like locking behind us so..."

"What's so hard about twisting the key?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

She hesitated "I don't have time to explain it to you, just stay here." She commanded and grabbed Mako, bolting out of the room.

I blink, staring at the space they stood at and adjusting to the fact that they're gone. _Huh_... What was _that_ about?

I shrug to myself and sit back down on the bad, scrolling through my phone.

After a few minutes, I hear the door opens and I drop my phone to the side " _Finally_ ," I say impatiently and get up "it was so _boring_ to wait for you guys–" them I lock eyes with Asami, and freeze.

 _What_.

 _The_.

 _Shit_.

"I'm... Guessing this is not _actually_ _Kai's_ hotel room?" She laughed awkwardly.

I open my mouth to shoot about a million questions in her direction, but then I hear the door closing up and the lock gets twisted and I bolt from the bed to the door and try to open it.

" _Guys_!" I call while struggling with the knob "What the _fuck_?"

"Sorry sweetie," Opal's muffled voice came through the door "we did what had to be done, you two need to stop fighting."

"We're not... _Fighting_..." I protest. True, we haven't gotten around to talk much since the Kuvira incident, but we _aren't_ fighting!

"How did you even pull this off?" Asami called from behind me, baffled.

"I'm dating Jinora." A male voice said from behind the door, which was undoubtedly Kai's "Ginger and I got tired of your _moping_ so I got Opal's contact info from her."

"I wasn't _moping_..." She murmured.

" _Anyway_!" Mako's voice said "We're going for lunch now, so you have about two hours to talk about everything."

"You can't just lock us in here for _two_ _hours_!" I exclaim.

"Act like a _child_ get treated like a _child_." Mako answered nonchalantly.

"I feel it's _illegall_ to lock a child in a room for that long, aren't you a _detective_?"

" _Bye guys_!" Opal cuts the conversation short "Oh and Korra, ask her about the breaking up thing."

And with that, their footsteps became clear as they walked away, and with a sigh I turned around, meeting Asami's nervous expression "So... _Hi._ "

"Hi," she greets in a small voice, playing with her fingers " _what_ breaking up thing?"

"Oh _god_ this is so _uncomfortable_..." I rub the back of my neck.

"Just lay it on me," she says and looks away "I'll deal."

" _What do you_ – Oh, _wait_." My eyes widen as soon as I understand her reaction "You think _I'm_ breaking up with _you_?"

"Aren't you?"

"No, are _you_ breaking up with _me_?"

"Huh? _No_." She raised her confused green eyes to meet mine as I breathed out in relief "What makes you ask that?"

"Well with everything that's been going on and how distant you've been..." I trail of with a sigh, brushing past her and crashing down on the bed "I was starting to think you realized I'm not worth it." I mumure.

"Hold the phone," she waved her hands around a little "again with the ' _I'm not worth_ _it_ '? I thought we established that you _are_."

"But things are _different_ now," I laugh nervously "it's just that we've barely gotten to talk since the um, _Kuvira_ _incident_... And it really didn't seem like you _wanted_ to... So I thought that maybe you're just _done_ with this." I sigh and gesture between the two of us.

Her expression wasn't _happy_ by any means, but somehow when the words left my mouth her face still managed to _fall_.

"So what you're saying is," she said dryly " _I fucked up again_."

"I'm not _angry_ I just..." I start, thinking how to approach this "it would've been nice if you just _talked to me_." I say in a somewhat pleading tone.

"I'm such an _idiot_ ," she murmured and sat down besides me, burrying her face in her hands.

" _Asami_..."

"I've never been in a relationship," she confessed with a dim voice "I mean, I _was_ , but not a _serious_ one, this is my first."

"I know," I say soothingly, unsure of where she's going with this.

"I just... I don't know what the _fuck_ I'm doing." She breathed out and threaded her fingers in her hair, blinking "And on top of that I don't know how to _express emotions_ in _general_... I'm such a fucking _mess_."

"You're not a mess Asami," I assure her.

"It's like wherever I go, I bring _disasters_ with me. Like I'm _addicted_ _to_ _it_ , or maybe _I'm_ just the biggest disaster of all." She sniffed "I guess I really am my _father's daughter_."

"Hey, _no_." I say sternly, wrapping my arms around her back and resting my chin on her shoulder "You're _nothing_ like him, this is so different."

"You don't know that," she insisted and shook her head, leaning her back against me nevertheless "just give me time, I'll bring out the _worst_ in you too, like I ruin everything _else_ I touch." She said dryly.

"This is a _really dark thing_ to be saying about yourself, Asami," I say in concern, worrying my bottom lip "do you really think that?"

 _Silence_.

" _No_."

"Are you lying?"

_Another pause._

"... _Yeah_."

My heart just _broke_ , I was literally _seconds away_ from crying myself. "Why didn't you _tell me_?" I whisper, placing a soft kiss to her cheek and turning slightly so that I can see her face better.

"I didn't think it _mattered_ very much," she shrugged "I didn't want to weigh on you or something."

"You matter to _me_ ," I state matter-of-factly "I wanna _know_ what's going on with you."

"I'm _fine_."

"No you're _not_ , what you just told me isn't caled being ' _fine_ '," I say rigoursly "you expect me to tell you what's on my mind, right? So you need to tell me too."

"Sounds fair," she sighs "I just don't know what to do... Everything is so complicated and I already feel bad for _dragging_ you with me to this _mess_ and then the whole Kuvira thing happened and I might've put you in potential danger and I'm so _fucking_ _scared_."

"Scared?"

"Of something happening to you," she clarified "of losing you, of doing something that drives you away..."

"Holy _shit_ ," I mumure "you do realize I'm _just_ as _scared_ as you, right? I've _never_ cared about anyone as much as I care about you... I'm _terrified_ of _fucking it up_."

She let out a snort that reminded of choked laugher "how would _you_ fuck it up?"

"Y'know, just being the _wreckage_ that is myself," I joke, making her hit my arm slightly.

"And that's _not_ a dark thing to say about yourself?" She scoffed.

"It's a joke, Sam's" I laugh and hug her tighter "but my point still stands. I love you, Asami. I'm not _going_ anywhere."

" _Love only goes so far_..." She murmured.

"Nope, don't do that." I scold her with a slight frown "I'd cross the world for you _by foot_ , like, a million times."

"You say that _now_." She pointed out "You'll get tired of me eventually."

"Are you _serious_?" I laugh "I was literally _obsessed_ with you for _years_ after you left, and like, we weren't even _together_." I emphasize, earning a chuckle out of her "What am I going to get tired of? Having mind blowing _sex_ with the _kindest funniest most gorgeous angel_ in the _world_?"

"Well... When you say it like _that_..." She trailed off with a choked chuckle.

"I got a _glimpse_ of a relationship with you as a teen, and that was it to keep me hooked, nothing even compared." I laugh "in all seriousness though, you don't need to worry about me breaking up with you, I'm staying for as long as you'll have me."

She laughs sadly "You can't promise that."

"Really? 'Cause I _just did,_ " I answer with an arrogant grin.

"But what if I want you here for a _really long time_?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sweetie, you can ask me to marry you _tomorrow_ and I'll say yes." I joke, and for a moment she seemed nervous, then she laughs.

" _Dork_." She accuses.

" _Your_ dork." I grin.

"Damn _straight_." She states in a possessive voice.

"Hate to break it to you Sam's... But there's _nothing_ _straight_ about this."

She gasps loudly " _Ew_ , are you... _Gay_?" Asami says in fake suprise and made a vomiting sound.

" _You_ made me this way!" I call dramatically and fall back on the bed  
"Also on the subject of being _honest_... There's probably something I should tell you."

" _Oh my god_ Korra _what_ did you do?"

" _Nothing_!" I wave my hands around "I just kinda thought that I should mention that I kinda... Have _dreams_ about us."

Asami blinked "That's it?" She smirked "I have _dreams_ about us _too_..." She purred and straddled my lap.

"As much as I _want_ to hear about _those_..." I say with a hint of arousal creeping into my tone "that's not what I meant."

"Oh," she grimaced "the nightmares?"

I gulp audibly and nod.

"You said it was about the accident." She mentioned in a somewhat accusing tone "You lied?"

"It _is_ about the accident," I affirm "it's like... _Both_?"

"Is there any _connection_ between the two?" She asked worryingly, and I heard the unspoken question behind it. ' _Do you blame me for what happened?_ '

" _No_ ," I answer both questions "it's just because of the voicemail."

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously "What are they about?"

"Um, usually us not being a _real_ thing," I admit "then the accident comes into play."

"Did I make you feel like what we have isn't genuine?"

"I think it's just my personal issues," I sigh "I just figured I should tell you."

"I'm glad you did," she affirmed, leaning down to plant a kiss on my lips "Believe me... this is _so real_. I love you..." Ahe mumured.

"I love you too," I grin "So what now? We have a while before they come back."

"I feel kinda gross from all that crying," she gestured to her face "so I think I'll go take a shower."

"Oh, _cool_."

 _Pause_.

"We _shouldn't_..." I giggle slightly "We definitely _shouldn't_ take it together."

" _No_ ," she affirmed and got up "they can come back any moment now."

" _Right_."

She nodded and started walking to the shower, opening the door and entering "So, you coming?"

" _Yep_." I state and jump from the bed, walking fast and entering after her and closing the door.

_______________________________________

" _Guys_?" Opal called from behind the bathroom door.

" _Shit_." I hiss "How long have we been here?" I whisper to Asami.

"Mmm, _dunno_ , don't care." She mumbled as her hips kept rocking against my stomach, and she gasped into my ear.

"We should probably _get out_..." I say when Opal calls for us again, yet I still grip her ass and press her against me harder.

"I'm _working_ on it," she breathed out as my hands guided her hips to keep rolling "If you wanna help, keep doing what you're doing, and _talk dirty to_ _me_."

"I _uh_..." I stutter "I want to... _Ride your_ _face_? Yeah, I wanna _ride your face_." _God I suck at this_ "I wanna see you ride my fingers, watch how your _tits_ bounce with every movement." I _think_ that was _better_? "I wanna feel you _cum_ against my stomach," I say huskily "So get to that already."

And in a perfect timing, she came with one last shuddering breath. Her body tensed up, her arms clenched around me, and her wetness stained my abdominal, and _god_ was it _hot_ , if we only had more time...

Finally, her climax washes over and she collapsed against me

" _Luckily_ for us, I like _flustered Korra_ just as much as _filthy Korra_." She chuckled.

" _Happy_?" I say in a throaty voice.

"Very." She affirmed, pulling back "have I ever told you how _fun_ it is to grind against your abs?" She purrs, giving one last rocking motion and making me groan " _So firm_..."

"We need to get out now," I moan quietly, teeth sinking into my bottom lip.

"You first," she breathed out and stood up "my brain's a little _fucked up_ , I need to recover."

I nod and close the water, yelling that we're coming and wearing my clothes quickly. When I'm done I get out, greeted with a very flustered Kai, a smirking Opal and a disappointed Mako.

" _What_?" I demand, blushing.

"What a _stupid_ choice of words," Opal shook her head dissmisevly with an amused smile" ' _we're_ _coming_ '? Really?"

"At least tell me you worked it out and not just _had sex_ the entire time." Mako grunted.

" _We did_!" I protest " _Work it out_ I mean, not _had sex_ the entire time." But seriously, they _locked us_ in a _hotel_ _room_ for two hours, what did they expect?

" _Please stop talking_ ," Kai groaned and buried his head in his hands "so _gross_."

"Hey!" Asami greeted from behind me, smiling innconently "What's up?"

"So, everything's cool?" Mako asks suspiciously.

"Yeah," she laughs "by the way Opal, ' _the_ _breaking up thing_ ' was a _terrible_ way to phrase this."

"Oops," she smiled apologetically "but I did good didn't I?"

"Yes, _Opie_." I say in displeasure and roll my eyes "you did good _locking us_ _in a hotel room_."

"Why a hotel room?" Asami asked curiously.

"That's the suprise!" She exclaimed, a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"We thought you guys might need a _vacation_ ," Mako smiled.

"So we got you this 5 stars room for the weekend," Kai completed, still a little emberessed.

My lips part in suprise and Asami gasps "You _didn't_." She says, stunned.

"We _did_." Mako nods.

" _Thank you_!" I blurt and pull them all into a crushing embrace "You guys... You're just the _best_!"

"That we are," Opal laughs and struggles out of my grip.

"You're _welcome_ ," Mako smirks and hands me the key, giving me a jocking salute "enjoy yourselves, we'll leave you to it."

We all hug it out and say our goodbyes, and I find myself grinning like a maniac while waving them goodbye.

"So, what do you wanna do?" I turn to her.

" _Hot tub_?" She suggested.

" _Hot tub_." I affirm with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- I originally stated that What we once were would be between 30-60 chapters because I wanted to include some other things, like Korra and Kuvira's relationship, then I decided to leave it out cause you're here for the Korrasami shit.
> 
> Another fun fact- when I first mapped out What we once were Korra's accident was supposed to be after she told Kuvira off but it's really not a good idea so I changed it.


	13. Breakfast in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 more to go.
> 
> Don't worry though, I'm already working on entertainment for you guys after I'm done. I'll post an update on the last chapter.

" _What. The. Fuck._ " I mutter.

Huh, _look at that_. I was making Asami pancakes, then I leave the kitchen for _five seconds_ and when I come back, all of the pancakes are fucking _flying_ all over the place. Didn't even know pancakes _can_ fly.

 _Fuck_ , they're trying to escape. Wait, what is it with them? Is that... My _Doritos_?!? Oh, _fuck no_.

I start chasing them down, but they're fast, and now we're in the park, and me and Naga are chasing them, but I can't even see them anymore, so maybe we're just running? Suddenly I crash into someone, but I didn't see anyone, it's almost like they just appeared out of thin air.

"I'm so _sorry_...!" I call and raise my head to see teen Asami. _What_.

She sinks her face into her hand "I'm am _soo_ emberessed..." She says and blushes.

Then someone screams ' _Bo_!' behind me, and I yelp, snapping backwards to see Bolin.

" _Lin_!" He completes with a wide grin, pointing at himself proudly, like he just told the _funniest pun_ in the world.

" _Korra_..." Asami calls from behind me and nudges me " _Korra_..."

"What?"

" _Korra_!"

" _What_?!"

Then suddenly everything is filled with water, and I'm drowning. _Fuck_ I'm _drowning_!

My eyes shot open and I gasp for air, realizing I'm in bed and Asami is above me, pinching my nose and snickering.

" _Why_ would you do _that_?" I whine.

"You wouldn't wake up," she shrugged and removed her fingers "Dream well?"

"I just had the _weirdest_ dream..." I mumure "I felt like I was tripping."

"Well, that's a great start to the day," she smiled "happy anniversary, Korra."

I beamed, tilting my head upwards to capture her soft lips in a seering kiss, sliding my hands to her hair and fisting slightly.

" _Mornings breath_ ," she complained.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go brush my teeth," I roll my eyes and start getting up, but she immediately pushes me down.

"Don't you _dare_ get up." She threatens with a smirk "Wait here." She adds and gets up, bolting from the room.

" _Sami_?" I call after her, leaning on my elbows.

" _Just a sec_!" She called.

After a moment, she returns. A proud smile on her face and a tray of food in her hands, and I quirk an eyebrow.

"I made you breakfast in bed." She grinned.

My eyebrows shot to my hairline, and I couldn't help but grin too "Since _when_ do you cook?" I ask in a mixture of suprise and awe.

"I learned." She laughed, handing me the food tray, and on the plate rested two toasts with butter, fried egg and a waffle with blueberries. On the side was two glasses of orange juice with a slice of orange stuck on the glass.

"What a good _housewife_ ," I tease, taking a sip- Oh, that's _alcohol_. "Mimosa?" I ask.

" _Mhm_!" She squealed enthusiastically "Made it myself."

" _Shit_ , this is incredible." I say in awe "You are _perfect_. How are you even real?"

"I love you too _hot stuff_ ," she laughs and lays down next to me, nuzzling into me "That's my first anniversary with anyone." She murmured.

"First time I celebrate one too," I laugh and dig in, stuffing my face with my breakfast.

"You didn't celebrate with Kuvira?" She asked curiously.

"Nah, she thought it was _stupid_ ," I laugh " _she's stupid_..." I mumble in protest.

"Damn right she is," Asami approves.

I swallow a large bite "You should cook more often, this is _delicious_!" I exclaim happily.

"Never thought I'd _cook_ for anyone," she chuckled "I always figured whoever I'd end up with will be so in love with me that I wouldn't have to do anything."

"Are you suggesting that I _don't_ love you _enough_?" I ask, fake offended.

"I'm just saying, I didn't think I'll love anyone enough to want to cook for them." She grins, pecking my cheek "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too," I grin "thank you, you _really_ didn't have to."

She hummed in response, interlocking our fingers together "It's been a _rough year_ hasn't it?" She mused.

"I'd like to think the worst is behind us," I answer, taking another sip "I mean, how much _worse_ can this get?"

" _Ouch_?" Asami laughed.

"You know what I meant." I roll my eyes.

The last few weeks have been... _Chill_. I'm starting to think that Kuvira was bluffing, _coward_.

But things are so perfect right now, they really, _really_ are. I mean, we've been together for a fucking year. A _year_! And we live together, and have a dog, and we spend most of our free time together. _Alone_ in _our_ apartment yes, but Asami more then makes up for it if you know what I mean.

Like breakfast in bed for example. Totally makes up for it.

I finish it and rub my happy tummy, beaming in Asami's way.

"I love you," I say happily and kiss her passionately "I love you _so fucking_ _much_." I breath out.

"Mm, I _am_ pretty _great_ aren't I?" She said playfully, putting the tray aside and climbing on top of me "I love you too."

"So, since you _insisted_ on being the one to make plans..." I purr, stroking her gorgeous thighs "What are we doing today?"

"Well," she smirked, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of my mouth " _unfortunately_ we can't go celebrate in a fancy restaurant for _obvious_ reasons..."

" _Whatever_ ," I'm quick to say "I'd rather just spand the day in here with you anyway."

"Alright _sweet talker_ ," she teased "so for dinner, I thought we could dress up all _fancy_ for each other and order _fancy food_..." She smirked, straightening my pijama shirt.

"Sounds perfect," I grin, I figured it'll be something of the sorts, and I'm so fucking ready. "Anything else?"

" _Well_... " She smirked "I wanted today to be _extra_ special for my baby girl.... So until tomorrow, I'm at your service." She stated, giving me a small sulaute and winking.

" _Really_?" I give her a playful smile "What does _that_ mean?"

"It means that anything you want me to do, I'll do it," she explained, making my eyes widen slightly "and I mean _anything_. From getting you more mimosa to doing that _one thing_ you like..." She said in a sultry voice.

 _God_ I _do_ like that _one thing_... "I kinda wanna watch netflix and cuddle," I say sheepishly despite my growing arousal "I want this day to build up to when I get to unzip the fancy _dress_ you picked for me..."

I was really hoping she wouldn't laugh at me, but she just smiled lovingly and grabbed my hand, kissing the knuckles " _As you wish_."

_______________________________________

 _Oh_ , Asami is going to _love_ this.

Little does she know, that I went to her tailor behind her back and got myself a fancy grey suit. Underneath it I wore a light cerulean button up and a dark blue tie. I even had a _fucking_ pocket square. Yeah, it was white and simple, but I felt really fucking fancy. I also wore a _sexy bra_ for the occasion. Well not _really_ but it's _red_ so I consider it to be sexy.

Asami insisted that she needed our bedroom to get ready, so I was cramped up in the bathroom dressing up, and the worst part about it is that Naga managed to squeeze in too.

" _Sami_!" I call out, trying to escape Naga so that she wouldn't ruin my suit "Can I come out now?"

"Sweetie, I already _know_ you're _gay_!" Came her dim reply.

I roll my eyes "You know what I meant!"

"Yes, you can!"

I grin and straighten my jacket, openning the bathroom door. Asami's gonna _freak_ -

 _Oh_.

 _My_.

 _God_.

My jaw dropped to the ground.

She wore a short black cocktail dress that was tight around her torso and breasts. And speaking of _breasts_ \- they were almost _completely_ out. Her cleavage stretched from the straps all the way to her silver belt, which was located on the middle of her torso, so, a very _deep_ cleavage.

I'm sure I was staring, and I had no idea how in the _world_ she didn't tease me about it yet, so I tore my eyes up and saw that she had sort of the same expression as myself. Wide eyes, lips parted, vivid blush on her cheeks.

"Y-you look..." She stammered.

" _Stunning_." I complete "You are _absolutely stunning_ Asami. I'm _convinced_ you are the most beautiful girl in _the world_."

She smiled sincerely "Not as pretty as _you are_." She said sheepishly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't start this fight, you'll _lose."_ I say sternly, and before she manages to get a word out I silence her with a seering kiss, biting and pulling on her lower lip.

She sighed " _Korra_..."

Then, the doorbell rang.

"Probably the food delivery guy," she chuckled.

"I got it." I say and reach for the door, grabbing our food and tipping the guy with a quick ' _Thank you_ '.

"Hey, aren't _you_..?" He starts.

" _Nope_ , not me." I cut him off and shut the door, placing the bag down on the table, sighing.

"Who knew I'm dating a _celebrity_." Asami teased.

" _Shut up_ ," I grunt.

"Your _wish_ is my _command_." She winked, zipping her lips.

Honestly, this is kinda _cool_ "Unpack the food," I order with narrowed eyes.

She bowed down a little and smirked, taking out the trays of food from the bag and spilling the food into the plates.

"Oh _yeah_ , I can get _used_ to this." I grin and sit down, leaning on backrest and placing my hands on the back of my neck.

Asami scrunched her nose and flipped me off, sitting across from me and crossing her arms in protest.

"You can talk now," I laugh.

"You getting a little _cocky_ with my gift aren't you?" She scoffed.

"You're the one that chose it." I smirk and take a bite, moaning in satisfaction " _Fuck_ this food is so _good_."

"How good?"

"Like, an _orgasm_." I state.

"Mmm," she said huskily, eyes half lidded and a playful smirk playing on her lips "just you _wait_ until the orgasm _I_ have in store for you..."

And just like that, my throat turned completely dry and the food in my mouth became bland. No matter how delicious it was, I wasn't interested in it. So I choked my flavourless food down real fast, trying to speed the process of getting to after the meal. I always eat fast, but I guess I might've finished it even quicker than usual because Asami raised an eyebrow at this, but kept eating nonchalantly and slowly, _really_ _fucking_ _slowly_.

"I've been meaning to tell you," she says "I started seeing my dad again."

I raise an eyebrow " _Oh_?"

"Not because _he_ deserves it," she clarifies "it's because _I_ deserve to have a father."

I mean, she has _my father_... But _yeah_ _sure_. I just _really hate_ the guy.

"That's _cool_ ," I mumure "how's it going?"

"It's mostly the two of us sitting quietly and frowning at each other," she mused "he does ask about you sometimes."

" _Does he now_?" I ask auspiciously, because _why_ would he do that?

"What you're like, if I'm happy, stuff like that."

"And what do you answer?"

"That it's _none of his business_ ,"she smirks "I'm not gonna give him details about my personal life, he didn't earn that right yet."

"Good," I nod in affirmation "I mean I don't really care what he knows, but it's a good thing you're being careful."

"Mhm," she finished her food and leaned backwards "so, what's new with you?"

Oh, good, she's done. "Hey Asami?" I ignore her question, playing with my fingers nervously with a shy smile "Can you do that _one thing_ I like?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked "Well well _well_..." she chuckled and opened her phone, selecting a fast bit song and playing it "you waited for this the entire time I was eating... _Didn't you_?"

"I didn't ask to be _teased_." I growl, pouting.

"Sorry, it's in my nature." She laughed, getting up from her seat and pulling mine away from the table, smirking "Jacket _off_." She gestured to it.

I obey, clumsily pulling it off and throwing it to the side. Staring with a huge smile of silent admiration as Asami started swirling around my chair.

She stopped before me, and I notice her arms were outside the sleeves, and she started pushing the dress down ever so slowly, making me nibble on my bottom lip. Slowly but surely, here dress is tugged down enough to reveal a red lacy bra, and good _god_ was it small, it was almost _nonexistent_ , and the outlines of her nipples has been _painfully_ obvious.

Finally it falls down completely, revealing the matching tiny red panties, and she kicks the dress back, turning around and stepping backwards until her knees were in between mine. She sat down and leaned backwards slowly, pressing her back against my front, gasping a little in suprise.

"Are you wearing a _strap on_?" She asked, rocking her ass against me and making me groan.

"Just wanted to be _prepared_ for tonight," I grin "didn't you notice earlier?"

"My brain was kinda _mash_ when you came out," she breathed out, taking my hands in hers and leading them to her smooth abdominal, sweeping across it until she rested my hands on her breasts, allowing me to cup one in each hand and give it a firm squeeze.

Then, she turned around, and I find my palms on her upper back. She hooks a leg over my abdominal and starts with a rocking motion. Her pelvis's movements causing my strap-on to nudge my clit from time to time, and I whimper.

And like an instinct, I suddenly find myself unclappsing her bra, letting it fall on my lap.

" _Eager much_?" She asked in a slutry tone, smirking when she catches my eyes glued to her bouncing breasts and she grabs my tie, pulling me into a searing kiss.

"Are you going to fuck me, Korra?" She says huskily when I start unbottoning my shirt. When she peeled it off, I saw her quirking an amused brow while staring at my bra, but she just gave me an apreciative smile before removing it too.

"Yes." I state when my hands shot the my zipper, pulling the purple dildo out.

"Mmm, I think I'm wet enough to _not_ need _lube_..." She purred, pulling her underwear to the side and revealing her slit, lining it up with her entrance, and I was staring in awe as she started sinking down. Gasping loudly into my ear while taking it in.

And yep, she was definitely wet enough, she was _drenched_. It slid in with no problem at all, and I swelled with pride knowing how much I turn her on.

My hands land on her hips when I see that she adjusted, and they start guiding her into a rising and sinking motion, and soon enough, she caught on. Riding on it by herself, and letting out a series of throaty moans.

"It's kinda like _closure_ , isn't - _oh_!" I gasp when I feel the shaft brushing against my clit, it was so sensitive at the moment from how turned on I was that every light _touch_ was pushing me a little further. But even through my haze, I was still able to place thumb over her clit, rolling it over it's straining tip, which caused her moans to turn louder.

The sight was riveting. How she slammed down against me, how high pitched were the moans she released, how her nails dug into my shoulders from the stretch. It gave me flashbacks of our reunion, and the memory turned me on even more. I let out a throaty groan myself as her jerking movements keep nudging my core, it's like her presence was enough to make me cum. She didn't have to be _inside me_ , she didn't even have to _try_ , all that it took was her being there.

"I love you." She gasped. No playfulness, no sarcasm, no seductive tone, just a sincere statement, a fact. It was new, touching and arousing just the same as dirty talk.

"I love you _toooo_ -" My voice shakes as my orgasm crashed down on me. My toes curling inside my shoes, my eyes rolling backwards. And through my almost _enchanted_ state, I'm Somehow able to tell She's cumming too, shuddering and clutching onto me with a silent scream.

I ride the waves of pleasure with my eyes shut close, my body tensing and my heartbeat pulsing loudly in my ears, like it's about to burst out of my chest.

When it fades, I lean my head backwards and sigh "You _blow_ my _mind_ all the time you know that?" I chuckle "I love you so much."

" _I think you're the love of my life_ ," she mumurs into my ear, catching me completely by suprise. Then with a sudden realization of what she just admitted she gasped and covered her hey mouth, looking shocked and vulnerable and scared. When my initial shock passed, my expression softened and I brought my hand to her cheek, soothingly rubbing with the back of my hand.

"You _think_?" I grin "That's too bad, because I know for a _fact_ that you are _mine_."

Something in her eyes lit up, and she reluctantly removed her hand from her face, and I spotted a small goofy grin on her lips " _Yeah?"_ She asked hopefully.

I nod "Like _anything_ could ever compare."

After that we shared another passionate kiss, and another, and another... Let's just say that this _anniversary_ stretched out to the morning after, and with claw marks on my back and about a dozen hickies on Asami's neck and chest, I can safely say that this was probably the _best_ anniversary _ever_.

 _Hopefully it'd be topped off in a year from now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik there was a lot of smut the last few chapters, but I promise this was the last for this fic. 
> 
> Also aren't they just adorable?


	14. Denying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW- Violence, you can skip it, it'll be pretty obvious where it starts and ends

"So, what movie are we watching?" Mako asks, taking a turn.

"It's called _The theatre_ ," I inform from the back sit, annoyed that Bolin called shotgun "it's about a girl being in love with her girl best friend, but she doesn't realize it until her best friend is like, _gone_? Then it's following her journey to discover her sexuality."

"Sounds _angsty_ ," Mako notes.

" _Very_ ," I nod in agreement "the critics say it's not for the faint of heart."

"Isn't it _funny_?" Bolin mused "We're gonna watch a movie called the theatre _in_ the movie theatre."

I grimace "That's _not_ –"

"Why is it even called _The theatre_?" Mako questioned "It doesn't sound like anything you just said."

"Obviously you need to _watch_ the movie to understand!" I snap a little "Like _jeez_ I haven't seen it yet how should _I know_?"

" _Woah_ , chill," Bolin laughs as Mako pulls over "the movie about you sounds great Korra, can't wait to watch it."

"It's _not_ about me!" I complain. Actually, now that _I think about it_... _Nope_ , not doing that. "Wait, why did we stop?"

"I ordered a tv not long ago, and it just arrived," Mako explained "so Bolin and I are gonna pick it up."

"So I'm both stuck in the back seat _AND_ I need to cuddle a tv?" I groan "How can my day get any _worse_?"

"If you don't like it, _you_ should've driven," Mako scoffed "and I'm not even putting it in the back seat, so stop being ungrateful.

I pout " _You're ungrateful_ ," I mumble under my breath.  
He chuckles "Just open the garage for us, we'll be right back." And with that, the two of them left the car, closing it's doors behind them.

I make an unhappy sound and step out of the car, opening the garage and leaning against the vehicle, impatiently browsing through my phone.

It's a _shame_ Asami couldn't come tonight... I sigh, I _really_ wanted to watch this movie with her. _Speaking_ of the movie, I think we're going to be late... Fuck mako and his tv

Some group of boys passes by, I only notice because they give me a funny look for a moment. It's _annoying_ , but whatever. They whisper to one another a little, then I see from the corner of my eye them approaching me.

"Excuse me?" One of them said, though he didn't sound very apologetic at all.

I sigh and put my phone down, standing up straight and opening my mouth, though I only manage to get out a "Can I _hel_ –" before I felt a hard _punch_ busting my lip open and my back slams against the car.

I wipe blood from my mouth and raise my head to look at them, shocked " _What the fuck_?" I cry out, my ears ringing.

"Fucking _dyke_." Was what my attacker said before throwing another punch my way, though this one didn't make it because I ducked under it.

Honestly taking _him_ out wasn't much of a problem, the _problem_ was that he wasn't alone. And I was reminded of that fact when I got up only to receive a kick in my stomach, and I winced.

Another one used my imbalance to grab me by shirt and threw me to the ground, I managed to kick him in the knees, making him collapse, but there were still the other two. One of them grabbed me and lifted me off the the side walk, and when I unsecsesfuly tried to struggle out of his grip, his friends helped him hold me in place. And for a terrifying moment, I felt his forearm wrap around my neck tightly.

I don't feel the need to use the last of my air in order to inform him that I can't breathe, he knows that _damn_ _well_. In fact, I can vaguely hear him whispering " _That's what you get_ ," in my ear as my vision becomes blurry.

_Am I... Am I going to die?_

I struggle harder and harder, but it's no use. I can barely hear the choking noises I make over the pulse in my ears, and I can barely see at this point.

_God Asami... I'm sorry..._

Suddenly I hear someone calling my name, and the guy holding me drops me to the ground.

After that, I blacked out.

_______________________________________

When I open my eyes to find myself laying on the sidewalk, I can't help but panic.

_Was it all a dream?_

I slowly bring my shaking hand to my hair and breath in relief as soon as I feel my short strands of hair.

So the good news are that it _wasn't_ all a dream.

The bad news are that I _can't feel my_ _legs_.

So as I'm panicking, I notice Mako approaching me with a relieved smile.

"Hey _you_ ," he said softly "how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," I mumure "and I can't feel my legs."

"What?" he blinks in confusion "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know what I feel." I say sternly and lean on my elbows, wincing slightly "And it's _not_ my legs."

"Do you remember what happened? He kneels besides me.

I blink and rub my aching temple "I-I think they _recognized me_?" I mumure, taking a look around and noticing my attackers on the floor with handcuffs, Mako probably arrested them "T-they used some slurs I think... Did they hit my legs? Or my back? I-I don't think I can walk." I ask nervously.

"I don't think so?" he scratched his head "The ambulance would be here in a few moments, they'll know better then me. And Asami's on her way."

 _Fuck_. "You didn't have to call her," I scold "she has a press meeting in the morning, she should rest."

"Someone _beat_ the _shit_ out of her _girlfriend_ ," Mako argued "she has a right to know."

I open my mouth to speak, but then Bolin suddenly comes to sight , dropping his phone from his ear.

"Turns out, that asshole _Kuvira_ actually posted the picture she took," he grits his teeth "Opal just found it online, it's a pretty clear shoot of your face."

" _Fucking hell_ ," Mako sighs "now I get why that happened, they probably saw it."

"How are you feeling?" Bolin asks in concern, sitting besides me.

"I can't feel my legs." I mumure.

"It's probably psychological," Mako insists "you're imagining things.

"I think I'd know better then _you_ what it feels like to not be able to walk!" I snap.

"Wait for the ambulance before you give yourself a diagnosis, alright?" Bolin said, obviously believing Mako over me.

I gulp and nod, allowing myself to continue freaking out until the ambulance and the police arrives. The paramedics gives me a quick checkup, which thankfully doesn't take too long, and in the end the main paramedic assures me that I'm overall fine.

"Doesn't look like any _trauma_ , you just suffocated." He smiles sadly.

" _B-but_..." I hesitate, looking at Mako who then rolls his eyes.

"Oh for _fucks sake_..." He says in frustration, then slaps my right leg real hard, and my body jerks inwards and clutch my leg with a pained cry.

" _Why_ would you do _that_?!" I exclaim.

"To _prove_ to you that you're imagining it," he said sternly "Asami will be here in any moment now, and she's _already_ freaked out as it is, do you really want to make her even _more_ freaked out?"

I purse my lips together and shake my head. The last thing I'd want is to worry Asami... She is going to _kill_ _them_.

And with an almost unreal timing,  
I spot her car. She barely bothers to park before lunching out of the car and rushing to my side, and she looks the _palest_ I've ever seen her. When she reaches us, she kneels besides me.

"Are you alright?" She asks, and yep, she is _plenty_ freaked out, I can tell by her voice.

I try to assure her, but somehow the words " _I can't go to the hospital_." Is the only thing that leaves my mouth.

She worries her bottom lip and turns to Mako "What happened?"

Suddenly Mako looks almost guilty "Bolin and I left for a few minutes... We didn't think..." he said trailed off with a sigh "Turns out Kuvira actually posted the photo she took... They probably saw it."

" _Fuck_..." She mumbled and took my hand in hers "and the _fuckers_ who did this?"

" _Arrested_ ," he assures and places a hand on her shoulder "this nightmare is over."

She mutters something under her breath, I think it was along the lines of ' _It's only just starting_ ,' before she turned back to me "You _sure_ you don't need to go to the hospital?"

"What?" Is she going to take me to the hospital? " _N-no!_ I _can't_ be there... Please don't _make me_..." I plead, my heartbeat picking up.

"She doesn't like hospitals," Bolin whispers "she was in a car accident–"

"Yes, I _fucking know_ about the _accident_." She snaps and groans in frustration "Fine, let's get you home okay?" She asks me, and when I nod she gets up, offering me a hand to join her. And yes, Mako _was_ right, I _can_ walk.

The drive home was really quiet. On the one hand, I really wanted to comfort her, but on the other hand, I wasn't in the best mood myself. I mean, I always knew in the back of my mind that things weren't _good_ , but I never thought it was _that_ _bad_ either. I mean the break-in... Was pretty terrible, and terrifying, but I thought it was just one psychotic guy.

Well, now I know there's at least three more like him.

And _no one_ talks about it.

We kept driving in silence, I was deep in thought, and I'm pretty sure that so was Asami. I could tell that she was angry, and sad, and scared, but I guess it's just reality, as fucked up as it is.

It's not until we got home that Asami finally spoke.

"I'm _done_."

My eyes widen " _What_?" I ask, slightly panicking.

"I'm _done_ ," she repeats and turn around, her expression completely blank "that's my _last straw_ , I won't have you being in _danger_ because of me."

"I... I don't _understand_..." I whisper, my voice shaking a little.

"I'm so _fucking tired_ Korra," she said in a truly exhausted manner "I stuck through it because I didn't want to realese any false statement but I _can't_ _do this_ anymore."

"Wait, _slow down_ ," I shake my head "what are you saying?"

"I'm going to say it was all photoshop at the press conference tomorrow," she stated "I'm so _fucking done_."

I think I was taking that _well_.

By well I mean that my heart started racing like crazy and my breath became ragged, or so I assume because I didn't feel like I was _breathing_ at all.

She's going to _deny everything_?

She's going to go up on a _fucking_ _stage_ , and tell the _entire world_ that we're _nothing more_ then _just friends_?

" _Korra_?" I hear her say, but ignore it.

And then _what_? We'll have to back it up for the rest of our lives? And what if we get married, will _that_ would be a secret too?

Could it be that the entire time, I thought that this was a temporary situation, when it was actually _permanent_?

Can I even do this? Can I do this _again_? For the rest of my life?

" _Korra_?" She repeats, freaking out a little.

" _Break up with me_ ," the words fall out of my mouth before I'm able to stop them, and I look up to lock our gazes.

Her expression relaxed and her eyes widen with shock and confusion, like she's unsure if she heard me correctly.

" _W-what_?" She stutters.

"Break up with me," I repeat.

Silence.

" _Why_?" She demends, her voice trembling.

"Because I _can't do this_." my voice breaks "I can't listen to you tell the entire world that there's nothing between us."

" _How_ is that different then what we were doing so far?" She argued, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Because you didn't _deny that_ _specifically_! So I _lived_ with it!" I exclaim "Think about it! Did you really think I was going to be alright with it, considering my past?!"

"Was I supposed to guess?" She asked in disbelief "You never _told me_ it _bothers you_!"

"But you knew about _everything_ that went down with _Kuvira_." I point an accusing finger at her "And you're seriously going to go tell the _entire world_ you _don't_ love me?"

"What the _fuck_ am I supposed _to do_?!" She shouted "People just _attacked_ you in the _street_! Am I supposed _to_ –"

" _Exactly_!" I cut her off "People attacked _me_ _, me!_ So how come _you_ get to be the _only one_ to decide?!"

" _You get to decide too_!" She practically screamed.

" _Really_?" I hissed "Because you just _stated_ that this is what you're going to do without even asking me first!"

"Because I don't want you to get _hurt_!" She exclaimed.

" _You're_ the one hurting me!" I yell.

Her eyes widen and she goes quiet, the silence piercing through my ears, like it's barely bearable. I can barely handle it.

"I _can't_ break up with you." I state "I _love you_ so much, I... _Can't_." I say quietly.

"Then _don't_." Her voice shook "It's that simple, just _don't_."

"But you're still going to deny it all, aren't you?" I laugh bitterly "So _what_ am I doing? _What_ am I _fighting for_? How am _I_ the _idiot_ at the end?"

" _Korra_..."

"If _this_ is what you're doing, " I say sternly, ignoring her pleaing "if after _everything_ we've been through together, _this_ is what you're going to do." I pause and take a deep breath "Then grow some _balls_ and _break up_ _with me_ already!"

She flinched, taken aback a little. Tears were gushing out of her widened eyes and spilling onto her cheeks, but I ignored it, waiting anxiously for her response.

"I _can't_ ," she whispered "please just... _Please_."

I sighed, somewhat with relief over not breaking up, but mostly from the anxiety and fear still bubbling inside me "I think I'll sleep at Opal's place tonight." I say quietly and look away "I need to _think_."

"We have a rule," she pointed out airly " _don't_ walk away on each other."

"Yeah, _well_ ," I smiled sadly and picked up my car keys "I'm not even sure there is a ' _we_ ' right now, and if I stay now there definitely _won't_ be." And with that, I leave the apartment, ignoring Asami calling my name, ignoring the tears in my eyes, ignoring the numbness, ignoring _everything_.

I don't think I ever driven this fast before, but in a blink of an eye, I was already at Opal's front door, trying to steady my hand enough to knock.

Then she opened, and her eyes widen with shock and concern.

"Korra?" She blinks "What are you doing here?"

" _Hey_..." My voice breaks "Can I stay here tonight...?"

"Oh, uh, sure," she moved out of the way, allowing me to go in "What happened? Bo told me you went home with Asami."

I grimace from the mention of her name and drop my gaze, hugging myself "We _fought_." I say, simply and quietly.

She sighed "Do I need to lock you guys in _another_ hotel room?"

"No," I shake my head and raise it a little to meet her gaze "I think we're just... _Done_."

Her eyes widen even more and she bit her lip, pulling me into a warm embrace "Oh _Korra_..."

"I _don't_ wanna talk about it," I sniff "I just... I think I'll head to the guest room... Okay?"

She nods "You do that, but if you need _something_..."

"I know," I smile weakly "thank you."

She hugs me again and then let's me go. I head upstairs, waving hello to a very confused Bolin and going in the guest room, crashing on the bed and sobbing.

I was in something so _stable_... How do you go back from it? How do you move on?

 _Can_ I even move on? Like _god_ I love her _so much_... Maybe it was just a _stupid fight_ , and we'll move on from it soon enough, _right_? That's it, it was just a _stupid fight..._

And if it's not... Well, doesn't matter, because _it is_.

 _Right_?

When I run out of tears, I decide to try and get some sleep, though I do check my phone before, and am suprised to see a text from Asami.

 **Asami** [22:51]:  
 _I get it, ok? I'm sorry I didn't see what I was making you go through sooner, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, I'm sorry that it all happened... Just... Please come to the press conference tomorrow? I really need your there..._

I sigh. The worst thing is that it's not _really_ her fault, shitty things happen to us and she's trying to deal. How was _she_ supposed to know I'd snap like that? How was she supposed to know she hit a nerve?

But... I still _can't do this_...

 **Korra** [23:49]:  
 _If you're going to deny everything, then do it. I don't have to watch it happen._

Her reply came Almost immediately.

 **Asami** [23:50]:  
 _I won't, just... Please?_

I chew nervously on my bottom lip. On the one hand, I'm still _hurt_ , I don't know if I can do that.

But to be honest, I can't say ' _no_ ' to Asami, I _never_ could.

 **Korra** [23:53]:  
 _Fine_.

 **Asami** [23:53]:  
 _Thank you... I love you_...

I wipe a tear from my eye and place my phone on the nightstand after setting an alarm.

We can talk after the conference... We'll figure it out... We gotta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Shamelessly promoting my next fic on one breath and beat the shit out of Korra in the next? Nahh
> 
> Also details on "The theatre" will come soon I promise 🙃


	15. Rock bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you missed Asami's POV

**1 year ago, Ba sing se:**

" _Asami_?" Ginger's voice came as I closed the bedroom's door, and I turned around to shush her.

"Korra is still sleeping," I scoffed.

"Oh yeah, Korra," Ginger mused with a slight frown "your girlfriend, who you _love_."

I rolled my eyes, dropping onto the couch "I just _forgot_ to tell you, are you _ever_ going to let it go?"

"No way," she shook her head "Asami Sato does _not_ forget telling me things, so spit it out."

I sigh, sinking down on the couch "I _did_ forget," I mumble "it's just that with everything that happened that day... I guess it slipped out of my mind, I just didn't think about it that much."

"Does the article _really_ bother you to this extent?" Ginger questioned.

"I wish it didn't, but it _does_ ," I admitted "I always thought that _I'll_ lay the terms for my _official_ coming out, and now this right has been taken from me, not to mention _Hiroshi_ knows too..."

"Seriously dude, you _need_ to work your _daddy issues_ in therepy," Ginger scolded, and I roll my eyes "otherwise it'll end up blowing in your face."

I sigh "I know, but everytime I open my mouth to talk about it I just... _Freeze_."

"One step at a time, start small, then go to the heavy stuff. " she assured "Is that the only thing bothering you?"

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously " _I don't think she loves me_." The confession fell from my lips, and I immediately looked away from Ginger's shocked gaze.

"You for _real_?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't know! It was a spare of the moment confession, and she seems so _nervous_ around me all the time..."

"Don't you think it's just because she's stressed about everything too?" She asked.

"I honestly don't think she cares," I say and can't help but smile a little. _Oh Korra_...

"So do you need like, a reminder that she loves you?" Ginger suggested.

"She says it a lot," I point out "but people lie about those stuff, so the only proof is her saying it without me pressuring her into saying, but that proof doesn't really exist so..." I mean, she said it _first_ , but people say stupid shit after they _orgasm_ so who knows _right_?

"Um, I've got an _idea_... But um, do you think she loved you back then? Before you left Republic city?" She asked nervously.

"So she _claims_ ," I shrug "why?"

"I still have your old phone."

At that, I straightened my back, shooting a suprised look her way "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?" I question suspiciously.

" _Yep_." Ginger answered with a grin.

My heart started beating faster "I don't think I can listen to it."

Ginger just pursed her lips together "You don't _have_ to, but I'll give it to you anyways, so you'll have a choice. I just have to find it first." She smiled assuringely "But from what I've seen, she looked really into you."

I smile weakly "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." She chuckled.

I get up to hug her "Thanks Ging," I mumure "you always know what to say."

"Well duh, who knows you better then I do?" She gloated.

"You _cocky_ shit." I laugh "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go brush my teeth," I pull back and yawn.

"Knock yourself out," she chuckled "just don't get in your head to much, _kay_?"

"I won't," I grin "I promise."

**_________**

_How did I even get here?_

That's the question that flooded my mind since I left work, got asked a bunch of personal questions about my secret girlfriend, and somehow a few moments later, I found myself at a bar.

And it's a question I'm asking myself right now, as I stand outside of Opal and Bolin's house, drunk beyond belief, knocking on the door.

Soon enough, Opal answered the door, looking a little shocked to see me. But who could blame her? I had no idea what I was doing there myself.

" _Asami?_ " She asked "What's wrong?"

And with that simple question, a dam broke in my eyes and I launched myself forward, wrapping my arms around her neck and sobbing into her shoulder.

"Oh, _sweetheart_..." Opal mumured and hugged me back tightly "Oh _honey_ what happened?"

"I don't know what to do..." Was the only thing I managed to choke out "I'm so _lost_..."

"Let's get you inside, okay?" She offered, pulling back and wiping tears away from my eyes with an assuring smile "Then you can tell me all about what's bothering you?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded, following Opal inside until I was sat on their couch, Opal kneeling before me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Tell me _everything_ ," she asks soothingly, her hand drawing soothing circles on my thighs.

"I'm so _scared..._ " I sob "I'm so scared."

  
"That's okay!" She assured " _Of course_ you are, someone broke into your house, I'd be worried if you _weren't_ scared." Bolin stepped out of their room, giving Opal a questioning look, but even without getting an answer he immediately sat down besides me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. That's just the kind of people they are...

"But it's _hurting_ her," my voice trembled.

"Korra?" Bolin asked softly "What do you mean?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, my hands were shaking and my pulse was quickning "I know..." I managed to choke out "I _know_ that she sees how _scared_ I am and it _kills_ her inside... _Kills_ her to think I feel _emberessed_ or _unsafe_ being with her... I can _see_ her dying."

" _Asami_..."

" _I don't wanna do this anymore_ ," my voice broke, tears straining my cheeks "it's like no matter _what_ I do, I keep _hurting her_."

"You sure she's hurt?" Opal asked worryingly "did she say anything?"

I snort "Like she'd ever tell _me_." I say bitterly "I can tell. Every time I glance over the shoulder, I see her die a little more inside..."

"You're _not_ killing her," Bolin insisted "she's probably just worried, she loves you you know."

"And she doesn't think I love her too," I sniffle " _everything_ I do always comes out _messed up_... I might as well just take a gun and just get it over with."

 _Silence_.

"You... You don't _actually_ mean that, do you?" Opal asked quietly.

" _No_ ," I say quickly " _o-or_ maybe I do? I don't know... I'm just _tired_..."

"Look, I think you and Korra are a good match as much as the next person, _but_..." He hesitated "If it's _weighing_ on you... Maybe you should just break up?"

I shake my head furiously "It's not even that... Our relationship is the _only thing_ that's been getting me through all of this," I can't help but smile a little "because it's the thing that makes the fight _worth it_."

"Its good that you know it's gonna be worth it, and believe me, it's not just your relationship, you have a bunch of reasons as to why it's gonna be worth it." he said, and Opal nodded in approval "Just don't do anything rushed... Okay?"

" _Of course_ not," I say nervously "I.. I don't know why I said that... I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize," Opal scolded "you _should_ talk about this kinda, I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to us."

"Does Korra know how much she helps you?" Bolin asked softly.

" _No_!" I exclaim in frustration "She doesn't see how much I love her and it ends up hurting her _more_!"

"The _show her_ ," Opal insisted "show her how much she means to you."

"Our Korra, _bless her heart_ but she's _kinda_..." Bolin trailed off nervously.

"She's kinda _dumb_ ," Opal completes bluntly, and I can't help but choke out a laughter "sometimes you need to _physicaly_ _slap_ some _sense_ into her."

"Think about how you two even got together," _Bolin_ laughs "you two started sleeping together..."

"Then I had to literally _bully_ her into inviting you to the batchrolette party, because she was sure you _didn't_ see her that way." Opal continued with a smirk.

"Then you had to _tell her_ specifically that you wanna be together," Bolin chuckled.

"And she was still _shocked_! Like you two haven't been practically _dating_ former to that!" Opal finished off.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly "She is kind of an _idiot_ isn't she?" I mused.

"Such an idiot," Opal affirmed "but _your_ idiot."

I smile "That she is."

**_________**

Ginger opened the door with a raised eyebrow and a spoon in her mouth, a spoon that quickly fall as her jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes widened.

  
" _Sam's_?" She asked in astonishment "What the _shit_ are you doing here?"

" _Hello_ to you too," I roll my eyes and brush past her. I was already on edge considering everything that went down between Korra and I. No, scratch that, I was _heartbroken_.

"I mean, I'm happy to see you and all," she quickly recovered "but, you live in Republic City now, so like, _what the_ _fuck_?"

I shrug "I needed to get away for awhile," I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice, but unfortunately Ginger knew me too well, and I could see the exact moment she recognized the pain in my eyes.

" _Shit_ ," she hissed "what happened?"

"She fucking _lied to me_." I say sternly, unable to stop the water leaking from my eyes "She went to see my dad, _months_ ago."

"Fucking hell, _seriously_? And I just started to like her." Ginger groaned "Why would she do that?"

"She _claims_ ," I start bitterly, crashing on the couch "that she only wanted to return his letters and tell him to never contact me again."

"Oh," she blinks "well that isn't _that_ _bad_ is it?"

" _You kidding_?" I bolt up angerly "She went to see the person who _mentally_ _abused_ me behind my back, then she decided to just go and _lie_ about it for _months_!"

"Hun, don't take this the wrong way," Ginger started softly "but you're an _idiot_."

I gape "I'm an idiot? _Me_?" I say in shock "Are you seriously on _her_ _side_ in this situation?!"

"There _aren't_ any sides!" Ginger exclaimed with a frown "Look, sure, that _wasn't_ cool, she _shouldn't_ have done that, but did you _seriously_ break up with her over this? _Why_?"

I flinch "I didn't _break up with her_..." I grumble "I just needed _space_..."

" _Still_! I _always_ told you that if you wouldn't handle Hiroshi in time it will blow up in your face, and would you look ay that, you just let _good ol' dad_ ruin your _relationship_."

"He didn't _ruin_ anything," I grit my teeth "it's not even _about him_."

"Asami, it's _all_ about him," she sighed "you know full well that you have repressed issues concerning him, and Korra didn't know that."

"She still should've told me," I grunt unhappily from all the _sense_ Ginger is making.

" _Agreed_ , and it's _alright_ to be mad," she assured softly "but sometimes people hit a nerve without even knowing it, and it's not really their fault. Just make sure you don't let this thing ruin your relationship at the end."

"I'm just so _tired_ and _angry_ , _all the_ _time_ ," I breath out , wiping tears away from my eyes "everything I do is so _emotionally draining_... Waking up, going to work, checking the news... And Korra was the _one thing_ I felt like I could _rely_ on, then turns out she was hiding _this_ the entire time."

Ginger stayed silent, sitting besides me and pulling me into an embrace.

"People are _shit_ ," she said soothingly "and Korra, with good intentions and all, just made a _mistake_... But _everything_ will get better, it _has to._ "

I swallowed thickly "You think so?" I said quietly.

"I _know_ so," she assured "that's the thing about hitting rock bottom, the only way to go is up."

**____________**

"Where is it?" I say sternly.

"It's in the mansion," dad answered softly "in the room I kept mom's things, there's a little red box, should be in there."

I let out a shaky breath, am I really doing this? " _Thanks_ dad," I smile slightly "I'll... _See you around_?"

He smiled back "There's _nothing_ I'd like more then that."

**___________**

"Naga, what am I going to do?" I groan, wrapping my arms around her soft fur and resting my head on het side. I don't _care_ what other's think, cuddling with a dog is fun.

" _Woof_!"

_However_ , if you're looking for _actual_ _answers_... Maybe it's not a _dog_ you want to talk to.

"Everything is so messed up," I whisper "I'm so _scared_ that something will happen to her..." 

Then, the door opens.

" _Busted_!" Korra exclaimed with a huge grin.

" _What_?" I ask in confusion, turning a little to look at her.

"You two are _cuddling_ _without me_!" She pouted then jumped on the bed and snatched me away from Naga, making me release a suprised yelp. She then proceeded to to wrap her arms around my waist, her hands drawing circles on my stomach over my shirt.

"How was getting drinks with Opal?" I asked, feeling a little better now that she's holding me.

"It was _funnn_!" She giggled "But it would've been much nicer if _you'd_ _join_..."

"Didn't want to _intrude_ ," I mumure "I feel like I've been taking over your social life _too_ much."

" _Nah_ , everything is better when you're there," she said softly, making my heart flutter at the sentiment, then her hands slid under my shirt and started stroking my stomach "You are so _fucking sexy_..." She said huskily, starting to kiss my neck.

I let out a sigh " _Korra_..." I bit my lip "I'm _really_ not in the _mood_..." I say apologeticly.

" _M'kay_ ," she said, pressing a kiss to my cheek and pulling her hands away "something wrong?"

"I'm just tired."

"Oh, let's go to sleep then!" She beamed "Problem _solved_!"

I can't help but laugh and shake my head "Sure... _Problem solved_..." I mumure and yawn "Good night Korra..."

" _G'night_ ," she pressed another kiss to my cheek "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before drifting to sleep.

_So, so much._

**___________**

I glared at my old phone, pondering whether or not to hit play.

While it _is_ true I deleted all of the voicemails Mako and Korra left me without listening first, I only did so on my _newer_ phone. This one on the other hand... Well, what kind of engineer doesn't keep a _backup_?

  
Even though Ginger gave me the phone about a year ago at the airport when we left Ba Sing Se, I _still_ couldn't bring myself to listen to Korra's voicemail. I know she claims she wasn't mad at me for leaving, I was doubtful about it, why wouldn't she be upset? I should've _talked_ to her, I should've _told_ her, or at least say goodbye, _but I didn't_. She had every right to be upset.

But if I'll ever need a reminder of how much she loves me, it's definitely right now, definitely after this fight. Especially when the words " _I'm not even sure there is a 'we' right now,"_ still echo in my mind.

With a deep breath, I pressed play, bracing myself for the worst and hoping for the best.

" _We're Sorry, the number you're trying to reach is unavailable, please leave a voicemail after the beep_."

 _Beep_!

" _Hey Sam's,_ " I heard the voice of a younger Korra say with a sigh, and my eyes widen, I think I wasn't really _expecting_ to hear this, it was _surreal_.

" _I was really hoping you'll pick up the phone..._ "

_And I wish I did..._

" _I was just at your house_ ," she said and I stopped breathing " _and I need to speak with you_."

 _She was at my house_? Just before _the_... Why didn't she _say_ anything?

" _I don't really know why I'm calling, our last conversation seemed pretty final..._ " She continued with a trembling voice " _But I really don't like how things ended between us that day_."

I almost want to _pick up_ the phone, to tell her everything that happened, tell her everything that _will_ happen, tell her it will be alright, tell her we'll _find_ _each other_...

But even if I _could_ , I didn't know if it was _true_... The _fight_ we just had...

" _I feel like too much has gone without saying in our friendship_ ," she said " _and a lot of it is my fault, I guess I wasn't honest with you like I should've, and I was pushing you away without even noticing because of that._ "

 _You weren't_ , it was _my_ _fault_ , it was all _my fault_...

" _You'll probably never hear this voicemail_ ," she mused " _but I need to say this. I need to get this off my chest._ " She took a deep breath.

" _I love you, Asami._ "

A sound of a honk rips through the phone, and the next sound after that, is the sound of loud _crash_ , and the message ends.

I let out a shaky breath, not even bothering to stop the warm tears spilling uncontrollably from my eyes.

" _I love you too_ ," I whisper, my voice breaking at the end.

I drop the phone to the ground and hug my knees, burrying my face in them and sobbing. I could've lost her, I could've lost her right there and I would _never_ know. I could've _lost_ her and it would've been _my fault,_ and I wouldn't even _realize_ that she's gone.

I could've lost her, and _none_ of the _last_ _year_ would ever happen.

_I could've lost the love of my life six years ago._

At that moment, my sadness gets replaced with _determination_. I almost lost her once, I _won't_ lose her again.

I thought I hit rock bottom before, but things got worse. Now, they _can't_ get any worse, so I have to _work_ to make it _better_.

And I know exactly how to do that.

I pull out my _actual_ phone, form a text and hit send.

 **Asami** [22:51]:  
 _I get it, ok? I'm sorry I didn't see what I was making you go through sooner, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, I'm sorry that it all happened... Just... Please come to the press conference tomorrow? I really need your there..._

I wait anxiously for a response, sticking my hand in my pocket, finding the cold familiar steel that's been resting in there for a while now.

And I waited for the response, staring at the phone like it'll make her reply faster, my fingers fiddling around with the _ring_ inside my pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that's my worst cliff hanger yet😂  
> The last part was actually written before most of the story
> 
> Ready for the final? :)


	16. What we will be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, no, there's no sequel this time, it's really the end.  
> (Though I might do an alternative universe thing if I see people are interested)
> 
> A few closing thoughts:  
> It was my first story, and definitely the jump I needed to find my writing style and move to bigger and better things.
> 
> It had a rookie start, but I honestly love it, the characters and everything. I'll definitely miss writing it.
> 
> Can't believe it all started with me having a very weird dream and writing a plot around it.
> 
> I can barely grasp how and why I got such amazing support from all of you guys, and if it wasn't for that, both The wandering and any other work I'm planning wouldn't have happened, so thank you, so so much. I honestly don't deserve it.
> 
> So, without further ado...  
> (If you don't have a smile on your face the entire time, I'd consider this final a failure.)

**One year later:**

"So, how are things going for you?" Dr. Tenzin asked, smiling brightly.

I couldn't help but grin right back, reflecting on the two years that past since the session that changed everything, the session that changed my entire life.

"Everything is _great_ ," I assure, the wide smile still not leaving my lips "the drama from last year is long forgotten by now. Eerything is just... _Perfect_."

**_________**

**The press conference, one year ago:**

_What am I doing here?_ I can't help but ask myself as I watch Asami talking about cars and what not. _Seriously_ , did she _have_ to drag me out here? Why did she need me here? What a _waist of time_.

"That's actually pretty _interesting_ ," Bolin says in slight suprise.

"Really? Cause I don't understand a _word_ she's saying," I say bitterly, crossing my arms "why are you guys even here?"

" _Emotional support_?" Opal asked rather then answered.

"Besides, it's not like we have anything _better_ to do," Mako added.

"I have _no idea_ how you even knew to come here Mako," I say with a deadass expression.

"Yeah bro, what the shit _are_ you doing here?" Bolin turned to him.

"You'll see," he grinned.

I had _no idea_ what he meant, but I shrugged it off, trying to focus on Asami. Maybe cars weren't interesting in the _slightest_ , but she was. She's so _gorgeous_... God I'm supposed to be _angry_ why is _this_ the _only thing_ I can think about?

"... And to finish this press conference off, I'd like to address the rumours that have been going around regarding my love life."

My heart sank, _what_? She said she wouldn't mention it... She _promised_...

"I presume you've all heard about my girlfriend, Korra. Right?" She grinned.

When I tell you the entire crowed went quiet, I fucking _mean it_. You couldn't tell that there were people over there, you couldn't even hear them _breathing_.

And me? I _froze_. I wanted to look at the krew's reactions, but I couldn't fucking _move_. I stayed in place, staring wide eyed at Asami, holding my breath from the shock.

Then, she literally _turned_ to face me with a huge smile " _Sweetheart_ , care to come up here?" She asked, interlocking her fingers.

I pointed at myself and mouthed ' _me_?' , like I wasn't sure if she was referring to someone else. In response, she rolled her eyes.

" _No_ , I'm referring to my _other_ girlfriend," she said sarcastically, and my cheeks flushed in emberessment as a wave of laughter crossed the room.

"C'mon, I'm waiting..." She laughed nervously "don't leave me _hanging_..."

I finally managed to turn to Opal, she was just as stunned as I was, looking at me with a questioning look. Bolin had a similar expression, but Mako just thumbs upped me with a _shit_ _faced_ grin on his face. And I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, _what does he_ _know_? What's going on?

Finally, I move my legs, ignoring how _every head_ in the room turned to me, my eyes were fixated completely on _Asami_.

I got up on the stage, jumping a little in suprise when she pecked me on the lips. The suprise came _partially_ from the PDA showcase that was pretty _rare_ , but also because of the camera flashes that went off.

"What's going on?" I ask her, only to blush harder when I realize that _everyone_ can hear me.

" _This_ ," she pointed to me, and I kinda just, waved nervously at the crowd "this, is my _beautiful_ girlfriend."

" _Asami_..." I mumble, emberessed.

" _Yesterday_ , Korra was _attacked_." She said sternly, making some whispers sounds cone from the crowd "Just like that, she didn't know the attackers, nor did they didn't know her, it was quite simply, a _hate crime_."

 _Silence_.

"Nothing to say?" Asami said firmly, then sighed "Yeah, figured as much."

She paused, then continued.

"This entire year I didn't _confirm_ any of the rumors officially because I was scared of something happening to her, and also because I was raised to _care_ what other people think about me." She explained with a sad smile "I was very close to _denying_ the rumors regarding my sexuality all together when I heard of the attack. But by doing that I'm both hurting my partner, _and_ supporting the _homophobic cause_ , and we can have _none_ of that."

My girlfriend instinct led me to place a soothing hand and her shoulder, and she glanced at me with a smile. The whole interaction caused another few camera flashes to go off, and again, I found myself blushing from the attention.

"I am who I _am_ ," she announced proudly "I _love_ who I love, and I shouldn't be scared to admit that, no one should." She stated "So, here's your big _scoop_ – I'm a lesbian, and I'm _proud_. _This_ ," she gestured to me "is the girl you took pictures of about a year ago, and yes, she was my girlfriend the entire time," then, she turned to me with a nervous smile.

"Though, _hopefully_ ," she looked me dead in the eyes "soon she _won't be_."

Wait _what_? My eyes widen as I stared at her, is it just me, or does she look _scared_? Fuck, _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ , that's such an _awful_ way to break up with someone... I-I know I _asked_ her to yesterday _but_ –

"I can _tell_ you're freaking out," Asami said lovingly "it's _not_ what you think."

" _What's going on_?" My voice trembled.

" _Korra_ ," she breathed out, and I wished she'd just _spit it out_ already "do you remember when we moved in together... Remember what you said?"

"That you _don't have to_..?" I laugh nervously "What's going on?" I repeat

Asami rolled her eyes " _You_ said," she started, holding both of my hands "that the _conventional_ rules don't apply to us because we've been emotionally involved for _years_ , remember?"

" _I do_ ," I nod, and she seemed to choke on those words.

"You might want to hold on to the ' _I_ _do_ ,' " she laughs, which confuses me a little "just... With what you said _in_ _mind_..." She lets out a shuddering breath, and then, before I know it, her hands slips away from mine and she starts kneeling down.

It's only when she takes out a small red box with a pretty little ring in it that my brain finally catches up to what's going on.

I'm vaguely aware of flashes and waves of applause coming from the crowed as my hands shot up to my mouth. This can't be real... _Right_? I... I got to be _dreaming_ , right?

I must've _died_ and reached _heaven_ , there's no way _Asami Sato_ is proposing to me, _right_?

I'm sure I'm crying, but she isn't, she's just smiling at me lovingly, and good _god_ is she _gorgeous_... How am I this _lucky_? How is this happening? What did I do _right_ to deserve her?

Suddenly her smile turns a little nervous, and I realize I haven't answered yet.

" _Fuck yes_ ," I breath out " _fuck yes_ , of course I'll marry you."

She chuckles in relief and stands up, and now she's hugging me, and I'm hugging her back, clinging onto her for dear life, like if I let go I'll find out that it's not true, that this isn't real.

Then, she pulls away, and I see that she's crying too. Then she takes out the ring out of the box and slips it onto my finger, and I get a good look at it. It's golden, _glowing_ from the lights, on it's tip it had a small beautiful red diamond, and I'm mesmorized. Red isn't _usually_ my colour, but it's gorgeous, _perfect_.

" _Where_ did you get this?" I ask in awe " _When_ did you get this?"

"I had that for a while now," she admits sheepishly "it was my _mother's_ ring."

"Shouldn't I be putting it on you then?" I laugh through my tears and pull my nose.

"Why?" She smirks "You're part of the family now... _Korra Sato_."

My heart stoped beating when she says that. _Korra Sato_... It's a name I used to _fantasize_ about as a love struck teenager, and honestly in my adult years too, but I never thought it could become reality.

" _Soon to be_ ," I laugh and pull her close into a deep, passionate kiss, feeling my cheeks wetening with her tears as well as mine.

_I'm getting married._

_I'm getting married to Asami Sato._

_I think I reached paradise._

**__________**

"Fuck you Korra!" Opal called, half sobbing, and then she pretty much _jumped_ on me, and I get caught in a _bone crashing_ hug.

" _Me_? What did I do?" I choke out.

"How the _fuck_ does ' _I think we're done_ ' translates into getting _engaged the_ _next_ day?!?" She spat out while pulling back, pushing me slightly.

"That's just how _lesbians_ work," Asami laughed and gave me a loving look "I guess _bisexuals_ too."

"I think I'd consider myself _Asami-sexual_ at this point," I smirk, earning a slight laughter on her part.

"I love you," she says, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too," I grin.

"Well, _duh_ ," Mako chuckled "you're getting married! I'd be worried if you _didn't_."

"You don't look _suprised_ ," I point out, crossing my arms.

"She told me," he nudges his head towards Asami "that's _why_ I'm here."

"He saw me visiting my father," Asami excused when Opal and Bolin turned to gape at her angerly "so I told him I was retrieving my mother's ring. Then I told him yesterday that I'm doing it today."

"That is _so_ _cuteeee_ you guys!" Bolin squicks out in excitement, managing to pull _all of us_ into his bear embrace "I can't believe you two are _finally_ getting married!"

" _Finally_?" I raise an eyebrow, considering we haven't been dating for _that_ long.

" _Dude_ , you talked about proposing to Asami like, _five months ago_." Opal smirked, making blood rush to my face and ears.

"I... I _did not_!" I half shout, hearing Asami gasp from behind me.

"Don't _lie_!" Opal laughed.

"I was _high as shit_!" I exclaim, dropping how I would _totally_ marry her, even then.

" _Wowwww_ I can't believe you're _so_ _into_ _me!"_ Asami teased, her arms wrapping around my waist "How _emberessing_ for you!"

"Says the girl who just _proposed_ to me in front of the _entire world_ ," I grumble unhappily.

"And I'll do it _again_ ," she assured with a chuckle "at least we'll have decent engagement photos, considering the amount of flashes that went off."

"You think you can get the press to send it to us?" I joke.

"Oh _sweetheart_..." She clicked her tongue "it's gonna be _all over the_ _news_ tomorrow, we can just _cut it out_ from the newspaper."

"It can't be _that bad_ ," I laugh nervously "right?"

**________**

As it turns out, _yes, yes_ it _can_.

Originally, both me and Asami were planning on getting married as _soon_ as _possible._ _But_ _after we saw how much_ _exposure_ our story got, and unfortunately how much _hate_ came along with it, we decided to postpone out of a safety issue, and we mostly stayed at home at the beginning.

And oh boy, did Naga _not like_ all of that home time.

So, it was decided– It's time to move into the Sato mansion. That way, _Naga_ would have a _whole yard_ to herself, and I could move all of my clients to the _built in gym_ and work from home, at least for a little while.

We didn't move in because Asami _forgot_ everything that her father did, she couldn't forget. But the two had a _stable_ relationship now, enough for her to accept what happened and move on. _Forgive_ , but not _forget_.

At the beginning, we had to handle a lot of closed minded people. Mostly people posting homophobic posts on social media, even a few _threats_. The worst part was the few protests outside of Future Indestries, but thankfully it was nothing big or violent.

Asami's sales _dropped_ for a few months, but honestly those homophobic people need Future Indestries more then it needed them, so the company managed to pull through.

It wasn't _all bad_ , the moment we finally came clean, we also got an _insane_ amount of _support_. For example, we got a bunch of letters from people telling us how _inspirational_ we are, how brave. A few lgbtq+ organizations contacted us too, offering their help in case we were in danger, help which we politely _refused_ to take. Asami and I could afford placing _body guards_ , so we figured the organization's resources should go to someone who _doesn't_ have many options like we do.

Another cool thing that happened, is that the two of us were asked to speak at the RC pride parade, and though Asami was nervous as _shit_ about it, she did great.

"This community still has _a long way_ _to go_ ," she said, rather sadly "I think me and my fiancée are the living proof of that."

She paused, and as a show of support I pressed a soft kiss to her temple, earning a wave of _applause_ from the crowed, making us both _smile_.

"But we achieved _so much_ ," she continued "and here we are, _loud_ and _proud_ , showing the _entire world_ that they can't get rid of us, and that we're here to _stay_!"

So, some things were _cool_ , some things weren't, but it didn't matter very much, because you know what? I think people were more interested in our relationship because we _hid_ it, so a few months after confirming it, people just lost interest and it all blew over.

So, _finally_ , we could get to the wedding planning.

It's been a _full year_ now, a full year since getting _engaged_ , a full year since we came clean, a full year since I said yes to the love of my life.

But here I was, standing at the aisle, a _huge_ grin on my face. Mako as my best man was standing besides me, since Asami called _dibs_ on Opal as a maid of honour (she didn't trust Ginger with planning the wedding, nor did Ginger trust _herself_ ), Bolin as my bridesmaid (he _insisted_ on the title for some reason) and that was it, because I _really_ didn't have _many_ friends. On the other side of the aisle stood Kai, Ginger and Opal as Asami's bridesmaids, and behind me, my mother, officiating the wedding.

Asami was definitely going to _drool_ all over my suit, it was blue, matching my eyes, and I had a darker blue flower stiched to my pocket as well as a pocket square (I quite like those now). I _also_ had some makeup! Granted, I didn't put it _myself_ , but it actually looked kinda nice.

They say you're supposed to be _nervous_ before getting married, but I can't say I was nervous at all. It just felt so _right_ , what would I be nervous about? I _never_ loved anyone like I loved Asami, and I know for a _fact_ she's the _one_ for me.

Then, everyone in the room stood up, and from all the way across the room, my eyes met Asami's, making me stop breathing altogether.

Her dress was sleeves, intricate lacework showcasing a _decent_ yet _appropriate_ amount of cleavage, it had a mermaid cut hugging her hips perfectly. It was gorgeous, _grand_ and _elegent_ yet _simple_ , probably the second _prettiest_ thing I've _ever_ seen, only topped off by _Asami_ _herself_.

I stood upright, watching her making her way to me. She was led by my father, since Hiroshi was still in jail, and when they reached, he turned to her.

"Take _good care_ of my girl," he said with a huge grin, making us both laugh.

When she stood before me, I finally got a good look at her. Asami, _blushing_ , smiling from ear to ear, looking like she could _die_ from _happiness_. her brilliant jade eyes gleaming and her hands interlocked with one another, just so...

_Beautiful_.

I wasn't even listening to my mom saying _officiant-wedding-nonsense_ , I was too busy staring, gawking at my _soon-to-be_ wife, wondering how in the world I got so fucking _lucky_. And the next thing I heard, is my mother asking for my vows.

" _Sami_ ," I say, taking her hands in mine "when I sat down to write down my vows, I _froze_. Not because I had _doubts_ , and not because I was _nervous_. I froze because how could I _describe in words_ how much you mean to me?" I laugh slightly, feeling tears streaming from my eyes. thankfully, I expected that and wore waterproof mascara.

" _I love you_ ," I continue "I loved you when we were _seventeen_ , I loved you when you were _gone_ , I loved you _the_ _moment_ we reunited, and I love you _now_. Believe me, saying _I love you_ doesn't do justice to what I feel towards you, but for a lack of _better_ _words_ , I'll say it again; _I love you,_ _Asami_."

" _I love you too_ ," she choked out, smiling through her tears.

"Asami?" My mother turned to her "if you will?"

" _Korra_ ," she rolled my name around her mouth, and somehow her smile got even wider "for a few years of my life, I thought I couldn't fall in love at all. Then, one day, I just happen to stumble upon a _boy_ and his _cute_ _friend_ ," she waved at Mako, who gave her the middle finger. She laughed a little, and then continued "and somehow in this moment, I just fell in love for the _first_ and _last_ time."

"This past year since we got engaged was the _best year_ of my _life_ , and from what you've told me, you've _never_ been _happier_ too. Therefore, I make it my mission, to make you feel _this_ _happy_ every day for the rest of our lives."

She brings her hand to my face, stroking my wet cheek "even now that you're forever mine, I'll still love you _eight days_ a _week_ , each day for _twenty five_ hours _without_ sleeping," she says assuringely, making me chuckle "I'll make _sure_ that whenever our friends check up on how you're doing, you'll ramble on how you keep _falling_ for me again and _again_."

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, before finishing off.

"I knew it when we were _teens_ , and I still know it _now_ – you are ' _it_ ' for me."

"Do you, _Korra_ of the _southern water_ _tribe_ ," my mother said, and I smiled at the thought this is the _last time_ that this is my full name "take _Asami_ to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

" _I do_ ," I answer, my voice trembling.

"And do you, _Asami Sato_ , take Korra to be _your_ lawfully wedded wife?"

" _Fuck yes_ ," she said with a smirk, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Then I now pronounce you, wife and wife, you may kiss the bride."

I don't think I _ever_ had a kiss as _incredible_ as this one.

**_________**

"Thank you _so much_ for coming Tenzin," I say, hugging him tightly "you made this happen, you started all of it... I'm _forever_ _grateful_ to you."

"It's good to know I _helped_ ," he chuckled "I'm so _happy_ for you two, from what I saw and heard, you seem to be a match made in heaven."

We stayed like this for a few moments, before he pulled away with a smile.

"Now, if you'll _excuse_ me, I'll go find my daughter." He chuckled "I don't like that _guy_ she's seeing by the way."

I gave him a toothy grin " _sorry_."

He shakes his head and leave, and for a few moments, I just look around me, taking it all in. This is real, I _actually_ married her, I _actually_ married the love of my life, this is _our_ _wedding_.

Then, in _perfect_ timing, I felt two slender arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello _mrs. Sato_ ," said a familiar soft tone, making me laugh.

"Hello _mrs. Sato_ ," I repeat, turning around to face my _gorgeous_ wife, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Wu seems to be hitting on Mako," she informed with a grin.

I hum "He does seem like Mako's _type_ ," I point out.

" _How so_?"

"He likes _girls_ ," I smirk.

She erupts in laughter, burrying her face in my shoulder " _I love you_..." She breaths out.

" _I love you too_ ," I half whisper, holding her tightly against me.

"I _never_ thought I'd be _so_ _grateful_ for my _therepist_ choice," she said, raising her head and bringing our forheads together, a single tear sliding from the corner of her eye to her cheek.

"I never thought I'd be so _grateful_ for people _beating_ _me up_ in the street," I reply sarcastically, making her choke out a laughter "but everything was so _worth it_."

_So worth it._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking: but Nutellacookie! What are we supposed to do now that our favourite author finished this story???
> 
> Not to worry, I got you covered, I planned A LOT of entertainment for you guys;)
> 
> 1\. The wandering knight- can't help but plug in my baby. It's a fantasy au, and already has 16 chapters for you to enjoy. Honestly u probably read it already but if you don't, it's def worth your time!
> 
> 2\. The theater- modern au, it's a short fic(like, 4 chapters), but an intense one. It's following Asami's bisexual crisis, and it's FULL of angst. Hoping to start posting sometimes next week.
> 
> 3\. Hit list- another modern au, originally planned as the comedic relief, but of course my fucked up brain inserted a bunch of angst onto it. It's still comedic, but I'm not really funny so...
> 
> 4\. War of the mind- futuristic au. Now THIS, is what I'm the most excited about. It's about a war, and has the most original idea/plot I've written so far. You guys are gonna love it and hate it at the same time.
> 
> After that, well, who knows?
> 
> So, this is me, officially ending this fanfic. I hope you'll guys check out my future work, that way I'll see you again:)


End file.
